Touhou: Ocarina of Time
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Youmu gets a dream that something bad might happen in Hyrule, she joins up with Link to take down this threat... but how bad will this threat be?
1. Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

A drawbridge lowered and a horse ran past a young kid and on this horse was a strong young woman and a child-like princess as the princess looked back at the young boy.

The young boy watched the two run off, and then turned his head to see a very dark skinned man on a dark horse watching the girls run off, and then glanced at the boy and had a devilish smirk on his face, extending the palm of his hand at the boy as he looked at the man in fear as a dark aura surrounded his hand, ready to destroy the boy…and everything turned white and then a girl let out a scream, waking up from her bed.

That girl just so happened to be Youmu Konpaku.

 **BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"What… what the heck was that about?" She asked herself and got up from her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked over to a table and noticed the basket of apples was completely gone that she just had bought from the store in the Human Village just the day before.

She already knew who was responsible for the missing apples, but she knew that she didn't know about a secret stash of food in her room… since she usually locked it up before she could grab it.

…Wait, did she forget to lock the door?

Youmu's eyes widened and she hurried over to her room… and discovered that her mistress, Yuyuko Saigyouji, was already rummaging under her bed. "Lady Yuyuko!" She shouted.

"I knew you had something in here!" Yuyuko cutely giggled and began eating it. "Food can never escape my nose!"

Youmu looked down and saw that she dropped an apple as she then picked it up and rubbed it on her dress as Yuyuko came up to her with puppy dog eyes. "You gonna eat that?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Youmu said, taking a bite out of it and walking out.

"Aww…" Yuyuko pouted and followed Youmu around as she sat down on the chair, and then Yuyuko looked at her, sensing something. "Youmu, it looks like something is troubling you."

"How can you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Youmu looked at her mistress, giving her the same puppy dog eyes and sighed in annoyance. "If I tell you, will you stop giving me that look?"

"Yes!"

"Alright." Youmu nodded and explained what happened in her dream as Yuyuko listened to it all, fascinated.

"Fascinating. That's an interesting dream."

"Dream? Or is it an omen?" A voice asked as they turned their heads to see Yuyuko's best friend, Yukari Yakumo, coming out of a gap. "The way she described the dream makes me feel something is about to happen… and it may happen in Gensokyo as well."

"So, let Reimu take care of it. I'm sure she and Marisa will take that threat out quickly." Youmu said.

"Possibly, but what if we could prevent it from ever happening?" Yukari asked, smiling at Youmu.

"Where are you getting at?"

"You should go take care of it." Yukari said, opening up a gap.

"Why me?"

"Hey, it's better to do it now than wait for it." Yukari smiled.

"I'm not so sure about it."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Yukari smiled… and then pushed her in. "Good luck!"

 **End BGM**

Yuyuko heard a small 'thud' as she looked down and saw the apple that Youmu dropped. _Score!_ She thought and reached for it, but Yukari grabbed it and dusted it off, and then proceeded to take a bite out of it. "Yukari!" She whined.

"Finders keepers." Yukari smirked at her best friend and walked away, as anime-like tears ran down Yuyuko's cheeks.

"No fair… I'm still hungry…" She whined.

Yukari kept walking and had a thought. "Hmm…I wonder if I should send Youmu some help from time to time?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Kokiri Forest (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

A young boy sleepily walked out of his house with a blue fairy right next to him. "Good morning, Link!" A girl's voice cheerfully greeted.

"Mmm… morning Saria…" Link groggily said and then he didn't see where he was going… and fell off of the platform he was on. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled and faceplanted, causing Saria to wince at this.

"You okay?"

Link got up, dusting himself off. "Well, if that didn't have me snap awake, I don't know what will…"

"Hmm?" Saria looked at the fairy that was next to Link. "Oh! You got yourself a fairy, that's so cool!"

"Hello! My name is Navi, nice to meet you!" Navi greeted.

"Hi!" Saria waved.

"Anyway, we're kind of in a tight schedule. The Great Deku Tree needs to speak with Link." Navi told her.

"Is that so? Well, I'm not going to stop you then. Good luck!" Saria waved and Link took off. _…Although, I'm pretty sure Mido will stop you…_

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A boy named Mido yelled. "I'm not going to let you get past here, Link!"

"…Mido, can you just let me on past?"

"Nuh-uh, no way! I'm not letting anyone go to the Great tree!"

"Oh give me a break!" Navi exclaimed and flew right up in Mido's face. "The Great Tree has summoned Link! NOW LET US ON THROUGH!"

"…No way, you have a fairy and the Great Tree summoned you?!" Mido asked.

"Yes, now let us pass." Link requested through gritted teeth.

"Hmph! Like I would ever let you do that. I mean, you don't even have a sword or a shield. What kind of a man are you if you don't have a sword or a shield?"

Link's eye twitched. _Oh, I'll show you how to man up…_ He thought. "Fine… I'll just grab a shield and a sword if it makes you happy."

"HA! Like that would ever happen." Mido chuckled as Link turned away, growling in frustration. Oh, how he wanted to punch Mido's smirk down his throat…

"Can't you take a running start or go around him?" Navi asked.

"Hmph, no… that guy's like a ninja. I don't know how it's possible." He said as he went to go collect Rupees to buy a shield in the store, and once he collected the rupees, he walked in and paid for the shield.

All that was left was a sword… and he knew just where to get it.

He then came across a small crawlway that he could easily crawl through and got to the other side in an instant and carefully made it past the boulder that always seemed to go in a circle for some reason that Link could never understand and then he came across the treasure chest and he smiled.

He walked over to it and opened it up, revealing the Kokiri Sword.

Da da da da!

"That's a sword? It looks more like a knife." Navi pointed out.

"Oh whatever. Let's just go rub it in Mido's face." Link chuckled and started walking… and then suddenly a gap opened up behind him.

"AAAAAH!"

"Huh?" Link turned around… only for Youmu to land right on top of him. "OOOF!"

"Whoa! Where did she come from?!" Navi asked. "Hey Link, are you okay?"

"Ooogh…" Link groaned. "Never… better…!" He said as Youmu got up, rubbing her head.

"Did she have to shove me in there…?" Youmu wondered.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

Youmu looked at the small boy. "Youmu Konpaku… and who are you?"

"Link. Where did you come from?"

"The Netherworld."

"Nether…what?" Navi asked as Youmu explained where she came from and how she got there as the two looked at her and then at each other, and then back at the swordswoman.

"Gen…sokyo?" Link asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, that does sound other worldly… and judging by your clothing, they do seem to be from another world." Navi said.

"For someone who came from another world..." _Not that I believe it._ "...you're kinda cute." Link said as Youmu blushed. "Wait, hold on! Did you say something about a dream of me watching two women running off on a horse and me being attacked by some dark skinned man?"

"Yeah." Youmu nodded.

Link blinked. "This is freaky, I had the same dream."

"What?!"

"I wonder what this could mean?"

"Maybe it's fate that we bumped into each other." Navi said. "But never mind about that! We have to go visit the Great Deku Tree!"

"Great… WHAT tree?" Youmu asked.

"Come on, we'll show you." Link said. "But first… I need to do something."

* * *

 _Exactly thirty seconds later...  
_

"What's that?! You have a sword? AND WHAT'S THAT?! YOU HAVE A SHIELD?!"

"Yep!" Link nodded.

"GOOD GRIEF!" Mido yelled. "Why does everyone have to like you, huh? Saria, the great Deku tree…. COME ON, I NEED SOME LOVE TOO!"

 _Well, maybe if you didn't have an ego as big as your head, you'd be likable._ Link thought. "Come on, let's go." He said as Navi and Youmu wandered in while Mido looked at Youmu.

"…Who's the hottie?" He wondered while Link, Youmu and Navi kept moving forward, not realizing that an adventure was about to unfold.

* * *

 **Not the Touhou story you were expecting, were you? ;)**


	2. Spider Infested Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

Youmu and Link easily cut through some Deku Babas after they had grown and started snapping in the air. "What the heck were those?" Youmu asked.

"Deku Babas. They usually tend to snap at you when you get too close." Navi explained.

"Too bad for them." Link said as they kept walking until they saw the Great Deku Tree in front of them.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Navi greeted.

 **BGM: Deku Tree (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Oh Navi… thou hast returned…"

 _Did that tree just talk?_ Youmu thought.

"Link… Youmu… welcome…"

 _How did it know my name?!_

"Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee… Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares…"

 _Actually, I rarely even have nightmares…_ Youmu thought.

"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it…"

 _I guess?_ Youmu mentally shrugged.

"Link, Youmu… the time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed… I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

 _Poor guy's been cursed… how can I say no to that?_ Youmu thought to herself and looked at Link as they both looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes." Link said.

"Then enter, brave Link and brave Youmu, and thou too… Navi." The Deku Tree requested. "Thou as well, mysterious person."

"Mysterious…?" Link wondered and on instinct, he quickly unsheathed his sword.

"Now now, why would you point such a sharp knife on a beautiful lady like myself?"

Youmu blinked. "Yuuka? What are you doing here?"

"I only came to help." Yuuka replied. "Now come on, I want to save this beautiful tree from whoever cursed it." She said as they nodded and walked inside the Deku Tree.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Inside the Deku Tree..._

 **BGM: Inside the Deku Tree (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"So…this is what's inside of a tree?" Youmu asked.

"That's very good to know." Yuuka replied as they walked around and noticed a Deku Baba attempting to snap at them, but Link got rid of it easily. After that, they noticed a huge spider web smack dab in the middle of the ground.

"Hey, I can see something down there!" Link said and looked down. "I think it's a passage down there."

Youmu unsheathed her sword. "I'll cut it open!"

"I have a better idea." Link said as he climbed up some vines. "We jump down!" He said and then jumped off, but as soon as his feet made contact to the spider web, it stretched down a little, but not enough for it to snap.

"I think it'd be much faster if I were to cut it open." Youmu said.

"I actually agree." Navi said.

"Yep." Yuuka nodded.

"I say we need to go higher." Link said and then started climbing up more vines, only to get attacked by Skulltulas and thrown down. "OOOF!" He yelled. "Where did those things come from?!" He asked as Yuuka, Youmu and Navi came over.

"Hey, what's in that treasure chest?" Yuuka asked, pointing towards it. Youmu walked over to it and opened it while Link got up, brushing himself off as Youmu pulled out a map.

"Who puts a map in a treasure chest?" Youmu asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I have no idea." Yuuka shrugged.

Youmu sighed. "Next thing you know, we'll be finding keys in treasure chests. I hope that'll never happen." She said and then Yuuka looked at the Skulltulas.

"Perhaps some Danmaku can tear these things apart." She said, reaching for her umbrella but Link noticed a door.

"I wonder what's in there?" Link wondered, curiously walking over to it as Yuuka and Youmu stared at it.

"Why is there a door in a tree? That doesn't make any sense." Youmu said.

"I don't know, but next thing you know, that's probably going to catch on by placing doors in trees like… I dunno, a forest full of tiny woodland creatures or something." Yuuka said as Youmu and Navi looked at her.

"That seemed oddly specific." Navi said as they walked to catch up with Link.

"That was the first thing that popped into my head." Yuuka shrugged and they then noticed a Deku Scrub running by and Link turned his head.

"What took you so long?" Link grinned and kept walking to the next door as he noticed a platform. He quickly jumped on to it…but it easily crumbled and he fell. "WHOOOA!" He yelled, but then Youmu caught him.

"Let's not get too excited." Youmu said.

"Sorry…" Link chuckled and then noticed something. "Wait...are you flying without any wings?" He asked.

"It's how we usually get around in Gensokyo. We can walk but flying is actually more fun." Yuuka explained as they got to the higher level.

"I see. I wish I could fly." Link said.

"Too bad for you~!" Navi giggled.

"Ouch…" Link sighed and then walked over to the other treasure chest and pulled out a slingshot. "Nice!" He grinned and looked up to see another one. "What's in that one?" He wondered as Yuuka flew up and opened it, revealing a heart.

"…Who puts a heart in a treasure chest?" She wondered before tossing it behind her, landing on the ground near the others as they noticed a ladder just dangling from a spider web, so Link found some Deku Seeds and aimed carefully and shot it to bring it down.

"You can fly, I'll just take the long way." Link said.

"Suit yourself." Youmu said as they flew down and decided to go on ahead while Link was climbing the ladder.

"Hey, wait for me!" Link ran off after them, and discovered that the two women were firing Danmaku at the Skulltulas to easily destroy them. "Did they just fire energy things from their hands?"

"Well, at least you don't have to waste any Deku Seeds." Navi pointed out as he decided to climb the vines where he met up with Youmu and Yuuka… and Youmu holding a compass.

"Where did you get that?" Link asked.

"In the other room… and we also found this." Yuuka said, pulling out a Gold Skulltula Token. "It came out of that golden spider."

"A Gold Skulltula? Those are rare to find." Navi said.

"Well, we might save those for later." Link said and looked down. "Yeah, we should be high enough." He said as he backed up, completely unaware of a Skulltula coming down and making Youmu tense up just by its appearance. Yuuka brought out her umbrella, aiming directly at it.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You…are a freak of nature!" Yuuka said as the Skulltula swung forward to try to hit them but they jumped to the side… and went straight for Link.

"And here… we-" The Skulltula slammed into him, launching him off the platform. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, unaware of Yuuka launching a Master Spark at the Skulltula as they looked down, seeing him faceplant in the spider web as it stretched out big time.

"I'm sure it'll hold." Navi said.

 **SNAP!**

"…Or not."

 **End BGM**

"Link! Aim with your feet! YOUR FEET!" Youmu yelled, but unfortunately… Link unintentionally did a belly flop when he hit the water, making the three cringe at this.

"Oh, that'll hurt in the morning." Yuuka said as they flew down after the poor kid.

"Ooogh…" Link groaned as the women landed.

"Are you okay?" Youmu asked.

"Yeah… what in the world just hit me?" Link asked.

"A Skulltula." Navi replied.

"Oh…" He said as he got up. "Next time… I'm not going to take a running start…" He groaned as he saw two Skulltulas who were easily dispatched by Youmu and Yuuka.

"So, I've been wondering something." Yuuka said.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Yeah?" Youmu asked.

"Why is it that you're here in this world?" Yuuka asked. "Yukari told me that you needed help, but she never explained why."

"Well, I had this dream…" Youmu said and explained the dream, and then mentioning that Link told her that he had the same dream.

"Interesting…" Yuuka mused. "As someone who came from Gensokyo's Dream World one time, maybe I can figure this out." She said. "Can you describe what they looked like?"

"Well, the two girls were on a white horse and the first girl was a small child probably around Link's age. She was wearing this purple robe and had this… thing on her head." Youmu explained. "As for the other woman, I couldn't tell what she was wearing, but she had these blue markings under her eyes… and she had the appearance of a grown adult like you, but she had silver hair."

"Okay… and what about this man?"

"From what I could tell, he was on a dark horse and he was dark skinned, had red hair, had this… really pointy nose and was wearing dark clothing… and a very brown cape." Link explained.

"I see…" Yuuka said, grabbing a Deku Stick and drawing it on the ground. "And what were you doing, Link?"

"He looked at me and I could've sworn he said something before he aimed the palm of his hand at me with this really powerful energy coming out of his hand…"

"Did you do anything?"

"No, I was just standing there in fear."

"Interesting…" Yuuka said and looked at Youmu. "And you weren't in the dream at all?"

"Not really."

"Hmm…" Yuuka rubbed her chin in thought. "From what I can tell, this probably isn't a nightmare or a dream, but rather… a vision into the future."

"But how come I got it?" Youmu asked.

"Well, this evil man you mentioned… he could be powerful enough to not only destroy this world, but Gensokyo as well. Sure, Reimu and Marisa could probably take him down, but we don't know how strong he really is. I say you two would need to exercise caution when approaching this man." Yuuka advised as the two nodded.

"And as for you, Youmu…" Yuuka looked at her. "You said you weren't in the dream, but who's to say you weren't? You were probably coming to Link's rescue at the last second before you abruptly woke up."

"You think so?" Youmu asked.

"Most likely." Yuuka nodded and then put the Deku Stick away.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Inside the Deku Tree**

"Now, let's move on." Yuuka said as they nodded and walked forward, burning up spider webs in the process. They came across a Deku Scrub that fired a Deku Seed at the group, but Link reflected it back with his shield as it screamed and ran off, but Yuuka raised her hand and tied the Deku Scrub with sunflowers.

"What the…?!" Link exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things.

Did those sunflowers appear out of nowhere?

Yuuka walked forward to the Deku Scrub, who looked scared. "Now, why did you do that?"

"I... I… I don't know! B-B-But… please… let me go!"

Yuuka said nothing but gave a sadistic grin. "If I do let you go, you'll probably attack us again… and I _won't_ like that one bit." She said. "Now, promise me that you will NEVER do that again… _or else."_

A shiver ran up Link's spine. "She's creeping me out!"

"Me too!" Navi shivered.

 _Wait until you see the other Youkai in my world._ Youmu thought. _This is nothing._

"O-Okay! I won't!" The Deku Scrub exclaimed. "I-In return… I'll tell you a code…!"

"Code? Give it to me."

"2-3-1… Twenty-Three is number one! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"…Twenty-Three is number one, eh? Good to know." Yuuka said. "Alright, we're done here."

"A-are you going to let me go?"

Yuuka chuckled, aiming her umbrella at it and sadistically grinned. "I never forgive those who shoot at me for no reason." She said and then unleashed a Master Spark while Youmu and Navi sweatdropped while Link fainted from the sadistic personality that is Yuuka.

"That seemed a bit too much." Navi said.

"She always takes things a bit too far since she's a sadist." Youmu said as Yuuka turned around with a sweet innocent smile.

"Well, let's keep moving forward, shall we?"

 _SPLIT PERSONALITY, MUCH?!_ Navi thought.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Wait, did we go into one gigantic circle?" Link asked.

Yuuka sweatdropped. "…I guess we could've just flown up after you explained the dream to me."

"How were we supposed to know that?" Youmu asked and then Yuuka pulled out the Deku Stick, put it near a torch and lit it, and then burned the spider web as they all jumped down, this time, Link landing in the water with his feet.

They soon got out of the water where they noticed three Deku scrubs glaring at them. "…2-3-1." Yuuka recalled. "Link!"

"Got it!" Link nodded and did the exact code, and then Yuuka trapped the Deku Scrub and walked forward.

"Alright, who do you work for?" Yuuka asked.

"Like I'd ever tell you!" He said.

"Very well." Yuuka said, pointing her umbrella to the side and using another Master Spark and killed the Deku Scrub's friends as it went wide eyed.

"OKAY OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU! IT'S QUEEN GOHMA!"

"What's her weak spot? I need to know this."

"WHEN HER EYE TURNS RED!" He yelled and cried. "I'M A TRAITOR!"

"But a very helpful one." Yuuka said… and then destroyed it while the three sweatdropped.

"How do you put up with a crazy woman like her?" Link asked.

"Simple… don't piss her off." Youmu said. "…Or destroy flowers in her presence." She added.

"…Good to know." Navi said as they walked into the next room, where they noticed Queen Gohma scurrying around, as if she was looking for something.

 **End BGM**

"The stone..." Queen Gohma spoke, surprising the four. "Where is the stone?"

"So… you're the cause of all this?" Yuuka asked, catching Queen Gohma's attention.

"I am..." The beast replied as she landed, roaring at them."Should I curse you three as well?"

"Hmph… you don't even look threatening." She smirked as they got ready to take her out.

 **BGM: Gensokyo, Past and Present ~ Flower Land (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Queen Gohma swiped at them, but they dodged and then noticed her eye glowing red. Yuuka fired a simple Danmaku bullet at her to stun her. "Now!" She ordered as Youmu and Link went right to work on it before Queen Gohma snapped out of her daze and attempted to flee and climbed on a wall, but Yuuka grabbed a hold of her. "Oh no, you don't!" She said and threw it to the ground, knocking the wind out of her and stunning her.

Link quickly slashed her several times before jumping back. "Youmu!"

"Got it!" Youmu said and slashed her before pulling out a Spell card. "Hesitation-Cutting Sword: Slash of Departing from Hesitation!" She shouted and then slashed down, cutting Gohma in half and ending the battle.

 **End BGM**

"Wow…" Link said in amazement.

Youmu put her sword away and then noticing it disappearing, leaving behind a Heart Container and a portal to leave the Deku Tree as Link took a look at it.

"Hmm…interesting." Link mused as he curiously picked it up, and then it was absorbed into him. "Weird, why do I feel a bit stronger?" He wondered before the four of them walked into the portal… and appeared right in front of the Deku Tree.

 **BGM: Deku Tree**

"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage… I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes… Now I have yet more to tell thee, wouldst thou listen…?"

The four of them nodded, although Yuuka couldn't help but wonder if the Deku Tree was slowly dying.

 **End BGM**

"Now… listen carefully… a wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…"

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

 _What?!_ Youmu thought.

"This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule… For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…"

 _The Triforce?_ Yuuka wondered.

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed… three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule… Din, the Goddess of Power… Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom… Farore, the Goddess of Courage…"

 _Power, Wisdom and Courage… hmm… fascinating._ Yuuka mused.

"Din… With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru… poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law into the world. Farore… With her rich soul, produced all life-forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens… and golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world."

 _Wow…_ Youmu thought in amazement.

"Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence and the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

The four of them were just amazed by the story, thinking about those three triangles.

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce… Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend… That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power… because of that curse, my end is nigh…"

 _What?!_ Youmu and Link thought.

 _I knew it…_ Yuuka thought.

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse was successful, I was doomed before you started. Yes, I will pass away soon… but do not grieve for me… I have been able to tell you of these important matters… this is Hyrule's final hope… Link, Youmu… Go now to Hyrule Castle… there thou wilt surely meet the Princess of Destiny. Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse upon me."

It was then that something glowed in front of them and a stone rested on Link's hand as Youmu, Yuuka and Navi took a look at. The Kokiri's Emerald, also known as the Spiritual Stone of the Forest.

 _This must be the stone Gohma was looking for._ Link thought, recalling Queen Gohma mentioning a stone.

"The future depends upon thee, Link and Youmu… thou art courageous… shouldst thou ever lose thy way, seek a vision of the path from the Sheikah Stone that stands besides thy home."

 _That we'll probably never use…_ Navi thought.

"Navi the fairy… Help Link and Youmu to carry out my will… I entreat thee… Navi… good…bye…"

It was that moment that the Deku Tree slowly lost its color before becoming gray completely, signaling that he just passed.

 **End BGM**

Yuuka sighed and walked forward and then raised her hand, as sunflowers rose around the Deku Tree. "There, that should be good enough." She whispered and walked forward. "This man that the Deku Tree described… if he means to get this Triforce… then he will do anything he can to get it." She said and looked at the two. "Don't let him get to it."

"We won't." Youmu said.

"Good." Yuuka nodded, hugging Youmu. "Gensokyo's counting on you… and so is Hyrule." She said and then a gap opened up. "Take care." She said, waving them goodbye and walking into the gap.

"…Come on, let's go to Hyrule Castle." Navi said as the two nodded and walked off, as Navi looked at the Deku Tree one last time. "Good bye… Great Deku Tree." She said and went away with the other two as they walked in silence, thinking what the Great Deku Tree said to them.

Until a little something got in the way to ruin the moment… and by a little something, I mean Mido.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "What did you do with the Great Deku Tree?! Did you kill him?!"

"No… we didn't." Link told him.

"I bet you did and your girlfriend helped you!"

"Girlfriend?" Youmu asked, blushing a little.

Link walked forward and then walked around Mido, glaring at him. "Mido, you might want to shut up if you know what's good for you." He quietly said and walked to the other side of Kokiri Forest with Youmu in tow.

"…Was it something I said?" Mido wondered as all the other Kokiri children wondered what had happened to the Great Deku Tree while Link and Youmu walked out of the forest and walked across a bridge.

"Oh… Link… are you leaving?" A voice asked as Link and Youmu turned around to see Saria approaching them.

"Saria…" Link looked at her.

"I always had a feeling you'd leave the forest someday, Link… because you're different from me and my friends… but that's alright… because we'll always be friends forever… won't we?" She quietly asked as Link had a saddened look on his face.

She then handed Link something. "I want you to take this Ocarina… take care of it for me."

Link took it. "I will."

"I hope that whenever you play the Ocarina, I hope you'll think of me and come back to the forest to visit." She said as Link nodded.

"…Goodbye…" Link solemnly said and took off running and Youmu and Navi went after him.

"Goodbye, Link…" Saria sadly said as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

 **And thus, the adventure is just beginning!**


	3. Meeting Zelda

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Field (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Wow, this place is huge!" Youmu said.

"I'll say. I've always wondered what it was like out of Kokiri Forest." Link said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet the princess at Hyrule Castle!" Navi said as they began to run off.

"Hoo! Hoo! Wait a minute, you three!" A voice said, stopping them as they looked up to see an owl on top of the tree trunk.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Kaepora Gaebora (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Who are you?" Youmu asked.

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora, an old, old friend of the Deku Tree."

 _Either I'm going crazy or an owl is actually talking to us…_ Link thought, but realized what the owl just said. "Wait, you knew the Deku Tree?"

"I did indeed, and it appears that your adventure is just beginning. You will face many hardships ahead, but do not be discouraged for this is your destiny. You will meet a princess very soon."

"Yeah, we kind of got that…" Youmu said, seeming to be a bit bored.

"Also, I advise you that when you get to Hyrule Town that you will need to have a different look, Youmu. You will have to blend in with the rest of the folk here in Hyrule, just to let you know." He advised. "Well, I must be off, see you soon!" He said and then flew off.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hyrule Field**

"That owl was right. You do need a new look to blend in." Navi said.

"I don't think I look like I stick out or anything." Youmu said. "…Then again, I'm glad Marisa isn't with us, otherwise he probably would've dissed her outfit by calling it tacky."

"Why?"

"Let's just say… Kasen landed in the hospital after calling Marisa's outfit 'tacky' and she needed a different outfit."

"Remind me to wear protective clothes if I ever manage to come across this Gensokyo…" Link sweatdropped. So with that, they took off to Hyrule Town, going across the drawbridge that connected to it, and then noticed a door when they got inside. "I wonder what's in here?" He wondered and walked in as Youmu and Navi, as they saw a lot of pots in the room.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hyrule Town (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"How many pots does this room need?!" Youmu asked.

"…For some reason, I have a strange desire to destroy all of these." Link said, unsheathing the Kokiri Sword.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? They could belong to someone… and they could be value-"

 **SMASH!**

"-Able…" Youmu sweatdropped, watching Link destroy the pots like a maniac.

"Wow, look at him go!" Navi said.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link yelled, throwing a pot to a box and destroying the two, while also uncovering a Gold Skulltula in the process…and it was immediately killed when Link smashed it with a pot… and soon, the room was just covered in debris, Rupees, and a gold Skulltula coin.

"Okaaaaay, I think that's enough." Youmu said.

Link panted while gathering the Gold Skulltula Coin and the many Rupees. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." He apologized and walked out, pretending what he did never happened. While they were walking around Hyrule Town, Youmu noticed a clothing store.

 _Hmm… maybe I do stick out…_ Youmu thought and unsheathed her swords. "Hey Link, hold these for me, would ya? I'm going to go try something on."

"Okay." Link said and then Youmu walked into the clothing store as the two sat by the fountain, but not before giving Youmu some Rupees.

"I never knew she had two swords." Navi said.

"She must be more skilled than I am." Link said. "I wonder what it'd be like to battle her?"

"At your age? You'd probably get defeated easily."

"Yeah…" Link nodded as they wandered around the town while waiting for Youmu as they then wandered into a store and saw a Hyrulian Shield. "Whoa…"

"Link, look at the price on that."

Link looked at the price of it. "80 Rupees?" He asked.

"How many do you have?" Navi asked.

"Well, given the fact that I grabbed a lot of Rupees from all those pots, I think I have enough." He said and then pulled them out to give to the cashier and he counted them.

"That's 80 Rupees exactly." He said.

"Cool!" He grinned and paid for the shield as he strapped it to his back and walked out… and then another strange desire to destroy more pots, and so he did, much to Navi's concern and gathered more Rupees. "I don't know how those pots were fixed so easily, but I don't care!"

"You're starting to scare me a little." Navi said and then they waited by the fountain where they noticed something on a stand and they walked over to it. "Is that a dragon?"

"It's a very cute one." Link said as the dragon was a little red dragon as it looked at them with puppy dog eyes. "So, how much for this little guy?"

"70 Rupees." The man said and Link gave him 70 Rupees and Link took the cage to the fountain and opened it.

"Alright, you're out. Now go and explore the world!" Link said… but the baby dragon didn't want to do that and stuck by Link's side.

"I think he likes you." Navi said.

"Well, I don't like him! I just wanted to save him from being locked in the cage for the rest of his life!"

"Uh-huh…likely story."

Link sighed. "Well… I guess he's not going to scram any time soon." He said and then picked up the dragon. "Well, I guess I better name you then." He then thought of a name for the little guy. "How about if I call you…Volva?"

The dragon, Volva, smiled… and then breathed fire in Link's face. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"I think he likes the name." Navi said.

Link coughed out smoke. "Yeah… but he just cooked my face…" He coughed.

"So you got yourself a new pet, huh? That's cute." Youmu's voice said as they looked at her and Link jawdropped.

"Holy mother of Din…" He said.

Youmu is now wearing a tunic with her signature green color and is wearing a silver undershirt with a chainmail shirt over that for some added defense. She's also wearing black elbow length gloves with a symbol of her ghost half on the back of the hands. Along with that are silver leggings and black thigh high leather heeled boots (like an inch and a half of a heel so she can still move normally). She has a black leather belt with a cherry blossom belt buckle and on her ears are two cherry blossom earrings. Her headband is still there and here is still messy like in Ten Desires.

"What do you think?" Youmu asked.

"You look… amazing!"

"Thanks." Youmu smiled. "Although, my ears are killing me though. I guess that's what I get for trying on earrings." She laughed. "So, what are you naming this little guy?"

"Volva."

"Aww, he's so cute!" Youmu said, petting his head… and then got a face full of fire in her face as she coughed out smoke. "And I thought Mokou's fire was hot…" She blinked as Link gave her swords back to her as she sheathed them once more.

"Well, let's head on over now." Navi said as they nodded and walked over.

"Hoot! Hoot! Over here!" Kaepora Gaebora's voice caught their attention.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Kaepora Gaebora**

"Oh… hi…" Link unenthusiastically greeted.

"I see you followed by advice by changing your look… and it seems you got a new pet." Kaepora Gaebora said. "Anywho, you're nearly there to Hyrule Castle… just don't get spotted by the guards. In fact, here's what I suggest you do. First of all-"

Blah blah blah…

Yadda yadda yadda…

Link and Youmu were played cards while Volva was sleeping next to a sleeping Navi. "Got any threes?" Link asked.

"No… do you have any fives?"

"Agh! I do!"

"Did you catch all of that?" The chatterbox that was Kaepora Gaebora asked.

"Yeah yeah, we caught all of that." Link dismissed him. "Do you have any ones?"

Youmu had a troubled look on her face. "…I have two of them…"

"Awesome! Hand 'em over!"

"I'll miss them…" Youmu sighed with anime-like tears running down her cheeks.

"Well, I'll be off." Kaepora Gaebora said and took off flying.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hyrule Field**

"Zzzz… wha…? Is he done rambling…?" Navi yawned.

"He is." Youmu said as she got up and put the cards away.

"I thought he'd never shut up." Link said as they continued on forward where they noticed a young girl in front of the gates.

"What do you mean you won't let me on through?!" The girl asked. "My dad is probably taking another nap!"

"Sorry, but little kids are not allowed to enter Hyrule Castle."

"Picky picky…" The girl growled and walked away, then noticing the group. "Oh! Who are you?"

"I'm Link, this is Youmu, Navi and Volva."

"Oh! You got a little dragon for a pet! That's so cute!" The girl smiled and petted it as he smiled…and breathed fire on her. "Feisty little thing, aren't you?" She asked, coughing out smoke.

"What's your name?" Link asked.

"Malon. My dad is possibly sleeping… AGAIN." She muttered under her breath. "He delivered some milk from Lon Lon Ranch and never returned, so I tried to come over but they won't let me in because 'little kids' aren't allowed."

"Perhaps we can sneak you in." Navi said.

"How?" Malon asked.

"Simple." Navi said and looked at Youmu.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Wow, I can see Lon Lon Ranch from here!" Malon exclaimed.

"I'm not used…to carrying…multiple passengers…!" Youmu groaned as Volva was on her back and Link and Malon were holding on to her arms.

"It could be worse… Link could be a teenager." Navi said.

"Don't give him ideas…!" Youmu groaned and then Malon spotted his father taking a nap.

"There he is!" Malon said, pointing to where he was. Youmu flew down, then put her hands on her knees once the passengers got off, panting.

"Next time… we just sneak in when it's night…!" Youmu panted while Malon walked over to her father who was snoozing away.

"Dad… dad! Wake up…" Malon said, but he was sleeping away.

"Mmm…"

"Wake up, dad! Rise and shine! Up and at 'em!" Malon said before clenching her fists, shaking him awake, whistling in his ear, and swiftly kicking him… but he was still asleep and her eye twitched.

It was at this moment that Malon had an idea and whispered something in Volva's ear. Volva nodded and happily walked over to Talon, and then happily breathed fire in his face.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled, launching high into the air and landing in the water. "WHAT IN TARNATION?!" He yelled as he came up to the surface.

"Hello, father." Malon said, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently, also having quite the annoyed look on her face.

"O-Oh…! M-Malon…! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

Talon paled as he got out of the water. "Uh… eheheh… um…" Talon grabbed his daughter's arm. "TO LON LON RANCH!" He yelled and took off running while screaming while poor Malon was being dragged by her father… and leaving the four in their dust, and they were already coughing.

"That… was the strangest thing I've ever seen… of all time." Youmu coughed.

"No kidding." Link coughed.

"I think I got dust in my wings…" Navi complained as they then snuck on into the little passageway.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hyrule Castle Courtyard (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They came out of the passageway to discover that they're in the courtyard and that guards were walking around. "So, we sneak around?" Link asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Youmu nodded as they snuck around without being caught… until Volva accidentally sneezed and let out a stream of fire that was seen by a guard, as the four of them could've sworn they heard a Metal Gear "!" sound.

Poor Volva had dust in his nose…

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Encounter (Metal Gear Solid)**

"What was that?" The guard asked and curiously walked over as the three of them started sweating while Volva was smiling innocently.

The guard turned the corner after he got close, but saw nobody there. He was unaware of Youmu in the air with Link, Navi and Volva. "…Could've sworn I saw something." He said and went back to his duties while the four of them flew over unnoticed and then landed without being spotted.

 **End BGM**

"That was close…" Youmu sighed with relief.

"I think Volva had dust in his nose." Navi pointed out the obvious.

"Gee, thank you…" Link said with minor annoyance as they walked over, seeing a small girl looking inside a window.

The girl possibly had a distressed look on her face and then she heard footsteps approaching her. "Hmm?" She turned around to see the four. "Oh!"

 **BGM: Zelda's Lullaby (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Hi." Link greeted.

"Hello." She greeted. "I'm Princess Zelda… what are your names?"

"Link."

"Youmu."

"Navi!"

Volva just did a cute little roar.

"Link and Youmu…" Zelda rubbed her chin in thought. "Those sound…familiar." She mused. "Hmm, you wouldn't happen to have the green spiritual stone?"

Link nodded and pulled it out. "We do."

"I thought so!" Zelda smiled. "Then you must be the ones I heard about in my dream!"

 _There's a THIRD one?!_ Navi thought as Link and Youmu looked a bit…scared by this.

"You see, I had this dream of dark storm clouds billowing over the land of Hyrule, but suddenly a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground, the light turned into two figures holding a green and shining stone and a fairy was following them." She explained. _Though, I didn't see anything about a dragon…_ "I knew this was a prophecy that two people would come from the forest… I thought you two were the ones."

"We were?" Youmu asked.

"Yes, you were." Zelda nodded. "Now… would you be so kind to listen to this story I'm about to tell you? It's a secret about the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Can you please keep it a secret to everybody?"

"Sure, why not?" Navi asked.

Zelda smiled. "Thank you! Anyway, the legend goes like this: The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the Gods somewhere in Hyrule and the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to an age of prosperity, but if someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil… that's what has been foretold…"

 _Yikes…_ Link thought.

"So the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones." Zelda continued.

 _Temple of Time? I wonder what that looks like._ Youmu thought.

"The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world, but it's sealed off by a stone wall called the Door of Time. In order to open the door, it's said that you need to collect the three Spiritual Stones. Another thing that you need is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend. The Ocarina of Time." She finished. "Did you understand any of that?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did." Youmu nodded.

"That's good. Oh! I forgot to mention that I was just spying through this window just now. The other element in my dream… the dark clouds, I believe they symbolize that man." She said as Youmu and Link looked at each other and then looked inside to see what Zelda was looking at, seeing a dark skinned man bowing before someone, possibly the king.

It was the same man from Link and Youmu's dream!

"Can you see the evil eyes in that man? That's Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo. They hail from the desert from the west. Even though he swears allegiance to my father, I know that he's not sincere. The dark clouds covering Hyrule… it must be _him!"_

Ganondorf, sensing something, turned his head to the window, but they quickly put their heads down before he could get a good look at them.

"Did he see you? Don't worry about it; he doesn't know what we're planning… yet!" Zelda giggled mischievously. "I also told my father about this dream but he didn't believe it was a prophecy, and yet… I can sense his evil intentions! What he's after is most likely the Triforce in the Sacred Realm… I believe he came to Hyrule to take it… and he wants to take over Hyru-… no… the world!"

She turned to them. "Please… you have to help me… we're the only ones that can save Hyrule!"

Youmu smiled. "We'll definitely do that."

"We sure will!" Link nodded.

"Thank you!" Zelda smiled. "I'm just… I'm just afraid that Ganondorf will destroy Hyrule… his power is incredible… but I'm glad that you two came."

 _So am I chopped liver or something…?_ Navi wondered.

"We mustn't let him get the Triforce. I'll protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power… I won't let him have it! The two of you should go and find the other two Spiritual Stones. We need to get the Triforce before he does…and then we'll defeat him! Also… take this." She said, handing them a letter. "I'm sure it'll be helpful."

Youmu nodded and put the letter away after taking it.

"My attendant will guide you out of here. Don't be afraid to talk to her." She requested as they looked to see a woman walking up to them as the four of them walked to her, and they saw blue markings under her eyes.

 _Blue markings?!_ Youmu thought.

"Hello." She greeted. "I'm Zelda's attendant, Impa." She said. "You're about to embark on an adventure, are you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Link nodded.

"Good. I also believe Zelda's story… I do not trust that evil man either. Also, my role in that dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. I've played this song to Zelda when she was a little baby." She said, a little loudly which caused Zelda to blush in embarrassment.

 _Did you have to mention that part?_ She thought.

"There's mysterious power in these notes. Listen well." She instructed and started playing Zelda's Lullaby two times before Link attempted to do it on his Ocarina, playing it perfectly.

 _Did I just…play it perfectly on my first try?_ Link wondered in surprise.

"Good. Now, I'll take you four out of this castle and away from the guards." She said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"You see that mountain over there?" Impa asked as they looked at a very tall mountain. "That is where you should go next, Death Mountain… home of the Gorons. Death Mountain has the Spiritual Stone of Fire… oh, and make sure you talk to the locals of Kakariko Village, that's the place where I was born."

"Got it." Youmu nodded and they turned around to see Impa gone.

"Wasn't she just here?" Link wondered. "Oh well, let's just head to Death Mountain." She said.

"I think we should tell Saria what we're about to do first. Just to be on the safe side." Navi suggested.

"Good idea." Youmu nodded and they went back to Kokiri Forest, where they learned that Saria was somewhere in the Lost Woods.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lost Woods (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Okay, so where the heck are we supposed to go in a place like this?" Youmu asked.

"Wait… do you hear that?" Link wondered. "It sounds like music." He said and he followed the music with the three of them following the sound of the music.

They soon came across a maze and they were about to enter it… when a Wolfos sprung from a flower garden and howled… only to get killed when Youmu impaled it. "Wow, nice reflexes." Link said.

"One of the perks of being a samurai." Youmu chuckled as they guided their way through the maze until they walked up the stairs and then noticed Saria playing on another Ocarina, sitting on a tree stump.

 **End BGM**

Saria opened her eyes and saw them. "I've been waiting for you." She said. "This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's basically my secret hiding place. And yet… I feel… I feel as if this place will be very important for all of us. I just know it."

"I see." Link nodded.

Saria smiled at him. "Link, I'd like you to play the Ocarina with me so I can teach you to talk with the spirits in the forest."

"Okay." Link pulled out his Ocarina and then followed along to Saria's Song as Link then started playing it perfectly after a few tries as Saria smiled in happiness.

"Yes, that's it! That's how it's done!" She said and then hugged him, and he hugged her back while Youmu smiled at this while leaning on a wall. "If you ever want to talk to me, just play that song."

"Got it." Link nodded.

Saria then sighed sadly. "So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Off to a new adventure with Youmu, saving this world, all of that fun stuff, I suppose." She said and then looked into his eyes with sadness. "I'll miss you…and good luck."

"Thanks, see ya." Link waved her goodbye, also looking a bit sad as they walked out of the Lost Woods, ready to start heading towards Death Mountain.

* * *

 **You ever have those moments when you're having a good day and then you hear about one of your friends developing a seizure disorder? Yeah... I had that moment. T-T**


	4. To Death Mountain!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"You feeling okay?" Youmu asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss Saria…" Link sighed a little.

"Don't worry; she said that place will be important later. So I'm sure we'll see her again!" Navi said.

"She's right." Youmu nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Link smiled as they wandered to Kakariko Village until they came across Lon Lon Ranch. "Hey, isn't that the place where Malon got dragged by her father?"

"I believe so." Youmu said.

"Hey!" Navi suddenly called, stopping Youmu, Link and Volva.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"I think I hear someone singing." Navi said.

"You sure about that?" Youmu asked.

"Listen." Navi told them. Wondering if maybe there really was any singing, Youmu and Link listened carefully and, after a short time, heard the singing...coming from the Lon Lon Ranch, where they then walked over to.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lon Lon Ranch (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They wandered into Lon Lon Ranch and on their way by; they heard snoring in one of the buildings. "I'll go check that out." Youmu said.

"Okay, I'll wait." Link nodded and she walked in.

He would've waited for her…

If he wasn't attracted to someone singing as he slowly walked over.

"Link?" Navi wondered and flew over to him while Volva followed them as well in curiosity. Link soon founded himself in a corral full of horses, including a certain foal with a reddish color as well and then he noticed the horse standing next to Malon, who was singing a song.

Malon opened her eyes and saw Link. "Oh, hi!"

"You have a pretty singing voice."

Malon giggled and blushed a little. "Thanks… I was just singing this song to Epona over here."

"Epona?" Link asked and looked at the red foal and he gently extended his arm to the horse, but Epona neighed and shyly ran off.

"She's not used to new people." Malon explained.

"Geez… would've been nice to know." Link muttered.

"She really likes this song I sing for her. Maybe I can teach you the song!"

"I don't sing… but I do play!" He said, pulling out the Ocarina.

"Cool! This is how it goes!" She said and started playing it, and when Link found the right notes, he began to play it and Epona turned her head, attracted to it and ran over, and then gently nudging Link as he smiled... and then Epona nudged him over to Malon until they were close.

 _Really_ close.

Link blushed. "H-Hey…!" He exclaimed as Malon giggled and closed her eyes, leaning in as Link gulped as his face was a deep red and closed his eyes…

…And then his ear was pulled by Youmu. "OOOOOW!"

"Honestly, I turn my back for ONE second and you're already kissing a girl…" She said, dragging him away.

"I-OW-WASN'T-OW-KISSING-OW-HER-OW!" He yelled as Malon saw this and giggled.

"Oh well, maybe some other time!" She said as Epona watched the four of them take off.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hyrule Field**

Youmu then released him, giving him quite the annoyed look. "I thought you said you'd wait for me."

"You'd be attracted to Malon's music too, y'know!"

"Well, I didn't hear that because I was busy waking up that old man again, gathering these chickens called Cuccos and now I have a bottle of milk for some reason!"

"Lon Lon Milk?" Navi asked.

"Yeah… and it's actually quite tasty." She said. "And when I walked out, I wondered what you were up to and it seemed like you were kissing Malon!"

"Not my fault that horse decided to push me to her!"

"Oh sure, blame the horse!"

"It's true!"

"…You both sound like an old married couple." Navi said.

"Navi, shut up!" Both of them shouted as she sweatdropped.

 _Me and my big mouth…_

"Anyway, let's just head over to Death Mountain or whatever…" Youmu said as they soon made their way to Kakariko Village.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Something about this village is relaxing, I don't know why." Navi said as they walked around while a woman requested them to gather up her Cuccos that flew off… and one quick movement, Youmu immediately gathered them up and dropping them off, including freeing one from inside a box for some bizarre reason.

And in return?

A bottle full of a red liquid.

Red liquid that happened to have healing properties.

"Thanks." Youmu said as she put it in her pocket.

"Say… does this passage lead straight to Death Mountain?" Link wondered and they walked to the passage… which lead to a graveyard. "Nope, just a graveyard."

"G-Graveyard…?" Youmu asked, for she knew one thing about graveyards.

Ghosts.

Youmu paled just thinking about it. "C-Can we just go a different way?" She asked, seeming to be a bit scared.

"I actually want to check this place out." Link said and looked around the Graveyard and then Volva whined a little as they looked to see him digging up dirt. "Volva, what are you doing?!"

"Volva! No!" Youmu scolded… but it was too late and then to their surprise, Volva dug out another Hylian Shield.

"Wait… a shield?!" Link asked as his eye twitched. "You mean… I wasted all of those Rupees…"

"Yep…" Navi nodded.

"All of those Rupees that I got from destroying pots… and I wasted them on a shield in a store…"

"Yup…"

"And all this time… there was a shield… buried underneath a grave."

"Yuuuup…"

Link's eye twitched and then started screaming in frustration… well, on the inside anyway. "Are you okay, Link?" Youmu asked.

"No… I'm screaming internally…" He growled.

"Well, on the bright side, at least I have a shield I can use!" Youmu smiled as she strapped the shield to her back.

"Whatever." Link sighed in annoyance and kept wandering around the graveyard until they noticed a gravestone with a Triforce symbol in front of it. He got an idea and pulled out his Ocarina, then starting to play Zelda's Lullaby… and then suddenly, a lightning bolt crashed into the gravestone and destroying it, revealing a passageway. "…Cool!"

"A-are you sure that's a good idea? Can we turn back now?" Youmu asked.

"No way! I'm not missing out on this golden opportunity!" Link said. "You can stay here if you want, _crybaby_."

"What… did you call me?"

"You heard me!"

"I'll have you know that I'm NOT a crybaby and I'll prove it to you!" She said and then went on in with Link.

"This oughta be good." Navi said and she and Volva went inside as well.

 **End BGM**

"So… why are we in here anyway?" Youmu asked.

"I want to see what's in here." Link replied as they made their way through, but then noticed some ugly ReDeads just standing there. "Oh, you're ugly…" He whispered as he quickly made his way around them while dragging a petrified Youmu away. They walked into another room where they noticed an engraving in a wall.

"Let's see what it says here…" He said and started reading it. "This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family." He read. "The rising sun will eventually set. A newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun… give peaceful rest to the living dead."

"Well, that's interesting." Navi said.

"Yeah." Link nodded and saw something. "Oh, there's something on the bottom here…" He said and knelt down. "Some sort of… music notes." He said. "Okay, I think I got it…"

It was then they heard roaring as they turned to see the ReDead's slowly walking in, ready to kill them.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You figure out that song! I'll take care of them!" Youmu said.

"Got it!" Link nodded and Youmu unsheathed her swords, ready to take them out.

Although, she _would_ be ready to fight them… if her knees weren't shaking like crazy.

In fact, her whole body was trembling.

One of the ReDeads let out a terrifying scream that caused her to freeze up in fear. "L-Link…! Hurry!"

"I'm trying here!" He said. "Let's see…" He played a few notes, but that didn't work. "No, that's not it."

"LINK!"

"Don't rush me!" Link shouted and then started playing, but the notes weren't exact. "Come on, come on… I think I almost had it!"

"HEY! HURRY IT UP!" Navi yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Link yelled back and then tried out a few notes… and it seemed about right and then started playing it… and he started playing the Sun's Song, freezing up the ReDeads on the spot.

"Hey, that worked!" Navi said as Link ran forward and grabbed the petrified Youmu's arm.

"AND WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" He yelled and they got out of the deep dark creepy cave.

 **End BGM**

Youmu sighed with relief as soon as they got out of there. "Thanks…" She said.

"No problem… although it seems you're afraid of undead creatures." Link pointed out.

"Actually, I'm afraid of ghosts and other creepy things…" Youmu admitted. "Which is ironic because I'm already half-dead."

"…What?"

"You see, I'm half human, half phantom." She explained.

"...What?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it…" Youmu sighed and got up. "Now let's get to Death Mountain already." She said and walked away.

"I'm sorry… BUT WHAT?!" Link yelled.

"She said not to worry about it." Navi said and flew off.

"…What's next, she tells me she's older than she looks?" Link asked and walked off while Volva was happily running over to them as they made their way to the upper levels of Kakariko Village, where a guard prevented them from going forward, until Link handed him the letter that Zelda gave them.

"Please let my friends on through! The world is in danger! – Princess Zelda"

"…What kind of game is she playing this time?" The guard wondered. "Oh well, if it's signed by Zelda, I guess I'll have to let you on through." He said and opened the gate. "I'd be careful if I were you… there's a lot of dangerous monsters up ahead."

"Oh please, we can take 'em on easily!" Youmu said and then walked away.

"Except for those ReDeads!" Navi reminded.

"Oh be quiet!" Youmu growled in annoyance while Link chuckled at this as they made their way to the top of Death Mountain. They took out some Tektites in the process and also avoided incoming boulders, and eventually, they made their way into a cave called Goron City.

 **BGM: Goron City (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"What is this place?" Link wondered and Youmu looked at a sign.

"Welcome to Goron City." She read. "…This is a city?"

"Looks more like an underground cave." Link said as they casually walked around the so-called city as the creatures, called Gorons, were busy going about their lives without a care in the world.

"I'm getting worried about the chief. He's been getting quite upset." One said.

"I hope he feels better." Another spoke.

"Excuse me." Youmu got their attention. "Who is this 'chief' you mentioned?"

"His name is Darunia… and he's been quite… not himself. He's in his room." The Goron pointed in a direction.

"Thanks." She waved him goodbye as they proceeded to walk to the room, noticing a Triforce symbol in front of it and then Link played Zelda's Lullaby and then the door opened and then they walked on in, seeing Darunia minding his own business.

"Ah, you came!" Darunia smiled and then turned around to see the four. "…Is this some kind of joke?! I thought the king went out of his way to come see me, but he sends measly CHILDREN here instead?!"

 _I'm not a child._ Youmu thought, seeming a bit offended by Darunia's comment.

"I'm already in a bad mood, but this just made things a whole lot worse! Now scram!" He ordered...and then startled them by punching a rocky wall and pulling out a rock. He put the rock in his mouth and, after a few chews, spat it out in disgust. "Yuck! Too nasty!"

"Hmm…" Navi had an idea and whispered something in Link's ear.

"…You sure that'll work?"

"Possibly."

"Okay, if you say so." Link said, pulling out his Ocarina and then started to play Saria's Song.

"Wait, are you just gonna ignore that he just ate a rock?!" Youmu exclaimed. "...Okay, he spat out the rock, but still!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lost Woods (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Darunia stopped what he was doing… and then started dancing as the four of them looked at Darunia's… bizarre dancing.

"What… the hell…" Youmu wondered.

"That's just wrong…" Link's eye twitched.

"What am I even looking at?!" Navi asked, looking at him in horror while Volva just looked at the dancing intently.

"Hot! HOOOOT! OOOH YEAH!" Darunia yelled and then stopped dancing. "Sorry about that, but I don't know what came over me! I just felt like dancing!"

 **End BGM**

"You don't say…" Youmu's eye twitched.

"Anyway, I am Darunia, the leader of Goron City. What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for the Spiritual Stone of Fire. We assume you have it." Link said.

"Goron's Ruby? Of course I have it… but I'm not just going to give it to you right away."

"What makes you say that?"

"You see, Goron City has been facing a problem lately. The entrance to Dodongo Caverns have sealed up and it's cutting off our food supply, not to mention that the Bomb Flowers haven't been doing so well." He said.

"Your food supply?" Navi asked.

"Yes! We Gorons thrive on rocks and we can find plenty of our favorite rocks in Dodongo Caverns, but unfortunately, it's been sealed up! Not to mention there's a humongous monster in there that will kill any Goron that comes near it!"

"Perhaps we can take care of the problem. After we get rid of his problem, you can give us the Spiritual Stone of Fire in exchange." Youmu suggested.

"Hmm… you got yourself a deal!" He nodded. "Oh, and you might want these if you want to pull bombs off of their roots. It'll help you destroy the seal that's blocking off our food supply." He said and gave them bracelets… well, actually… he forced them on, but still, he gave them bracelets.

"Thanks…I guess." Link said and they walked off and then once they got outside, they started pulling off bombs off of their flowers and tossed them over the edge… but unfortunately, their aim was way off and not hitting the seal… which ironically enough, was a bunch of rocks.

"Okay, is it me or does our aim suck from way up high?" Youmu asked.

"Maybe I can help!" A voice said from behind as they turned to see a tall woman approaching them with a large horn on her forehead… although Link couldn't help but notice that this woman had… very large breasts covered by a white shirt.

This woman was none other than Yuugi Hoshiguma.

"Yuugi?" Youmu asked. "What are you doing here?"

"One word: Yukari." She replied. "She thought you needed some help."

"Tell her I said thanks when you get back."

"Alright." Yuugi nodded. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I'll be breaking off this entrance."

"Good luck, our aim with these bombs is terrible." Link said.

"Who said anything about bombs?" Yuugi smirked while cracking her knuckles as she jumped off of the edge and landed on the ground, and then she pulled back her fist and punched the rocks… and then they shattered once the fist connected.

"WHAT THE?!" Link and Navi yelled.

"She's a really powerful Oni. I wouldn't mess with her." Youmu said and then they made their way down and meeting up with Yuugi.

"Alright, let's take this monster down."

"Y'know… I can't help but notice that the seal is made up entirely of rocks." Link said. "And they said they were starving."

"Maybe they don't taste good." Navi said. "Darunia didn't like that one rock back there."

Yuugi chuckled. "Or they probably have rocks for brains or something." She said. "Now, let's go in."

"Right." Youmu nodded as the five of them went into Dodongo Caverns.

* * *

 **And thus, the powerhouse that is Yuugi has arrived!**


	5. King Dodongo

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Dodongo's Cavern (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

As the five walked in to the cave, Link grabbed a Bomb Flower to blow up a nearby wall… only to have Yuugi punch the wall instead. "Why waste a bomb when you got me?" Yuugi smirked. Link tossed the bomb behind him as it exploded.

"You could have saved that for later, y'know." Youmu said.

"It was already lit." He shrugged it off and then they walked in, avoiding the Keese and then noticed a Beamos firing a laser at them, but they avoided it and then to its shock, Yuugi picked it up.

"I've seen bigger lasers than your pathetic little laser!" Yuugi declared and then threw it into the magma below, destroying it instantly.

"What did she mean by 'bigger lasers'?" Link asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"You don't want to know." Youmu chuckled as they blew up a wall and walked on through, and then some Baby Dodongos ran straight for them as they immediately got rid of them, but Yuugi picked one up and swung it around with her hand, making it very dizzy.

"YEEHAW!" Yuugi yelled and then threw it at a wall, breaking it and scaring the life out of some Keese.

"…She's crazier than Yuuka!" Link exclaimed.

"Hey Yuugi, how much sake did you drink?" Youmu curiously asked.

"Oh, just five glasses in my Hoshiguma dish. I would've had a sixth if Yukari didn't come get me." _Buzzkill._ She thought as they walked over while Link and Navi worriedly looked at Yuugi while she picked up a statue before the others could move it and slammed it on a button, raising the bars up from the door and then they walked in, entering of what seemed to be an arena-like place.

"What is this place?" Youmu wondered as they then heard a scream and then two Lizalfos landed in front of them.

 **BGM: Middle Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)**

"Lizalfos!" Navi exclaimed.

"Only two? Lame!" Yuugi smirked as the three of them got ready while Navi and Volva stood by.

Youmu blocked a Lizalfos attacking her and then returned the favor, but it blocked and parried right back at her, knocking her over but she stood her ground and then fired Danmaku at his face, forcing it to jump away but. Yuugi used an uppercut with her leg to knock it up in the air and then flew up and scissor kicked him down where Youmu slashed him away.

Link blocked with his Deku Shield and then countered with a couple of slashes but the Lizalfos retaliated and slashed him, only to get blocked by the shield and then Link did a weak Spin Attack and slashed it away.

"I'll go help Link… you deal with this lizard thing." Yuugi said.

"Got it!" Youmu nodded and then Yuugi ran over and punched the Lizalfos in the gut while Youmu unsheathed her other sword and slashed the Lizalfos repeatedly until she slashed the sword off the Lizalfos's hand and then slashed right through it to get rid of him and turned her head to see Link impaling the Lizalfos after it was having a rough time with Yuugi, and then the Lizalfos disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"You okay?" Youmu asked.

"Just a little beat up, but nothing too serious." Link replied. They soon kept on going where they noticed adult Dodongos, but they were already destroyed when the three of them took care of them, and before Link could take out a Deku Stick to light the other torches, Yuugi walked over to the barred door and with her strength, she bent them and then punched the door to create a massive hole in the door.

"…Just who are you people?" Navi asked.

"Just a bunch of Youkai. Remember that." Youmu winked before the two of them went through the hole and Volva crawled over, leaving Link and Navi behind.

"A Youwhat?" Link asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Navi nodded.

 _Still… something about Youmu makes me feel… something, but I don't know what to call it._ Link thought as they walked on through and pushed a button, seeing the door open from the other side of the room.

"You know, I was wondering if we were going in one huge circle." Youmu said and they went on through, seeing a lot of bomb flowers next to each other. Link decided to put a bomb in the middle of the room and placed it there, causing a lot of explosions that blocked out the sound of Yuugi breaking a cracked wall.

It was then that stairs fell in front of them. "Nice." Youmu said and then noticed Yuugi coming back with a compass in her hand. "Is that a compass?"

"Yep…but it was guarded by a statue that came alive. Luckily, I decided to give it a lesson on why it's wrong to pick a fight with an Oni." Yuugi smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"A statue coming alive? I'll believe it when I see it." Link said as they went up a higher level and went into the next room where Youmu and Yuugi fired Danmaku at the Fire Keese, though one Danmaku bullet bounced off of the wall and hit a statue, as it came alive and went right for them.

"Watch out, that's an Armos!" Navi shouted.

"Do you believe me now?!" Yuugi asked before punching it in the face to destroy it.

"Yes… I totally believe you!" Link said, still trying to comprehend that a statue just tried to kill them hadn't Yuugi stepped in. They then pushed the button and went on through where they found themselves in a room with the moving spike traps.

"Hey, I see a cracked wall over there." Navi pointed out. "It should lead us to where we're going to."

"Or, we can just take a shortcut." Youmu said, pointing to the other side. "Besides, we'd go in a circle anyway."

"She does have a point." Link said as Youmu picked him up while Yuugi picked up Volva as they went over and landed in front of a giant treasure chest and pulled out a Bomb Bag in the process.

"Cool, now we can store up on bombs!" Youmu grinned, high fiving Link as they walked on past, then noticing a sign near the huge Dodongo skull.

"Giant dead Dodongo… when it sees red, a new way to go will be open." Yuugi read. "What does that even mean?"

Link looked down and pulled out the Bomb Bag, tossing a bomb over to Youmi. "I have an idea." Link said as they went to both of the eyes and dropped two bombs while lighting it and then dropped them into the eye sockets, and then the eyes turned red and then the mouth opened up to reveal a doorway.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Yuugi said as they went down and entered the doorway, noticing a barred doorway and a route that led to a block that would hold down a button in the room and Link was about to do that, but Yuugi wasn't going to let him have his way.

Oh no, she flew up, grabbed the block and slammed it down on the button to open it up with a grin on her face. "…She makes things look easy!" Navi exclaimed.

"I really wish I was that strong." Link said as they walked into a dead end… but they did notice a crack in the ground, so Link decided to bomb the ground and then they jumped on in, hearing a roar in the process as they looked over to see a Dodongo that was much bigger than the other Dodongos they encountered. This was King Dodongo.

But this wasn't the Ocarina of Time King Dodongo…

It was the Hyrule Warriors version that bares golden scales, two red horns on both sides of its head, red claws, and red crystal-like spikes running along its back and joints.

"Whoa...he's really big." Link said.

"Who cares? It's just a humongous Dodongo." Yuugi said, as they got ready to fight the dinosaur, who also got ready with a roar.

 **BGM: Dinosaur Boss Battle: Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

King Dodongo roared and breathed fire at the group, but they rolled out of the way while Youmu grabbed Volva and put him back up in the room above so he wouldn't get hurt. King Dodongo ran towards them and slashed them with his claws, but they jumped back.

"Feat of Strength: Wind Blowing Down From Mt. Ooe!" Yuugi shouted.

Link quickly slashed King Dodongo, but King Dodongo whacked him away with his tail and then jumped into the air and created a small shockwave when he landed, then proceeding to roll straight for Youmu, but she rolled out of the way while being careful not to go diving into the lava.

Yuugi growled and then punched King Dodongo straight to a wall, dealing some damage to him but he didn't seem completely fazed. Link got back up and noticed a Bomb Flower next to him, getting an idea.

King Dodongo ran over and rammed into Youmu, but she held her ground and her feet dug into the ground, as she tried to counter, but King Dodongo wasn't letting her until Yuugi flew over and punched him between the eyes to make him slide away. "Thanks."

"No problem." She nodded. "Big Four Arcanum: Knock Out in Three Steps!"

King Dodongo growled and then opened his mouth, ready to breathe fire at them but then a bomb went right into his mouth as he swallowed it… and then the bomb blew up as he was dazed for several seconds as the girls looked over at Link who threw the bomb.

"You can thank me later!" Link said and then he ran over and slashed him several times and then Yuugi used a powerful uppercut to knock him up in the air.

"Youmu!"

"Right!" Youmu flew up in the air and her sword glowed. "HESITATION-CUTTING SWORD: SLASH OF DEPARTING FROM HESITATION!" She yelled, slashing through him and landed on the ground and then King Dodongo landed behind her, disappearing and leaving behind a Heart Container behind.

 **End BGM**

"Now that's how you take down a dinosaur!" Yuugi grinned as she flew back up and brought back down Volva and then they walked into the portal in front of them, and then reappearing in front of the entrance to Dodongo Caverns.

"Well, that takes care of that." Link said… and then Darunia landed behind them, making them jump.

"Heheh, so you took out all of those monsters and destroyed the main monster himself that Ganondorf created and you also destroyed the seal." He said and then grinned. "I like you!" He exclaimed. "Ganondorf told me to give him the Spiritual Stone of Fire and then he'll remove the seal, but you went ahead and did it anyway!"

"We did." Youmu nodded.

Darunia laughed heartily. "I guess there's no other choice…but to make you members of the Goron family! My brother and sisters!"

"Brother?!" Link asked.

"SISTERS?!" Youmu and Yuugi yelled.

"C'mere you!" Darunia laughed and pulled the three of them into a death hug, as Navi and Volva heard sickening cracks coming from their backs.

"Ouch…" Navi grimaced and then the three collapsed.

"Someone…was strong enough to take me down… unbelievable…" Yuugi groaned. "I don't think Suika is going to let me live this down…"

"Ooogh…" Youmu groaned.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Darunia said and gave Link the Spiritual Stone of Fire. "I also recommend you go to the top of Death Mountain and meet the Great Fairy. She'll toughen you up!"

"Noted…" Link groaned as Darunia chuckled and walked away with a huge grin on his face.

Yuugi got up. "I'll be… going…" She said and then walked away, rubbing her back in the process.

"We'll just go up when… we're ready…" Youmu groaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hmph, so they actually destroyed King Dodongo… they're starting to become thorns in our sides." Ganondorf grumbled.

"What shall we do sire?" A man asked, dressed in a robe. "Should we begin our attack now?"

"No, we wait just a bit longer."

"How about if I take a crack at them?" Another suggested. "I'll beat them with an inch of their lives before they could even blink!"

"How about if I-" Another tried to suggest, but…

"Leave your Twili voodoo magic out of this! I'll be the one to take them down, not you!"

"VOODOO?! I'll show you voodoo, you clown!"

"Enough! We'll slow them down when it is necessary." Ganondorf ordered. "Then again… I have an idea." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Back with Link's group…_

They walked out of the cave after the Great Fairy gave them a boost of strength. "So, where to next?" Link asked.

"The Spiritual Stone of Water… it sounds like it'd be in Zora's Domain." Navi said.

"Well, let's go there then!" Youmu grinned.

"Hold on." Navi stopped them. "I forgot to mention this, but before we met Zelda, I couldn't help but feel some sort of magical power near Hyrule Castle."

"You didn't say that earlier?" Link asked.

"Sorry…" Navi apologized as they took off, eventually making their way nearby Hyrule Castle where they saw a crack, and on instinct, Link blew it up and made their way inside, where they met another Great Fairy.

"Hello there!" She greeted. "I will give you a magic spell!" She said and then waved her hand and then Link's hand felt hot as he looked at it… and then his hand burst into flames.

"WHOA!" Link yelled as he waved it around, blowing on it before dousing it in the water. "Ah…"

"You now have the power to use Din's Fire. Use it wisely." She suggested before looking at Youmu and waved her hand again before disappearing… and then Youmu's swords glowed and they burst into flames.

"Youmu, don't freak out… but your swords are on fire!" Navi shouted.

"What?" Youmu unsheathed them and looked at them before they extinguished. "Interesting…" She said.

"Now, let's head to Zora's Domain." Navi said and they took off to Zora's Domain.

* * *

 **I'd say something about the Hyrule Warriors King Dodongo, but I just found out that there's going to be a movie trilogy based on Tetris. HOW DO YOU MAKE THAT WORK?!**


	6. Did Someone Order a Mask?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Town (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Wait, hold on a second." Youmu said as they walked back into Hyrule Town.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Do we even know where Zora's Domain is at?"

"Let's see…" Link pulled out his map. "Zora's Domain will have to be…"

He stared at it blankly for a couple of seconds before sweatdropping. "I have no idea where it could be!"

"Luckily for you, I know where it is!" Navi said.

"You do?" The two of them asked at the same time.

"I sure do! It's… it's… uh…" Navi sweatdropped. "I actually don't know where it is." She admitted as both of them anime fell from this.

"Gee, thanks for getting our hopes up…" Youmu muttered.

"We might as well ask the residents." Navi suggested as they wandered around, asking the Hylians where Zora's Domain is at.

Mostly, the answers were "I have no idea" "Scram, get lost, will ya?" "I'm BUSY here, get lost!" "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Well, this turned out to be a drag." Youmu sighed.

"No kidding. I don't think we'll ever find Zora's Domain." Link sighed as he then happened to notice the Mask Shop. "Hey, have we asked anyone in there?"

"We could try." Youmu said as they walked in to see a certain Happy Mask Salesman person.

"Hello hello! Welcome to the Mask shop! How may I help you?"

"Well, do you know where this Zora's Domain is at?" Link asked.

"Zora's Domain? Unfortunately, I do not get out much, so I don't know where it could be… but maybe you can do me a favor."

"A favor?" Youmu asked.

"Yes. Can you deliver these masks for me?" He requested. "I want to go do it myself, but I have to keep an eye on _this_ mask." He said, pointing over to a certain creepy mask as Link and Youmu looked at it, feeling like it was staring into their souls. It also didn't help that they could've sworn they heard the mask laugh.

"Why do you have to keep an eye on this creepy thing?" Navi asked.

"Let's just say a terrible fate will happen upon the world should it fall into the wrong hands… at least, that's what the sign said when I found this mask. I'm really leaning towards on destroying it." He mused. "Ah, I'm sure nothing bad will happen, right?"

 _Why do I have this feeling you just jinxed it?_ Link thought.

"So, what are the masks besides that thing?" Youmu asked.

"I've got a couple orders here… let's see, I've got the Keaton mask for that fellow at Kakariko Village, a skull mask for a kid in the Lost Woods, a Spooky Mask for another kid that hangs around the graveyard in Kakariko Village and this little Bunny Hood for a man that likes to jog around Hyrule Field!" He said and gave them the masks and hood.

"Agh! How are we supposed to carry them all?!" Link asked.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A blank voice replied as they turned to see a pink haired woman with a blank stare in her eyes walked forward.

"Kokoro!" Youmu exclaimed. "Let me guess… Yukari?"

"Indeed. She thought I would be of good use with these masks that you are taking to these humans." Kokoro replied.

"…So what's your specialty?" Link asked. "So far I've met a sadistic plant woman that can fire lasers out of an umbrella and a horned girl that can break rocks with one punch… or as I like to call her: One Punch Woman."

"I manipulate emotions." She blankly said.

"Say wha?"

"Kokoro has these masks that she can manipulate which embodies powerful emotions that impress said emotion on the holder and those around her. When she has all 66 masks together, their effects complement each other and are under Kokoro's full control. However, if an individual mask is separated from the group, it retains its properties, but she'll will lose the ability to feel that emotion completely." Youmu explained.

"So if she loses a mask of happiness, she won't feel happiness?" Navi asked.

"Correct." Kokoro nodded. "Same goes with sadness, anger, surprise, and many other emotions."

"She relies on her masks to show her emotions to others. When not in use, it's just an emotionless straight poker face." Youmu explained.

"That's fascinating… I've never met anyone like it!" The Happy Mask Salesman mused. "What are you waiting for? The masks aren't going to get there themselves!"

"Right. Let's go." Link said and then took off to their first destination. Kakariko Village.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"First up is the Keaton mask." Kokoro blankly said. "I wonder where this mask would go to?"

"For once… we have a normal Youkai…" Link muttered to himself and then thought of something. "Wait a second…" He closed his eyes, flashing back to when they were first hiking up to Death Mountain.

 _"I wish I had a mask to lighten up my spirits… like a Keaton mask! Those are always so cute… it'd be better than standing guard all day…" The guard muttered while Link walked by._

"Can I have that Keaton mask?" Link asked as Kokoro gave it to him and he took off as the rest followed him and he gave it to the guard.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" The guard exclaimed. "I'm so happy now!" He grinned and put the mask on as Link turned around to see a happy mask appearing and placing itself above Kokoro's head.

"Yay! I'm so happy that he's happy!" Kokoro smiled as Link sweatdropped a little.

"…Better than Yuuka and Yuugi…" Link said as they walked to the graveyard… although Youmu decided to hang back for good reasons, as a more amused mask appeared on Kokoro.

"I always find it amusing that you're always afraid of ghosts."

"They're creepy."

"Oh, so is Yuyuko creepy?"

"…No…"

"Ghosts can be cute as well."

"Not unless they haunt you…"

"Poor little Youmu can't handle a ghost. How adorable." She said as the laughter mask came to her forehead and giggled a little while Navi sweatdropped at this.

 _Are you SURE she's normal, Link?_ Navi wondered and Link came on back.

"Alright, so Lost Woods?" He asked as they nodded while Kokoro put away her mask and kept the good ol' Poker face. They started running towards the Lost Woods, eventually making it there.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lost Woods (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Hmm…" Link rubbed his chin in thought and wandered around the Lost Woods with the rest of them following until they noticed a Skull Kid playing on a flute and minding his own business.

"I wonder if this is the kid that ordered the Skull Mask?" Youmu wondered.

"Maybe." Link said and then tried to get the Skull Kids attention, but he was busy playing. "Hello! HELLO! HEY, SKULL KID! LOOK AT ME!" He yelled but he was just ignored. "Alright, that's it!" He growled and pulled out the Ocarina, and started playing Saria's Song.

The Skull Kid stopped playing and looked at Link in surprise. "Whoa! That was cool!"

"I've been trying to get your attention… Is this the mask you're looking for?" Link asked, showing him the Skull Mask.

"Yes! That's the one I want!" The Skull Kid grinned and took it. "Thanks!" He said and took off, laughing in the process.

"…I can't help but shake this feeling that kid is gonna be the death of me one day." Link said as they walked out of the Lost Woods and into Hyrule Field, looking everywhere for that running man.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"So all we got left is the Bunny Hood?" Navi asked.

"Yeah." Youmu nodded and gently took it from Kokoro and put it on herself. "How do I look?"

"You look cute." Kokoro blankly said as Youmu giggled at this and then Link took it and then put it on himself.

"So how do I look in this?" Link asked.

"…You look ridiculous." She blankly replied as Link had a shocked look on his face.

"Ouch." Youmu said, feeling a bit bad for Link and then he took it off of himself.

"I looked… ridiculous…" He said as a depressed aura surrounded him and started to sulk at this while they looked around for the running man, though Youmu was giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

It took a little while but they found the Running Man running near Gerudo Valley.

"Excuse me." Kokoro said. "Are you looking for this?" She asked, pulling out the Bunny Hood, but the man ran past them, leaving them in their dust.

"Well, that was rude…" Navi said.

"Yes…" An angry mask appeared on her forehead. "Yes he was!" She growled and then Kokoro flew off after him. "HEY! EXCUSE ME!"

The running man turned around and saw an angry Kokoro flying at him. "AAAAH! TERRIFYING THING COMING RIGHT FOR ME!" He yelled and took off.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE, Y'KNOW!" She yelled as the rest saw her tackling him and got into some sort of fighting dust cloud.

"…I take it back. She's _not_ normal." Link said as they walked over to Kokoro and the man as the dust settled and the man had the Bunny Hood on his head.

"There… that oughta do it." Kokoro said, as her blank stare returned.

"Wh-what did you put on me?" He groaned.

"The Bunny Hood." Link replied.

"Bunny Hood? Oh, I've been waiting for this!" The man smiled as he got up as if nothing happened. "Thank you so much… and in return…"

Link's wallet suddenly got huger, filled with a lot of Rupees.

"Sweet Hylia…!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Take care!" The man said and then took off while the rest went back to Hyrule Town, back to the Happy Mask Salesman's shop.

 **End BGM**

"You got them all! That's nice!" The Happy Mask Salesman exclaimed. "In return, I'll give you these!" He said, giving the Goron, Zora, Gerudo and the Mask of Truth. "Take care!" He waved as they walked out and went straight to Hyrule Field, starting to look for Zora's Domain.

"I'll be heading back to Gensokyo now. Take care." Kokoro said as a gap opened up and she walked in and it closed behind her.

"Alright, let's try to find Zora's Domain." Link said and began their search.

* * *

 _Several hours into the night later…_

 **BGM: More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"You want to call it a night?" Youmu yawned.

"Yeah… we should…" Link nodded. "If you don't mind, I'll take the first watch…"

"Okay." Youmu nodded and then when her head hit the grass, she was already asleep… and Volva and Navi slept beside her and Link stood on guard, looking around in case anyone would come near them.

Link then glanced at Youmu and she looked very peaceful in her sleep. _She looks so…peaceful in her sleep._ He thought.

He then knelt down, looking at her calm face.

 _It's so calm…_ He thought and gently stroked her cheek, as she didn't even acknowledge it.

Wait, was he doing?!

Link pulled his arm away, cursing himself out for being attracted to Youmu like that.

To her, they're just good friends… and that's what they are.

…Right?

Link looked at her again, seeing how peaceful she looked with a calm look on her face.

…Ah screw it, one kiss wouldn't hurt, right?

Link closed his eyes, leaning forward… his lips almost touching hers.

He could feel sharp talons on his shoulders…

…

Wait, talons?

Link opened his eyes and he could see that he was… falling up?

He looked up to see Kaepora Gaebora grabbing a hold of him with his talon, while in his other talon held Youmu, Navi and Volva.

 **End BGM**

"What the?!" Link asked.

"Hoo hoo! You seem to not know where you're going. I will take you to the right direction." He said and then picked up the pace as the other three weren't even aware of what's going on.

"Where are you taking us?!"

"Zora's Domain."

"But did you have to do it while we were sleeping?!"

"Sleeping? It seems you were about to do something _else_ to this young girl." He said with a sly grin on his beak as Link blushed.

"…You didn't see anything…"

"It's a secret to everybody." He said and then stopped flying. "Well, here's our stop."

"What do you mean by-" He let go of them. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP?!"

"Good luck!" The owl waved him goodbye and flew off as the four of them were free falling.

"AAAAAH! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Link yelled, trying to get Youmu awake. "WAKE UUUUUUUUUUP!"

"Mmm… five more minutes…" Navi groaned.

Link closed his eyes, pinching himself to make sure he was just dreaming and accidentally dozed off when he was taking the first watch.

Unfortunately for him, this wasn't a dream… it was the real deal.

"Please, for the love of Nayru… PLEASE LET US HIT SOMETHING SOFT!" Link prayed.

 **SPLASH!**

Link opened his eyes to see that he was in water… and at the same time, the other three opened their eyes and discovered they were in water as their eyes widened as they swam up to the surface and swam to some land.

"D-Did Hyrule get flooded all of a sudden?!" Navi asked.

"What happened… how long were we out?!" Youmu asked.

Link looked around and then noticed a sign. "Guys… we're here."

"We're where?" Youmu asked.

"We're at Zora's Domain."

* * *

 **Oh look, a filler chapter starring Kokoro!**


	7. Zora's Domain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Zora's Domain (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Wow, this place looks pretty amazing." Link said.

"It sure does." Youmu nodded as they wandered around Zora's Domain, looking at the many Zoras minding their own business. The Zoras looked at them as well, but they didn't seem to mind seeing a human, half-human, a fairy and a baby dragon walking around Zora's Domain.

"Hey Youmu… I don't mean to alarm you but…" Navi tried to say. "What's that on your back?"

"My swords?"

"No."

"Hylian Shield?"

"No… it's… floating and it's some sort of…cloud? It just came out of your pocket!"

"Hmm?" Youmu turned her head to see her phantom half coming out. "Oh! This is my Phantom half!"

"…Your phantom what?" Link asked.

"Yeah, this is my Phantom half. She's cute, isn't she?"

"SHE?!"

"Yeah, this cute adorable little girl is called Myon. She's my Phantom half."

"How come she was in your po-…wait, Myon?" Navi asked.

"Yep!"

"…You named it?!"

"Yes."

 _Just when I thought Youmu was normal…_ Link thought.

"So, your Phantom half is named Myon… and it's ghostly." Navi pointed out.

"I know."

"And you said you were afraid of ghosts… but you're petting it!"

"What can I say? Myon's so adorable!" Youmu giggled, petting Myon… and they could've sworn they heard Myon purring.

"Is she part cat?" Link asked.

"Nope."

"Another question… why was she in your pocket?"

"From what I understand, she's not used to new worlds, I think. I guess she finally got used to it and emerged from my pocket… but on the bright side, she's so adorable!" Youmu squealed and hugged her. "Yes, you are! Yes you are! You are so adorable!"

"I've heard of crazy cat ladies… what I'm seeing is a crazy phantom lady…" Link sweatdropped.

Navi chuckled. "Well, at least this one doesn't have any claws."

Myon gently flew over to Link and nudged his arm and then Link petted her. "You know, you're kinda cute." Link said and pulled his hand away, seeing ectoplasm on his hand. "Yuck!"

"That's her way of showing affection." Youmu smiled.

"…You don't say…" Link said, wiping his hand on the wall and they wandered around until they met the great Zora King himself.

"Oh, Ruto… where could you be?" The king wondered as the others looked at each other before shrugging it off and continued their search for the Spiritual Stone of Sapphire.

Only problem was…

It was nowhere to be found.

They searched high, they searched low.

They searched underwater, but they found nothing.

They asked a few Zoras but their answers were the same. "I have no idea where it could be. We're looking for it too."

They went back to where the Zora King was and took an alternate route only to find that they were about to fall off a waterfall. "Whoa!" Link exclaimed. "That was close."

"Hey, do you want to play a little mini game? It only costs a couple of Rupees." The Zora said.

"Sure, why not." Link handed him a couple of Rupees… which he then tossed into the water down below. "Hey!"

"If you can collect them all within thirty seconds, I'll give you something nice." The Zora explained.

Their first thought was the Spiritual Stone of Sapphire, so the two of them dove right on in and they collected the Rupees within 15 seconds. "Alright, come back up!" The Zora requested and then Youmu flew up while Myon carried Link.

"Hey, I can get used to this!" Link said and then hopped off, seeing ectoplasm all over him. "…Except for that." He groaned and then the Zora gave the two of them Silver Scales.

"They're Silver Scales that can help you hold your breath underwater for a longer amount of time." He explained.

 _I can actually hold my breath for quite a while, but whatever…_ Youmu thought and they proceeded to go looking for the Spiritual Stone of Sapphire when they noticed a passageway that they didn't notice before.

Perhaps the Spiritual Stone was hiding in there?

Link and Youmu dove right in while Navi waited with Volva as they went into the passageway and then came out, coming up for air… and finding themselves in Lake Hylia.

"Wait, this is Lake Hylia." Link said.

"Hmm… I wonder if it's here." Youmu wondered before seeing something in the corner of her eye and swam down to pick it up… only it was a letter in a bottle and then she swam back up for air. "Well, it's no Spiritual Stone, but I did find a letter in a bottle."

"Come on, let's go read it." Link said and she nodded as they went back into the passageway and coming back into Zora's Domain and then started to dry themselves off while reading the note with Navi and Volva reading it too.

"Please don't come find me! I'm in Lord Jabu Jabu! PLEASE… don't come find me! ~ Ruto.

PS: Don't tell my father."

"…So, should we leave her alone or…?" Navi wondered.

"This Ruto might actually lead us to what we need." Youmu said. "And I have this feeling… that her father is the guy that was sitting down, wondering where Ruto could be."

"That's probably a good idea. Let's go!" Link said, but before they could go… they noticed Volva going straight to the water and had a fish in his mouth and happily came over to them. "You know, I have a feel we might need this for later." He said, putting the fish in the empty bottle that contained the letter and they walked up and showed the Zora King the letter.

"Ruto's in Lord Jabu Jabu?!" The king shouted. "I don't understand! Lord Jabu Jabu is a gentle creature! Why would he swallow up Ruto?!" He asked. "I will send you to go save her!" He said and then started to move out of the way.

Problem was… he was moving completely slowly.

Like… probably slower than a snail.

Youmu and Link stood there, waiting for him to move.

An inch.

They started playing cards.

Another inch!

Link was washing the ectoplasm off of him.

Another inch!

Youmu started to take a nap on Myon.

Another inch.

Volva decided to play tag with Navi… and by tag, I mean trying to pounce on the fairy for fun. Fun for Volva, terrifying for Navi.

A few more inches…

Link tried out the Lon Lon Milk that Youmu gave him. "What do you know… this IS tasty."

"Told ya!" Youmu smiled.

Almost there…

"AAAGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Link yelled as he ran over to the Zora King and started pushing him, and then Youmu, Volva and Navi helped him… and eventually, he was completely on the other side and then they went on through.

"Thank you." He said, unaware that they already left.

They walked out of Zora's Domain and walked into Zora's Fountain where they saw a giant fish named Lord Jabu Jabu.

"That is the biggest fish I've ever seen in my life." Youmu said in amazement.

"No kidding." Link nodded in agreement and then saw that he looked a little sickly. "I wonder if this fish will make him feel better." He wondered and then dumped the fish out of the bottle.

Lord Jabu Jabu, sensing the fish in front of him, opened his mouth and sucked the fish in…and then proceeded to accidentally suck in everyone else, closing his mouth after they were all eaten alive.

When they finally came around… the four of them discovered they were inside Lord Jabu Jabu. "…We just got eaten by a fish, didn't we?" Link asked.

"We sure did." Youmu nodded. "I wonder if we'll find the Spiritual Stone in here."

"Maybe." Navi said and then heard Lord Jabu Jabu opening his mouth again and heard screaming as they turned their heads… and a mermaid smacked right into them.

"OOOF!"

The mermaid got up and glared at the entrance of Lord Jabu Jabu, seeing it closed. "I AM NOT FISH FOOD, YUKARI!" She yelled.

"Wakasagihime?" Youmu asked.

"Oh, hi Youmu!" She smiled. "Yukari thought I'd help you… but I didn't know I'd be fish food!"

"So, who's she?" Link asked.

"I'm Wakasagihime! I'm a mermaid Youkai." She greeted.

Link turned his gaze to Youmu, his eyes asking her what kind of ability she has. "She grows in power underwater." She explained.

"Finally… a sane Youkai!" Link sighed with relief.

"…What does he mean by 'sane'?" She whispered.

"He's met Yuuka, Yuugi and Kokoro." Youmu whispered back.

"Ooooh…" She nodded in understanding. "Got it."

"Alright, let's go find this Ruto and probably the Spiritual Stone!" Link said as they nodded and took off deeper inside Lord Jabu Jabu.

* * *

 **Myon finally makes her appearance!**

 **EDIT: Someone pointed out to me that Myon is technically female since its Youmu's Phantom half, so here's an edit for ya!**


	8. Royally Spoiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"You know… Lord Jabu-Jabu seems to be… bigger on the inside." Youmu said.

"Oh good, I thought I was going crazy for a minute there." Link sighed with relief as they continued forward and meeting little jellyfish called Biri, and they were headed right for them, so on instinct, Youmu and Link slashed the Biri… and getting electrocuted in the process.

"Oh… that's gotta hurt." Wakasagihime winced.

"You guys okay?!" Navi asked.

"Yeah… just peachy…" Youmu coughed a little as they snapped out of it and continued forward while taking out some Shaboms in the process, and more Biri but this time, Youmu, Myon and Wakasagihime fired danmaku to get rid of them… while Volva fried one of them up and continued onward until they saw a Zora kid minding her own business, looking for something.

"Agh, where could it be?" She wondered.

"Looking for something?" Link asked as the girl turned around and looked at them.

"Yes, I am. I'm looking for the Zora Sapphire. And you are?" She asked as they introduced themselves. "Waka…sage... hoome? That's too long! I'll just call you Waka!"

"Excuse me?!" Wakasagihime asked in shock.

"Anyway, I'm Princess Ruto. Why are you in here?" She asked as they explained why they were here. "You were coming to get me? AGH! You told my father, didn't you?! Hmph, well I don't need any help! I go in Lord Jabu Jabu all the time!" Ruto turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a sapphire to find. Good day." She walked away.

"But-"

"I SAID GOOD-" She fell down a hole. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

 **THUD!**

They all sweatdropped at this. "Let's go get her…" Link sighed as they all hopped down into the hole and landed next to Ruto, who was rubbing her head from the fall.

"You okay?" Navi asked.

"Do I look okay?! I just fell into a hole! Now leave me alone! I'm trying to find the Zora Sapphire that Lord Jabu Jabu swallowed. I always like to play inside Lord Jabu Jabu all the time, but now he's acting strange and he inhaled the jewel!"

"We're looking for it too." Youmu said. "We can all look for it together."

"Hmph! Together… with YOU?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Ruto folded her arms.

"We're also supposed to bring you back to safety." Link pointed out.

"I'm not leaving until I get that jewel back! But if you're that worried about me, then you'll just have to carry me!"

"…What?"

"Carry me! I'm not moving until you carry me!"

"Oh dear Hylia… you can't be serious…" Navi said.

"I am!"

"Well… there's only one thing we can do about this." Wakasagihime said… and they all placed Ruto on Myon.

"Alright, let's go." Youmu said as they all took off together…and it would be a more pleasant trip around Jabu Jabu's gut…

If a certain _princess_ didn't stop nagging.

"You're going too slow!"

"This ghost is too slow!"

"Go faster!"

"Ew! I have slime all over my hands!"

"Can't we go any faster?!"

"Did I forget to mention HOW SLOW YOU GUYS ARE?!"

Saying that the group was annoyed by Ruto's constant nagging would be the understatement of the century…

Even when they managed to get back to where they met Ruto and continued their voyage while fighting off some enemies, she still had every second to complain.

"You fight too slowly!"

"Geez, I've seen Zoras fight better than you!"

"DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT THIS GHOST IS REALLY SLIMY?!"

Needless to say, even Myon was getting annoyed… and their patience with this Zora Princess was slipping by the second.

When they finally made their way to some hallways that contained Tailpasaran, they placed Ruto on a button for her to wait on and they went into each of the rooms, with one of the rooms containing the Boomerang.

However, after they got rid of the parasitic tentacles…

"It's about time! You took forever!"

Right back to the nagging princess.

 _I swear… if she keeps nagging… I am going to scream…_ Youmu thought, and Link, Navi and Wakasagihime all had the same thoughts.

However, they soon got to a certain room where they noticed the Zora Sapphire on a small platform. "Yes! There it is!" Ruto exclaimed, squirming around Myon. "There's the Sapphire!" She said, getting off of Myon and then ran over to it, climbing up and getting the Zora Sapphire.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Wakasagihime said.

"Right." Ruto nodded and began to walk… but suddenly, the platform started to move and went on up, carrying Ruto and the Spiritual Stone with it. "Hey, what's going on?! Who are you?! AIIIIYEEEEEE!"

 **End BGM**

"Ruto? What's going on?" Youmu called out to her. "RUTO!"

"Hey, what's happening up there?" Link asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Navi muttered as the platform started to lower… but someone else was standing there.

This man had white hair that went down to his left eye, he had pale skin, he had earrings on his ears, he was wearing a red cape with a white outfit underneath it… strangely, he was wearing white lipstick. Or was that just the natural color of his lips?

Did I forget to mention this guy is looking fabulous?

 **BGM: Lord Ghirahim's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Who am I? I'm glad you asked, you little pipsqueak. I am the Great Demon Lord… Lord Ghirahim!" He said, unsheathing his sword, the Demon Blade.

"What are you doing here?" Navi asked.

"What am I doing here? Oh, I'm glad you asked… I'm here to beat all of you within an inch of your pathetic lives!"

"You got another thing coming… I'll take you down!" Link growled and ran over.

"Oh, how cute… the little hero thinks he'll beat me with a toy sword. How… boring." He chuckled and then to their horror, Ghirahim slashed him several times and kicked Link to a wall. Ghirahim took great pleasure doing this, especially since Link resembled a foe he faced in the past.

"Link!" Youmu shouted.

"Oh my god…" Wakasagihime whispered.

"So, anyone else?" Ghirahim asked.

Youmu clenched her fists. "Let's go, Myon." She said as Myon nodded. "You take watch over Link… I'll take care of this guy myself."

"Got it." Wakasagihime nodded and then Youmu walked up to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim chuckled. "So, you think you can strike me down? Well, show me what you got." He smirked, aiming his sword at her. "En garde!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Skyloft: Skyward Sword (Hyrule Warriors)**

Youmu ran forward and slashed him, but Ghirahim blocked and fired daggers at Youmu, which she immediately blocked and countered, slashing him repeatedly while firing Danmaku at him, but Ghirahim fired daggers to counter them and then the two slashed each other, both of them clashing as Ghirahim smirked… but that smirk disappeared when Myon flew up and flew in a circular pattern while firing Danmaku as well.

"Argh! Is that all you got?" Ghirahim asked as he jumped up and slashed Myon, but Youmu flew up and blocked the attack and slashed him, but he suddenly disappeared as he reappeared on the platform, doing quite a fabulous pose to boot.

Youmu flew back down and took out a spell card. "Human God Sword: Acceptance of Eternal Truth!"

Ghirahim gracefully teleported to dodge the Danmaku, but then Youmu got behind him and then slashed him from behind. "Well played… I thought you were going to be some sort of pathetic swordswoman… but it seems that I should stop playing around!"

"What, you weren't being serious?"

"I like to play with my prey, if you could believe it!" Ghirahim smirked and then his attacks started to get more aggressive, but Youmu held her ground and retaliated, and Myon fired Danmaku on occasion. "But that doesn't mean I won't beat you within an inch of your life like I did with that little pipsqueak!"

"Like that'll ever happen!"

The two continued their battle before Youmu managed to slash the Demon Blade off of his hand to disarm him and then she unsheathed her other sword and slashed him several times before taking out another Spell Card. "Heaven God Sword: Three Kons, Seven Hakus!"

"Gah…!" Ghirahim growled.

"This will finish it!" Youmu exclaimed and then slashed him, but he suddenly grabbed a hold of her swords by holding on to the blades. "What…?!"

"Impressive… no mere human could fire bullets out of their swords, their finger tips or by their ghostly pal...unless you're not even human _at all._ No, you could be something else!" He smirked and kicked her away, but she held on to her swords.

He then proceeded to dust himself off. "I would like to continue toying with you, but I'm a busy man." He said as he grabbed his sword. "Until we meet again! I must bid you… adieu!" He said and then teleported

 **End BGM**

"Well, he's a real winner…" Youmu muttered as she hopped down and checked on Link. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah… just a little scratch…" Link hissed in pain a little. Luckily, his wounds weren't too severe and just had a bad cut on his knee.

"Here, maybe this will help." Youmu said, taking out the bottle with the red liquid and put her fingers in it before gently dabbing it on his knee. "This should do the trick." She said before putting it away.

"Thanks…" Link nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Wakasagihime said as they went up the platform and walked around, continuing their search for the Zora Sapphire AND Ruto at the same time, putting a box on a switch in the process to go deeper inside Lord Jabu Jabu, taking out some Stingers in the process.

"L-Link…"

"Huh?" Link turned to Navi. "Did you say something?"

"No…?"

"Did you?" Link asked Youmu.

"I didn't say anything."

"Y-Youmu…"

"…Okay, I heard THAT." Youmu said as they looked around the room while taking out more enemies in the process.

"Wait… did it come from…?" Wakasagihime looked at Volva as they looked at him who was acting like nothing happened. "Probably not."

"Link… Youmu…"

"Okay, WHERE is that coming from?!" Link asked after throwing a boomerang at a switch to unlock a door and then they walked forward.

"Link! Youmu!"

They turned to Volva again, wondering if the dragon was saying something… surely; the baby dragon said something, right?

"Um, did you mean us?" Youmu asked.

"Link! Youmu!"

"…Dear Hylia." Link couldn't believe his ears.

"His first words… I didn't think dragons could actually talk!" Navi exclaimed.

"Neither did I! That's so awesome!" Youmu squealed and hugged Volva while Link just petted him and then they walked into the next room… where they saw the monstrous parasite in front of them.

Barinade.

"Okay, that thing is UGLY with a capital… EVERYTHING." Link said.

"Let's destroy this freak of nature!" Youmu said as they all got ready to fight the parasite.

 **BGM: Boss Battle: Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

Link brought out his boomerang and then threw it at the tentacles that it was hanging off of and then Youmu flew over and got rid of the last one, and then it latched itself on the ground, as some Bari started to swing around and tried to hit them, but Link threw his boomerang to stun it and then Wakasagihime took out a spell card.

"Water Sign: Tail Fin Slap!" She shouted, getting rid of the Bari with the help of Youmu and Myon, and then it got up to reveal its weakspot, but more Bari came to attack them, but Link stunned Barinade once more and then Youmu slashed through the stunned Bari.

Barinade finally had enough and started to move around on its own, firing electric beams at the group, but they quickly dodged and then Link threw his boomerang to stun it as it tried to retaliate by firing more electricity at them, but they dodged and Wakasagihime brought out her other spell card. "Scale Sign: Great Raging Waves of the Reversed Scale!"

Youmu quickly slashed through it while Link used a vertical slash and Volva breathed fire at the parasite… while Navi… could only just watch.

They could hear Barinade groan a little as if it was in pain, and then Barinade got stunned again by Link's boomerang while they avoided the electrical lasers, and then all three of them launched their attacks at the parasite, as it started to vibrate violently as they got ready for whatever attack it was about to unleash.

However, it just exploded… and unfortunately, the blood managed to cover them. "Ugh! Nasty!" Wakasagihime groaned.

 **End BGM**

"Well, it's about TIME!" A voice yelled as they saw Ruto tapping her foot impatiently as she was waiting for them in the portal while a Heart Container was waiting to be picked up by Link. "Good Hylia, you smell AWFUL! You need to take a bath right away!"

"Ugh… more of this…" Youmu groaned as they walked into the portal and Link gathering up the Heart Container, and they were teleported out of Lord Jabu Jabu… and randomly appearing on a giant branch.

"How did we end up here?" Link wondered and then turned his head… to see Ruto right up in his face. "Whoa… WHOA!" He yelled before falling into the water and then they dove on in after him, ironically getting rid of the foul smell in the process.

Link resurfaced and saw Ruto once more. "You know… I haven't noticed this before but you're really cool. The others were mediocre at best, but you were really cool!"

"MEDIOCRE?!" Youmu and Wakasagihime didn't seem too thrilled about that.

"Here, I want to give you this." Ruto said, giving him the Spiritual Stone. "My mother always told me to give this to the man I trust the most… who I would marry as I get older."

"MARRIAGE?!" Link yelled, his face a deep red.

"This is the symbol of our marriage. Maybe someday, we'll be married and raise a family of our own! See you later, Link." She said, winking at him before swimming away.

"W-We just met and she wants to marry me already?!" Link asked. "Suddenly, I feel this is gonna get REAL cliché in the future!"

"You sly dog!" Youmu teased, playfully elbowing him.

"YOUMU!"

"What?" She asked in an innocent tone, giggling as well.

"Oh, never mind… let's just go meet Zelda…" Link muttered.

"I'll see you later. I'm heading back to the Misty Lake." Wakasagihame said and then swam off, swimming into a gap in the process.

"Hang on… I'm feeling some magic power in the distance." Navi said and then flew off, as they followed her to a cave where Link blew up the entrance and then walked in with them following, and then met another Great Fairy.

It was at this moment that Link felt a bit lighter… like his feet wasn't touching the ground and he felt wind surrounding him. "Whoa…"

"I'm giving you the power of Farore's Wind." She said and then she requested Youmu to take out her swords and then she brought them out, which her swords glowed.

"Hmm…" Youmu swung her swords and wind followed the swings. "Nice!" She grinned before putting her swords away.

"Farore's Wind can also make you teleport to wherever you desire. Take care." She said before disappearing.

"…Know what I'm thinking?" Link asked.

"Teleporting to Hyrule Field?" Youmu asked.

"Oh yeah!" Link grinned and then grabbed Youmu's hand, thinking of Hyrule Field and using Farore's Wind to take them over to Hyrule Field.

However, once they got to Hyrule Field and they started taking off to Hyrule Town… things were looking a bit… different.

Dark looming clouds, lightning, thunder, a bit of rain… the drawbridge strangely staying up as they walked forward and then the drawbridge slowly rolled down and they got ready to get into Hyrule Town.

But suddenly, they saw a white horse running past them. This white horse happened to have Zelda and Impa on it.

Zelda gasped. "Guys!" She exclaimed and threw something at them, but it landed in the river… and just when things were looking bad, they heard another horse and they turned… to see Ganondorf on top of this horse.

 **BGM: Ganondorf's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Blast… they got away." Ganondorf growled and then spotted Link and Youmu. "You two… do you know where the princess has gone?"

The two of them looked at each other and nodded, taking out their swords in the process, ready to fight Ganondorf.

"Oh… you really think that you can fight me while protecting the princess? How… _adorable_." He chuckled, aiming the palm of his hand at them and fired a blast at them to knock them away as they screamed in pain.

"Link! Youmu!" Navi shouted in horror.

"Hmph, so you managed to live through that… but no matter… I've got someplace else to be." He chuckled. "Do you know who I am? I am the great Gerudo, Ganondorf… and I will rule this land with an iron fist!" He smirked. "Ho!" He ordered as Ganondorf's horse galloped away, but not before seeing Volva cowering behind Link.

 **End BGM**

"You guys okay?" Navi asked.

"Yeah… we're fine. It just knocked the wind out of us." Link said. "I wonder what Zelda threw?"

"One way to find out." Youmu said as they walked by the river and Youmu dove right in, and then came out with a blue Ocarina and tossed it to Link.

"Another Ocarina?" Link wondered.

 _Link… Youmu…_ Zelda's voice echoed in their heads. _I've been waiting patiently… but unfortunately, there's no time to wait any longer. Ganondorf has made his move already. I don't have much time, so I'm going to play you a song in the Ocarina of Time in order to enter the sacred realm in the Temple of Time._

Zelda then began to play the Song of Time in their heads, and then Link began to play the Song of Time as well.

 _Thank you… and goodbye…_

Zelda's voice disappeared.

"…Come on, let's go." Youmu said as Link nodded and they walked towards Hyrule Town, seeing some buildings on fire and several civilians crying, terrified, cursing out to the goddesses asking why this had happened… or they were dead. "Dear god…"

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh my…" Link whispered.

"Y-You… you came back…" A voice said as they saw a guard looking heavily injured and bleeding. "I… I tried to hold him off… but… I c-couldn't… o-only you… c-can… s-save us now…" He said before succumbing to the pain.

"Dear Hylia…" Navi whispered as they made their way to the Temple of Time.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Temple of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They silently walked forward and read a little message, saying to place the Spiritual Stones in their place and play the Song of Time in order to open the door, and thus, Link played the Song of Time after placing the Spiritual Stones in their proper place… and then the door opened.

They walked forward and noticed a sword in the middle of the room. "Oh my goodness… is that…? It is! It's the Master Sword!" Navi exclaimed as they walked forward to the Master Sword and then Link put his hands on it.

"Alright, let's do this." Link said.

"Right." Youmu nodded and then Link used his strength and pulled the Master Sword out, as they were all enveloped by light, unaware of Volva being pulled away by a freaky looking person wearing some sort of weird mask.

 **End BGM**

"Heheheh… well done, you two." A voice said as it turned out to be Ganondorf. "You led me right to the Sacred Realm."

"I have their pet."

"Well done, Zant. Now, let us have a little fun." Ganondorf smirked and then they all laughed evilly.

* * *

 **You just get ideas when you listen to some Hyrule Warriors music, y'know?**


	9. Seven Years Later

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.************

* * *

"Link… Youmu… awaken…"

 **BGM: Chamber of Sages (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Ugh… where are we…?" Link wondered, completely unaware that he looked… taller and his voice has changed.

"I don't…know…" Youmu said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She hasn't changed much at all.

"You are in the Chamber of Sages." A voice said as they turned to see a man standing there.

"Who are you…?" Link asked.

"I am Rauru, one of the sages."

"Sages…?" He yawned.

"Yes. I am one of the seven…"

"Ugh… morning already…?" Navi groaned, waking up.

"What is this place…?" Link wondered. "The last thing I remember was picking up the Master Sword."

"Indeed, you did." Rauru nodded. "However, you were too young at the time. Too young to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane… and you were sealed for seven years until you were ready to become the Chosen One."

"I see…" Link nodded before blinking. "Wait… repeat that?"

"You were ready to become the Chosen One?"

"No, before that."

"Too young?"

"After that!"

"Sealed for Seven Years?"

"Yes! That's the one! I was asleep for HOW LONG?!" Link asked.

"How come I was sealed with him? I'm not the chosen wielder of the Master Sword." Youmu said.

"Indeed, you're not… but you were with him so you were sealed with Link."

"I see."

"Okay, so I understand that Link grew up and got older… but why didn't Youmu?" Navi asked.

"Oh… didn't I tell you? I'm nearly 60 years old."

"…Pardon me?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'm nearly 60."

"YOU'RE ALMOST 60?!" He yelled and then sweatdropped. _Oh Hylia, I fell in love with an old woman… and she looks like a teenager for crying out loud!_ He thought, completely unaware of Youmu forming a small blush.

 _Is it me… or is he… cuter?_ Youmu thought.

Rauru cleared his throat. "Anyway, the Master Sword is a very sacred weapon that villains may never touch, hence the name: Blade of Evil's Bane."

"Interesting." Link said, still trying to comprehend Youmu's age.

"However, when you opened the Door of Time to get the Master Sword, you unintentionally left the door open… and left the Triforce vulnerable for Ganondorf and his henchmen to take. So, unfortunately, they have the Triforce and left Hyrule in a mess."

"Oh my…" Navi whispered in horror.

"Indeed. You two are our last hope… and you must gather the sages in order to defeat Ganondorf once and for all. Take this medallion, for it is the source of my power." He said, giving the two a golden medallion with an emblem on it. This was the Light Medallion. "Now go and save Hyrule." He ordered before the place was enveloped in light, blinding the two.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Temple of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Has it really been seven years?" Navi wondered.

"I dunno… let's find out." Link said as they started to walk away from the pedestal when they stopped walking. "Hey, Youmu…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like we're being watched?"

"Yeah… and I'm not liking it." She said, clenching her fists and then the two quickly unsheathed their swords and turned around to see a lone ninja.

"Relax… I come in peace." The ninja told them.

 **End BGM**

"Who are you?" Link demanded.

"I am Sheik, a survivor of the Sheikah clan."

 **BGM: Sheik (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Sheikah…?" Youmu asked.

"Yes." Sheik nodded. "I've been waiting for you two to wake up. Hyrule's basically destroyed."

"Yeah, we kinda gathered that." Link said, his hand still gripped tightly on the Master Sword.

"Judging by those looks in your eyes, you don't exactly trust me. Not that I blame you. But don't be alarmed, I'm on your side. I hate Ganondorf as much as you do."

"I think we should trust him." Navi suggested.

"…Very well…" Link said, putting away the Master Sword while Youmu put away her swords.

"Thank you. Now… you need to start heading out and finding these sages. One is in a forest, one lives in a mountain, another lives at the bottom of the lake, one is located at a place haunted by the dead…" Youmu paled up at this. "And the last one is located in a desert."

"Interesting…" Navi said.

"Could you repeat that fourth place, I don't think the scaredy cat got that part." Link teased.

"I'm right here, y'know…" Youmu muttered as Link chuckled.

"I recommend that you go to the forest first. A childhood friend awaits you." Sheik said.

"Saria?" Link asked.

"Yes. But first, I recommend that you go to the Kakariko Graveyard and get a certain item… and rescuing a certain horse."

"Epona?!" Link asked.

"Who?" Youmu tilted her head in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now… let's move." Sheik said.

"Wait, you're coming with us?"

"And just let you do all the fun? Hmph, you must be out of your mind."

"Okay, I guess we have Sheik coming with us." Navi said.

"Yeah, but first…" Youmu walked over to Sheik and leaned forward. "Have we met before? I feel like I've seen you before."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just feel like we've met before. Do I know you?"

Sheik crossed his arms. "Perhaps you could've met someone before who looked just like me?"

Youmu still had a suspicious look but shrugged it off. "Hmm, whatever… I'm probably just going crazy." She said as they walked out of the Temple of Time.

Sheik sighed. _You will know the truth, just not yet._ He thought and followed the trio, who had shocked looks all over their faces.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh." Navi.

"My." Link.

"God." Youmu.

What they are looking at is a destroyed Hyrule Town, now occupied with creepy ReDeads!

"You might want to use the Sun Song." Sheik suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing." Link said, playing the Sun Song on the Ocarina of Time and then once they were frozen, the two of them dragged away a petrified Youmu and they took off to Hyrule Field.

 **End BGM**

"Okay, we can either go to Kakariko Village or we can go to Lon Lon Ranch. It's…your…choice…" Sheik immediately saw Link taking off to Lon Lon Ranch. "Okay, Lon Lon Ranch it is."

They soon got to Lon Lon Ranch and they soon realized that Lon Lon Ranch wasn't as lively as it used to be.

In fact, Talon seems to be missing, Malon is working and not singing… and there's a strange person in front of the now closed up corral… and those horses don't look very happy.

"What's going on?" Youmu demanded to know.

"Hmm? Oh, don't you worry about a thing. There's a bunch of rumors going around that I've had Ganondorf help me reorganize this ranch, but really… that's just a bunch of nonsense. I've done it all by myself and I kicked Talon out of here. He was being really lazy and I want to spruce things up a bit."

"Uh-huh…" Sheik didn't sound convinced.

"Anyway, would you like to try out these horses? It's only 10 rupees." The man known as Ingo offered.

"Um, sure…" Link said, paying the creep ten rupees as they walked on in and looked around the horses.

"Alright, you have one minute… and then I'll kick you all out." Ingo said as Link immediately pulled out his Ocarina and started to play Epona's Song, and right on cue, the bigger and majestic horse came running to the song and she immediately recognized Link and gently nudged him, then allowed him to ride on her and then they jumped a few fences together.

Link looked at Epona and then at Ingo. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked as Epona nodded as they walked over to Ingo.

"You're getting pretty good. How about we have a little race? If you win, you can keep the horse."

"Fine by me." Link said.

"This should be good." Youmu said.

"Indeed." Sheik nodded.

 **BGM: Horse Race (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

The two men got ready with their horses at the ready. "Wahoo!" Ingo cheered and then the two horses quickly took off as Youmu, Navi and Sheik could only watch.

"Hiyah! Hiyah!" Ingo said, slapping the horse repeatedly as the horse had an annoyed look on its face, but it kept running while Link was occasionally slapping Epona… and his hand was MUCH gentler than Ingo's.

Eventually, they got around the corral the first time and Link crossed the finish line. "AAARGH! I lost?! Alright fine… you asked for it… this time I'm going to show you what I'm really made of! All or nothing!"

"…Very well." Link said as they got ready for the second lap and Ingo kept abusing the poor horse to pick up speed, but Epona was blazing ahead.

It was around the last corner that the horse that Ingo was riding on had enough… so, the horse screeched to a halt and then bucked poor Ingo straight to a wall. "WAAAAH!" He yelled and then faceplanted into said wall.

"Oooh, that's gotta leave a mark." Youmu winced but the horse wasn't done. It decided to _sit_ on poor Ingo while he was dazed… and it wasn't moving from that spot anytime soon.

"AAAGH! GET OFF! IS THAT HORSE EPONA… I WAS GOING TO GIVE THAT WILD ANIMAL TO GANONDORF! G-GET OOOOOOFF!"

"Let's bail, shall we?" Link asked as Epona nodded, and then nudged Youmu, requesting her to get on and then Youmu did, then they jumped over the fence while Sheik decided to jump on the roofs from the entrance, and then Epona neighed in triumph. "Hang on tight, we're heading to Kakariko!" Link said and then Epona took off and Youmu held on tight, holding on to his gut while Sheik jumped between tree to tree to follow them.

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They burst through the Kakariko gates and seeing most of the Hylians who used to live in Hyrule Town now moved over here as they walked through and made their way to the graveyard… until Youmu decided to hop off.

"I'm… gonna keep my distance." Youmu said.

"Alright, then you watch over Epona, you big baby." Link teased and walked towards the graveyard with Sheik right next to him.

 _I'm not a baby… I just choose to fight my own battles… and that battle ain't one of them._ Youmu thought.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

A raindrop fell on Youmu's nose. "Huh?" Youmu looked up to see that it was raining, and that the windmill hut started spinning like crazy as the rain only got worse and then Link and Sheik walked out.

"Huh, so that's what Song of Storms does." Link said as they walked over to Youmu as the rain let up after a few seconds.

"So, what happened?" Youmu asked.

"Well, we had to chase some random creepy ghost in order to get the Hookshot, and then we came out of the Windmill Hut while learning Song of Storms. It sounds like this." He said and began to play Song of Storms… and cue another downpour.

"You know, we have a weather Youkai that does this. She's a Celestial called Tenshi Hinanawi." Youmu said, as Epona started shaking herself dry like a dog.

"Well, at least I can blame the weather on her if I ever go there." Link joked as they laughed at this before hopping on Epona again and taking off to Kokiri Forest.

 **End BGM**

The Kokiri Forest looked a bit different… as it was completely covered with Deku Babas and Deku Scrubs, who were immediately destroyed by the three of them and they proceeded to make their way to the Lost Woods, but not before tying up Epona.

"We'll be back soon, okay?" Link said as Epona nodded and then they walked into the Lost Woods while Epona turned to see Deku Scrubs and Deku Babas emerging from the ground and looking straight at the horse. Epona huffed at them as a way to tell them to "back off", which they did.

 **BGM: Lost Woods (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They once again followed the music… but before they could get any closer, a certain bratty Mido got in the way. "Nope! I'm not going to let you outsiders pass!" Mido declared.

"Don't you recognize me?" Youmu asked.

"Hmph, as if! I don't even know who you are. You look familiar, but I don't even remember you!"

"Man, that's cold…" Youmu muttered.

"Just let us through." Sheik ordered.

"Nope!"

"Alright, maybe this will work." Link pulled out his Ocarina and then played Saria's Song, and then Mido's eyes widened.

"That song… that… that beautiful song…! You know Saria?!"

"We do." Link nodded.

"…You probably know her so you can kidnap her! I'm still not moving!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Youmu exclaimed in frustration, and then noticed a small pond near them and then had an idea, whispering in Link's ear.

"Perfect." Link smirked and then picked up Mido.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" He ordered.

"I've always wanted to do this." Link chuckled as he walked over to the pond… and dropped him in.

"Well, that's one way to get him to move." Sheik said as they walked on through and then Mido came out of the water.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled, but they were long gone. "Man… now I'm all soaking wet…"

They soon entered the small maze when they noticed it was inhabited by Moblins. "Moblins…" Sheik quietly said as she pulled out a few needles and then jumped on top, throwing them at the Moblins to immediately knock them out.

"Sweet!" Youmu grinned as they made their way, but as soon they nearly got to the entrance of the Forest Temple, a Club Moblin awaited them, laughing and then striking the club down to create shockwaves, forcing them to dodge. Youmu and Myon fired Danmaku at the gigantic beast and then Link ran through with Sheik right next to him, with the swordswoman covering them.

The Club Moblin kept swinging his club, but they kept dodging. "Link, jump on my back!" Sheik ordered.

"Alright!" Link nodded as Sheik knelt down and Link got a good running start and he jumped on Sheik's back and then leaped off of Sheik, and the Club Moblin could only look in surprise and then Link slashed through the Club Moblin and landed behind him, and then the gigantic beast fell and disappeared.

"Wow…" Youmu said in amazement, feeling her heart beating a little faster. _Am I falling in love?_ She thought before they made their way to the entrance of the Forest Temple, while hearing Sheik playing a little something on her little harp.

"What are you playing?" Navi asked.

"Just a little something I like to call the Minuet of Forest. I can teach it to you if you want." Sheik told Link as he brought out his Ocarina and then Sheik taught him the Minuet of Forest, and once Link learned how to play it, the two played together.

"Cool." Youmu said.

"If you ever feel the need to come back here, just play that song." Sheik said. "Now…" Sheik pulled out a needle. "Identify yourself."

"Huh?" Link turned around to see a small girl approaching them from behind.

Apparently, Sheik had sensed her presence.

"Why would I identify myself to stupid humans like you?"

 _Oh no…_ Youmu thought and turned around to see Medicine Melancholy. "Medicine… i-it's good to see you…" She said, a little nervous.

"I don't know why Yukari brought me here, but I guess it's to help you, but I'm not a huge fan of helping humans." She muttered.

"What's with her?" Link asked and then Youmu explained Medicine's background. "I see… wait… she's a doll… and manipulates poison?!"

"Yep."

Link sweatdropped. "And I have a feeling she's going to kill the both of us."

"I'll try to hold back." Medicine said. _Like hell I will! Humans must die!_

"Alright, let's just go in." Youmu said, still afraid of what Medicine might do to Link and Sheik… but mostly Link as Link used his Hookshot on the tree to climb up, Sheik jumped up and Youmu and Medicine flew up and together… they walked into the Forest Temple.

* * *

 **Originally, I wasn't going to have Sheik join, but then I thought "Hey, why not have Sheik go with them?"  
**

 **Also, the human hating Medicine Melancholy has arrived!**


	10. The Forest Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Forest Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They walked into the Forest Temple, where they were greeted by two Wolfos. "Talk about a warm welcome…" Youmu said as they fended off their attacks and retaliated, but it was Medicine's poison that finished them off for good.

"Nice use of that poison." Sheik said.

"Thanks." Medicine nodded. _That's just a sneak peek of what I'm going to do to you!_ She thought with a sinister smirk.

"That smirk is unsettling." Navi muttered. "…Hey, where's Link?"

"Up here." A voice said as they looked up to see Link on a tree branch. "I noticed a treasure chest up here while we were battling those Wolfos, so I quickly went up and got it… but all I found was a key."

"…A key?" Sheik raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, a key."

"Who in the HELL would put a KEY in a TREASURE CHEST?! That makes no sense!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Believe me; I'm thinking the same thing." Link nodded in agreement and hopped off. They made their way inside while taking out a big Skulltula, and once they got into the main room, they saw the four Poe Sisters.

"They don't look threatening." Medicine smirked. "I can probably poison them!" She said, glancing over at Youmu who was paling at the sight of the Poe Sisters. _Big baby._

The Poe Sisters disappeared after laughing at them for a few seconds. "Oh thank god, they're gone."

"I find it interesting that you're afraid of ghosts but you're not afraid of Myon." Sheik said.

"Not to mention your mistress is a ghost as well!" Medicine pointed out.

"Lady Yuyuko is more adorable than scary. Same goes for Myon." Youmu said.

"I do have to admit; those Poes _did_ seem a bit creepy." Link admitted.

"There are three doors, so the best course is for us to split up." Sheik said.

"But one of them is locked." Medicine said.

"We'll come back to that later. For some reason, the key disappeared as soon as I unlocked the entrance." Link said.

"You sure you didn't just drop it?" Navi asked.

"It was probably an enchanted key." Sheik said. "An enchanted key can open almost any lock but can only be used once."

Link glanced at a Time block. "Okay, I'll take the Time Block. You three will go to the other paths."

"Mind if I go with you?" Sheik asked.

"Are you a bit worried about Medicine poisoning you?" Link asked.

"…Maybe."

"Alright, you can come with." Link chuckled as they went their separate ways, while Medicine was grumbling to herself about how she wanted to poison the two as they heard Link play the Song of Time before they went into the doors.

However, before Sheik could enter the door with Link, he sensed something behind him and took out his knives, only to see nothing behind him. _Hmm…_ He thought in suspicion before turning around to go with Link, closing the door, unaware of a shadow following Youmu and Medicine.

"I'm just saying that I could've covered those two with poison! All they had to do was stick their noses into my beautiful poison when I killed those two wolves!"

 _How can poison be beautiful?_ Youmu wondered as they took care of a blue Bubble with ease and they walked into the next room, but it was actually more of a dead-end… until they were greeted by two Stalfos.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Middle Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)**

"What the hell are these things?!" Medicine asked.

"I dunno, but we have to take 'em out… considering we're locked in at the moment!" Youmu said, taking out the Hylian Shield and holding one sword. _This feels weird…_ She thought before taking on the Stalfos.

"Poison Sign: Melancholy Poison!" Medicine shouted, firing the poisonous Danmaku at the Stalfos, but it easily blocked it and slashed down, but she quickly flew up in the air and fired danmaku from above, but the Stalfos easily blocked it.

The other Stalfos attacked Youmu, but she blocked with the Hylian Shield and countered before going all out on the Stalfos, but it remained on guard until Youmu did a low swing, cutting the legs and making the Stalfos angry and retaliated, but Youmu rolled out of the way and attacked from the side.

"Aaargh!" Medicine growled in annoyance and pulled out the other spell card. "Poison Sign: Nerve Poison!"

"I don't think poison works on skeletons!" Youmu said, easily blocked and retaliating.

"WELL, I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER WEAPONS!" She yelled, but suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she noticed a huge knife heading straight for her as she grabbed it. "…But I do now!" She had a gleeful grin on her face and thanks to her small size; the Stalfos was having trouble hitting her and getting hit with the huge knife.

 _Where did THAT come from?_ Youmu wondered before they both kept attacking the Stalfos before they eventually were defeated.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Forest Temple**

A treasure chest appeared and then Youmu walked over to it and opened it, revealing a key. "Another one?" She asked, looking at it and then looking into the chest. "Is that it?"

 _Hehehehe… I can easily stab those humans with this!_ Medicine smirked but then she was poked on the shoulder. "Hmm?" She turned her head to see nothing before shrugging it off and then looking down at her knife… only, the knife suddenly disappeared. _WHAT THE?!_

Youmu turned around, her face showing disappointment. "I guess all there is a key… I was hoping it'd be something else other than a key… like a few Rupees or something."

"Forget the Rupees! Where's my knife?!"

Unbeknownst to them, a doll made its way back to its owner, holding the knife. "Thank you, Hourai…" The owner smiled and petted the doll.

* * *

 _With Link and Sheik…_

"How many Poes are there left?" Link asked.

"Two." Sheik replied.

"Thanks." Link said and looked at his new bow and arrow. "Man, I love this thing." He chuckled. "I do have to wonder how it appeared after we killed those Stalfos."

"Magic?" Navi guessed.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now, let's head back."

"Right." Link nodded as they headed back and met up with Youmu and Medicine. "Hey."

"Hey." Youmu greeted, smiling at him.

"Why is Medicine sulking?" Navi asked.

"I lost my knife! I loved that knife…" Medicine moped as all of them sweatdropped at this.

"I'm just going to pretend she didn't say she had a knife." Sheik said.

"Agreed." Link and Navi agreed as they made their way to the locked door and unlocked it, making their way around the Forest Temple some more, some block puzzles, more enemies, a Wallmaster that tried to grab Youmu, but Link quickly killed it and they made their way into a room, complete with four spinning platforms, an eye switch encased in ice, a torch… and poisonous water.

Medicine's eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness! Poison!" She happily dove right on in as Link and Youmu were looking at the eye switch while Sheik and Navi were keeping an eye on the poisoned doll Youkai. Something about gleefully jumping into poison rubbed them the wrong way.

"Next thing you know, she's gonna inhale that poison as if it was dinner." Navi said.

"Thank goodness she's not doing that… otherwise she'd be a monster." Sheik said.

"I'm thinking of a fire arrow." Link mused.

"…Or we can use Din's Fire." Youmu said, her swords burst into flames.

"That works too." Link said. "You burn it, I'll shoot."

"Got it." Youmu nodded as she flew up and then slashed down, melting the ice while also firing fiery Danmaku in its wake. "Cool!" She said as Myon seemed a bit fascinated by the fire, and then Link shot the switch, and the eye closed.

"That was uneventful." Link said as they walked out of it while Medicine followed them… only to discover the hallway was now twisted.

"Okay, this is disorienting." Navi said, feeling a bit dizzy as they were going through it, but they soon saw a big treasure chest… and when they opened it… it was nothing more than a Boss Key.

After that, they went down a hole and soon found themselves doing another block puzzle, and after they completed the block puzzle, which had a Poe Sister's face on it, the Poe Sister revealed herself, only to get destroyed by them within a minute.

"Newsflash: don't make yourself visible." Youmu said as they made their way back to the main area, where the last Poe sister awaited them, mourning the loss of her sisters… but she screamed in anger and proceeded to battle them, only she… cloned herself?

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Poe Sister cackled, making sure that she was terrifying Youmu, and she was succeeding as they tried to hit her, but it was no use. This Poe Sister was particularly craftier than the rest of her siblings.

 _Wait a minute, I'm right next to these two!_ Medicine thought as she flew up in the air, making them look up, as this got the Poe Sister curious as well.

"Medicine, what are you doing?" Navi asked.

"What I should've done a long time ago!" Medicine exclaimed, pulling out a spell card. "Poison Sign…"

Youmu gasped. "Medicine, no!"

"…Poison Breath!" She smirked… but suddenly, her hand suddenly jerked and tossed the Spell card away, immediately deactivating it, which caused them to sigh with relief, but the sister was even more curious. "Why… why did I…? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!"

"Spy Sign: Seeker Dolls." A voice calmly said as several dolls suddenly surrounded the Poe Sister and fired tons of lasers at the Poe Sister, immediately killing her.

 **End BGM**

"What the…?" Link wondered.

"Those dolls…" Youmu turned her head to see a blonde girl descending a staircase with a doll right next to her. "Alice?"

"Hello." She greeted as Medicine flew down in anger, glaring at Alice.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Making sure that you don't kill these humans." Alice replied. "Did you really think Yukari would send you here alone? No, she sent me to keep an eye on you. Basically, I was backup in case if you decided to kill them."

"So was it you that threw that knife for me?"

"Of course. Your Danmaku was pathetically weak against that skeleton creature."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?!" She yelled as she started yelling at Alice, while the magician calmly fought back.

"Sooooo, who's this?" Link asked, looking at Youmu.

"Her name is Alice Margatroid, she's a magician. She used to be a human, but she's now a Youkai."

"I've never seen a magician handle dolls before… especially when they actually can fly." Sheik mused, studying the Shanghai doll while ignoring the argument.

"Okay, and personality wise?" Link asked.

"Basically, she prefers to be alone. She's not used to company, so to speak."

"So we basically have a normal Youkai. Thank goodness…" Link muttered quietly.

"Remember the last time you said that about Kokoro?" Navi asked.

"Don't remind me." Link sighed.

"Anyway, shall we get going?" Alice asked while Medicine had her arms folded and looking away from Alice.

"I hate it when you control me like I'm your property!" Medicine growled.

"This again…" Alice quietly said as they made their way down the elevator where a final puzzle awaited them.

* * *

 _A few tedious minutes later…_

"Moving a freaking wall… that's just great." Youmu muttered as they walked their way to the door, using the Boss Key to unlock it, and then the key disappeared, just like what Link said. _Strange…_ She thought and they walked into the final room and they looked around.

"Nothing but a bunch of paintings." Navi said.

"They could mean something though." Sheik said, looking around.

"Yes, but what?" Alice wondered, keeping a tight leash in Medicine, much to her dismay.

Suddenly, the only entrance they came from was suddenly locked up tight, as they turned around to look at it in surprise and then they turned again to see Ganondorf and his horse right there, and Ganondorf was smirking at them.

Wait, how did they get there so quietly?

"How did Ganondorf get in here so quick?!" Youmu asked.

"I may seem like Ganondorf… but I'm nothing more than a phantom!" He said and a mask appeared on his face. "I am Phantom Ganon, and you will be destroyed!"

 **BGM: King Boo's Illusion Phase 1 (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)**

Phantom Ganon laughed as he and the horse flew up and went into the painting. "He could come out at any second." Sheik said as they got ready and then Alice noticed two Ganons approaching them on her right side, but noticed one turning around and the other emerging.

"Right there!" Alice pointed and then Link turned around and fired an arrow, causing Phantom Ganon to growl and was forced to retreat as they looked around once more, and then Sheik noticed the real one was coming straight for Medicine, who wasn't paying attention as Sheik stuck a few needles on the real Phantom Ganon, forcing him to retreat once again.

Shanghai looked around and poked Alice, pointing to one emerging from behind them. "Thanks." She said, firing a laser from the palm of her hand and striking Phantom Ganon.

"Argh! Little pests!" Phantom Ganon growled and then his horse disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"You are very troublesome… I'll deal with you personally!" He declared.

 **BGM: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Phantom Ganon's hand pulsated with electricity and launched it at them, forcing them to dodge as Youmu flew up and slashed him, but he blocked and punched her in the gut and kicked her to the side, but she quickly recovered and she and Myon fired Danmaku, but Phantom Ganon fired more electricity, making little explosions with each ball of electricity hitting the Danmaku.

Link fired an arrow at where Phantom Ganon was, but Phantom Ganon flew down and rammed into Link, but he blocked with his shield at the right moment and swung his sword right back at him, damaging him a little.

"Begone!" Phantom Ganon shouted and fired another ball of electricity, as Alice used some of her dolls to block it while one of the dolls kicked it back to him, as it hit him directly and stunned him."Aaargh!"

 _Huh?_ Alice thought before coming up with an idea as Youmu, Link and Sheik ran over and damaged Phantom Ganon before he punched the ground to make a shockwave to knock them back. _His electricity can be deflected back? I wonder…_

"You miserable pests!" Phantom Ganon growled, conjuring another ball of lightning.

"Link! Swing your sword at it when it comes to you!" Alice ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it! I think I know how to beat him!" Alice said.

"Alright." Link said, getting ready at the electric ball was thrown at him as Link slashed it at the right moment, as it was sent back to Phantom Ganon as he roared in agony.

"That's what I thought… with just the right moment, you can deflect his own power back at him!" Alice said.

"Using his own power against him. Perfect." Sheik said as they attacked him once more before he got up.

"That strategy won't work this time!" Phantom Ganon said after hitting Medicine who tried to fly directly at him and poison him, and he then launched another ball of lightning at Youmu and she slashed it back, but to their amazement, Phantom Ganon swung his arm to deflect it to Link, and he swung his sword to counter it, but Phantom Ganon did it again.

 _Tennis, eh?_ Alice thought and then made her dolls act like a tennis racket and Alice used the strings from the dolls to act like a net from the tennis racket and then Shanghai picked it up and swung the ball of electricity at him, hitting it really hard and it smacked right at Phantom Ganon.

"I'll deal the final blow." Alice said as the dolls disappeared, but Shanghai remained as the two looked at each other and nodded. "Curse Sign: Shanghai Doll." She said, as she and Shanghai fired a humongous laser and striking Phantom Ganon as he screamed in agony before his screams faded, destroying him for good.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph! It seems I have underestimated you a little!" A voice called out to them as they looked around. "You seemed to have gotten a bit of skill in you… but it'll take more than that to take me down."

"Ganondorf…" Sheik growled.

"What a pathetic creation this was. I'll banish it forever. You may have won the Forest Temple, but the other temples won't be so easy!" Ganondorf declared before his voice disappeared as a portal opened up in front of them, complete with a Heart Container for Link as they walked in after Link absorbed it, and they soon found themselves in the Chamber of Sages.

 **BGM: Chamber of Sages (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"We're back in the Chamber of Sages?" Link wondered, seeing Rauru meditating and they then noticed a portal opening up and Saria appeared. "Saria!"

"Hello, Link." Saria smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"I was looking everywhere for you in the temple, but I couldn't find you."

"That's because that phantom had trapped me. Because of your efforts, the Forest Temple has been saved, and I've awakened as a sage. I thank you… all of you." She said. "As an appreciation of my gratitude, take this." She said, handing Link the green Forest Medallion.

"Thanks." Link nodded.

"I'm so glad I have met you, Link." She smiled as they were slowly disappearing out of the Chamber of Sages. "And I hope that we'll still be friends." She said as they disappeared, leaving Saria alone with Rauru.

Rauru opened his eyes. "One down… four to go."

"Indeed." Saria nodded. "So, is there anything to do here or…not?"

"All we can do is wait for them to save Hyrule."

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll wait then."

"Indeed."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Kokiri Forest (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They soon appeared in front of the Deku Tree, but there was something in front of the tree as they curiously looked at it before it suddenly emerged, as it was a smaller version of the Deku Tree. "Hiya!"

"Whoa!" Youmu exclaimed, jumping back a little.

"You don't see that every day." Alice mused, not sure what to think of a tree having eyes and a mouth.

"Thanks to you and your efforts, I can grow into the Great Deku Tree again! I bet you're wondering why you grew and your friends didn't." He said.

"Um, yeah?" Link nodded.

"That is easily explainable! You see, before this whole thing happened, there was a great war in Hyrule before the king had established this land. There was a woman who was gravely injured and she came into the forbidden forest, asking me to take care of the little kid. I had sensed power inside this boy and I took care of him while the mother succumbed to her wounds. That kid soon became a Kokiri… and that kid happens to be you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. You're not actually a Kokiri, you're actually Hylian! Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess…" Link said, not entirely sure what to think about the Deku Tree being so… small and young. In fact, that's what they were all thinking.

"Well, I guess we must be off then." Alice said as a gap opened up. "Come along, Medicine." She said as she was actually dragging her.

"Can I just poison them a little?"

"No."

"Okay, a tiny bit."

"No."

"Just a little poke?"

"No."

"You're no fun, you know that?!" Medicine growled as the gap closed.

"Well, we'll be on our way too. We have to go to the Fire Temple." Sheik said.

"Right." Link nodded as they took off and he and Youmu mounted on Epona, and they took off for the Fire Temple, leaving the Kokiri behind.

* * *

 **Off to the Fire Temple!**


	11. Red Hot Fire Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

As they were making their way towards Kakariko, they heard Sheik playing some sort of song on his harp. "What's that song?" Youmu asked.

"If, for whatever reason you want to head back to the Temple of Time and return to your childhood, just play the Prelude of Light. I can teach this to you if you want."

"Sure." Link nodded and slowed Epona down, and once he found the right notes, he played along with Sheik and then they picked up the pace again. "Quick question, what did you mean by 'going back in time'?" He asked as they walked into Kakariko and quickly made way to Death Mountain.

"Remember when you pulled out the Master Sword?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you put it back, you'll go back to your time seven years ago." He explained.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"This time traveling thing can be quite… insane." Navi muttered as they soon got near the entrance of Goron City and tired up Epona so she wouldn't go anywhere and they gently petted her before going into Goron City.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Goron City (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

However, like Kokiri Forest, Goron City was nothing more of a Ghost Town…er… Ghost Cave?

Anyway, they looked around and saw that there were no Gorons around, in fact, Darunia wasn't there either.

"Something must've happened." Link said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Youmu teased as Sheik had to hold back a snicker at Youmu's comment, and then they heard something a floor above as they quickly went to see what it was, and there was a lone Goron rolling around, looking quite small.

"Um, excuse me…" Link tried to say, but the Goron turned the other way and took off.

"Here, this might be effective." Sheik said, pulling out a random grenade.

"Is that a grenade?!" Youmu asked in shock as Sheik pulled the pin.

 _One… two… three!_ Sheik counted and threw it at the Goron coming for them, as it exploded… and stopped the Goron. "I call that a Burst Grenade."

"Interesting." Navi mused.

"No, don't take me away! You're Ganondorf's henchmen, aren't you?!" The Goron pleaded. "I taste really bad!"

"…Why would we eat you?" Youmu asked as the Goron looked up and saw them.

"Oh… I thought you were Ganondorf's henchmen… ready to take me away to be eaten by Volvagia!"

"Volvagia?" Navi asked. "Okay, Volvagia sounds too famili-… guys, was Volva with us?"

Youmu tensed up. "Wasn't he with us when we were sealed for seven years?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Link muttered.

"Volvagia is this really humongous monster that Ganondorf put in Death Mountain. He's going to have all the Gorons eaten as a message to all the other races who oppose him… and my dad didn't come back yet…" He said and started to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll put a stop to this. Are the Gorons locked up in Death Mountain?" Youmu asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have a name?" Link asked.

"Yes, my name is Link. I was named after the great warrior Link."

Link blushed a little. "I'm Link."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"I wonder if a Goron was named after me…?" Youmu wondered.

"There was… but unfortunately, that Goron was eaten by Volvagia."

Youmu jawdropped. "Not cool…"

"We'll put a stop to Volvagia." Sheik said.

"Thank you! Oh, the heat will be really hot, so you need these." He said, giving the two red tunics that are heat resistant. "Do you need one?" He asked Sheik.

"No, I really don't mind the heat."

"Fair enough."

"Well, might as well try this on." Link said as he took off his green tunic and what Youmu saw was a shirtless Link, complete with a six pack!

 _OH GOD, HE'S HOT!_ Youmu thought, blushing a deep red.

 _Keep it together, Sheik…_ Sheik thought.

Link soon put on the red tunic. "Huh, interesting." He said. "Okay, you can try yours on."

"One problem…" Youmu said as she blushed in embarrassment as Link's eyes widened and turned around, turning the Goron around as well, as Youmu immediately switched her outfit with a red tunic. "Okay, you can look."

They all turned around and then they walked straight to the Fire Temple as the Goron waved goodbye, wishing them good luck and they walked into the Fire Temple.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Fire Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Are you sure you didn't need one?" Navi asked. "It's freaking hot in here!"

"Heat doesn't bother me." Sheik replied as they managed to get over the broken bridge and then he started to play another song on his harp, the Bolero of Fire which cued Link to play it as it took a little bit to figure it out and they soon played together.

"Wow, that's an interesting song." An unfamiliar voice said as they looked around for the source of the voice until they noticed a certain fire phoenix on top of a rock, eating a lollipop. "Yo."

"Mokou!" Youmu grinned.

Mokou smiled and then hopped off, taking it out of her mouth and then tossing it into the lava below. "So, what about this one?" Link asked.

"Her name is Fujiwara no Mokou, but everyone calls her Mokou. She's immortal and can manipulate fire."

"Really?" Link asked as Mokou conjured up a fireball in her hand. "Nice! But… how is she immortal?"

"Hourai Elixer." Mokou replied as Link tilted his head as she explained what happened a long time ago.

"Well that's an interesting background. I hope we never meet Kaguya…" Navi said.

"If we do, I'm pushing her into the lava." Mokou said as Link sweatdropped.

"Yikes…"

"She's pretty laid back, don't worry." Youmu said. "Unless she's in a battle."

"Alright, let's go!" Mokou said as they took off into the Fire Temple, as they got rid of some pesky Fire Keese and kept on moving along until they saw Darunia grumbling to himself.

"Darunia!" Link called out as Darunia turned his head.

"Brother! Sister! It's good to see you again!" Darunia grinned.

"Brother? Sister?" Mokou asked, snickering at this.

"It's not that funny." Youmu muttered.

"What are you doing over there?" Link asked.

"Going to face Volvagia and save my people! Unfortunately, this damned lock is being completely stubborn!" Darunia growled.

"Wait, how did he get through that large gap?' Mokou wondered. "I'll be damned if he's one hell of a jumper."

"Glad you asked! I simply jumped through!" Darunia proudly said.

"Yeah right!" A nearby locked Goron shouted. "That's not how you did it! If you really want to know what happened…"

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _"With one amazing jump, I will make it past this lava!" Darunia declared and then got a good running start… and then leapt across the lava gap… but unfortunately, he was just a little short and landed in the lava anyway. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Darunia yelled and then shot out of the lava, extinguishing the flames from his butt with his hands after he landed near the Boss Door. "Nailed it!"_

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

"…I have NO idea what you're talking about!" Darunia defended himself as everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh brother…" Youmu sighed as Mokou flew over and freed the Goron as he hugged Mokou before taking off, and then she walked to the chest and opened it, only to have an annoyed look on her face.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Mokou asked as she pulled out the key as she walked out.

"How about if you come with us? There's a special key that can destroy that lock." Sheik explained.

"Good… I'll probably find the Megaton Hammer while I'm at it." Darunia chuckled and joined the group as Mokou and Youmu safely took him to the other side so he wouldn't burn himself again and then they made their way around the Fire Temple.

They easily took out some more pesky Fire Keese, easily destroyed some Torch Slugs and saved a lot of Gorons in the process.

However, in one of the rooms, they had to destroy any incoming floor tiles in the process and then noticed some really ugly slimy thing coming right for them as they tried to attack it, but it wasn't any good… and then it swallowed up Mokou.

"MOKOU!" Link yelled.

"That thing is a Like Like! It'll eat anything in its path!" Navi shouted as they tried to fend it off… until they saw smoke coming out of it, then it burst into flames… and then it exploded, leaving behind remains of the Like Like and in the middle was Mokou.

"I thought you were a goner!" Navi said.

"You kidding? All I gave it was… explosive indigestion." She chuckled.

Youmu sweatdropped. "If you say so." She said, knowing that Mokou would've been alright.

"Heh, I might as well make you a sister!" Darunia chuckled and back handing a Lizalfos that tried to sneak up on him.

 _What?_ Mokou thought as they kept on going around, saving more Gorons in the process and they soon made their way into the Fire maze…which was immediately absorbed by Mokou, so it was nothing more of an empty room with rolling boulders, fire Keese and a dead end that was immediately destroyed by Darunia and they kept walking.

They soon got into a certain room and they were locked in as they turned their heads to see the Fire Dancer coming out of the flames as they soon got ready to battle… but it was soon destroyed instantly by a Megaton Hammer.

However, a certain fabulous man (If you can call him that) was holding said Megaton Hammer. "Why battle that thing when you can take me on?"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lord Ghirahim's theme (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Wait, that doesn't look right… hey Yukari! We need you here!

"Oh… fine…" Yukari growled.

 **BGM: Lord Ghirahim's theme (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Much better! Thanks!

"Glad I can be of assistance."

Now, where were we?

Oh right.

"You!" Link growled.

"Hello, we meet again!" Ghirahim said.

"Hey, that's the Megaton Hammer!" Darunia growled.

"This thing? You want it back? Come and get it." He challenged as he and Link went over to take him on, but they were immediately taken out by the hammer, hitting the wall and knocking them unconscious.

"Link! Darunia!" Youmu shouted and then felt something behind her.

"Hey there, you sweet thing." He smirked and then did that creepy tongue thing that sent a shiver down Youmu's spine and jumped away, having her swords at the ready but then Ghirahim teleported behind her and whacked her in the back with the hammer.

"AAAAGH!"

"Oh, how I love to hear people scream!" Ghirahim smirked and walked over to Youmu, but Mokou got in the way. "Oh? And what are you?"

"A Fire Phoenix ready to toast your ass!"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Well now… if you wanted to die so badly… be my guest!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Ghirahim's Battle Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Ghirahim swung the hammer at Mokou, but she blocked it with her arms, enduring the intensive pain she received and kicked him in the gut and used an uppercut to knock him up in the air. "Take this!" He shouted, firing daggers at Mokou but she flew up in the air to avoid it and then scissor kicked him down.

"Lucky hit!" Ghirahim smirked and then swung the hammer, but Mokou ducked and then used another uppercut, but Ghirahim teleported after he was in the air and then was right behind her, raising the hammer up in the air. _I have you now!_

Mokou quickly turned around. "Imperishable Shooting!"

"Argh! You think these bullets will do you any good?!" Ghirahim growled and then hammered her directly in the face and fired daggers to pin her to a wall, and then threw a dagger directly at her stomach.

"Gah!" Mokou winced at this.

"That'll keep you busy for a while." Ghirahim said and walked over to Youmu, but Mokou ignited her whole body to burn off the daggers and then landed on the ground.

"I'm not done with you yet!" She declared.

"Oh?" Ghirahim smirked and turned around to look at her. "You're quite the stubborn one."

"Oh, bite me!" She said and then launched powerful fire streams at Ghirahim to knock him back but he teleported and ran next to her, swinging the hammer but Mokou backflipped and threw fireballs at him, but he kept dodging and when he got really close to her…

"Undying: South Wind, Clear Sky Soaring Kick!" Mokou shouted, kicking him hard enough to have him let go of the Megaton Hammer and it dropped near her.

"Alright, you asked for it fire head!" Ghirahim growled, taking out his sword. "I'm going to beat you with an inch of your life!" He declared and ran forward, slashing her repeatedly but she dodged every attack before he teleported and then impaled her from behind, straight through her heart to be exact.

"No!" Darunia shouted, watching Mokou falling on both knees.

"Ha!" Ghirahim smirked and then removed his sword and kicked her to the side. "Now…" He said, swinging his sword to wipe the blood away and walked straight for them. "Who's next?"

"Hey… jackass…" Mokou said, getting up and wiping the blood from her mouth as Ghirahim couldn't believe his ears… and when he turned, he saw Mokou smirking.

 **End BGM**

"That was pretty cheap of you to teleport and backstab me like that."

"What?! How are you…?! Impossible! You should be dead!"

 **BGM: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Normally, a regular human would be dead right on the spot. But for me? I'm more than just a human… I'm a freaking immortal Phoenix, ready to burn your ass to the ground!"

Ghirahim growled in anger. "Why you! I'll make sure to kill you!" He said and then ran to her, wildly slashing her but she dodged every attack and grabbed the blade of his sword.

"I remember that look in your eyes. I personally remember how Kaguya tried to kill me but I always end up on top." _Most of the time._ "You'll beat me with an inch of my life? How cute." Mokou said and then shoved the sword back to him and then punched him repeatedly before placing something all over his body.

"Wh-what…?!"

"Cursed Talisman: Indiscriminate Ignition Cards." She said and then snapped her fingers as Ghirahim was burned alive and he screamed before the flames were quickly extinguished, and he was badly burned. "What's the matter? You look like you lost your fabulousness… which you really weren't in the first place!"

"ENOUGH!" Ghirahim screamed and slashed her repeatedly but Mokou flew up in the air and then scissor kicked him in the head to knock him down and then Mokou's fist burst into flames.

"This should be it for you!" Mokou said and punched him, but Ghirahim quickly placed a dagger right between her eyes. "AGH!"

Ghirahim weakly got up, leaning on his sword for support. "Take that hammer… I don't care! The next time we meet, you won't BE so lucky!" He shouted and then disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Yeah… you better run…!" Mokou panted and then fell on one knee. "Dammit…" She muttered as everyone was immediately by her side.

"You alright?" Link asked.

"Yeah… my wounds heal all the time…" Mokou said, painfully getting up. "Besides… this is nothing. Kaguya can do a whole lot worse…"

"You two seriously need to get along…" Youmu said.

"Ha! That'll be the day! After all… SHE needs to apologize for being responsible for killing my father!" Mokou said. "Like that'll ever happen, I'll just keep killing her!"

 _…What If you're not giving Kaguya a chance?_ Youmu wondered as Sheik picked up the Megaton Hammer.

"I believe this is for you." Sheik said, giving it to Darunia.

"Heh, yeah…" Darunia said and took it. "…You know, how about if you give it a whirl? I feel like I don't need it." He said, giving it to Link.

"Alright." Link nodded as they soon made their way around the Fire Temple some more until they eventually found the Boss Key after saving the last Goron and they made their way to the boss room, where they heard a monstrous roar in the center before a dragon flew down and roared.

But this dragon looked too familiar for Youmu and Link.

"Volva!" Link shouted, but Volvagia didn't recognize them as he breathed fire at them, but Mokou absorbed it.

 **BGM: Dinosaur Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"We have to fight it!" Mokou said as she, Sheik and Darunia got ready to fight and Link and Youmu got ready as well… but those two weren't so thrilled.

Volvagia roared and breathed fire, only for Mokou to send it back and Darunia jumped up and swung his arms down at the dragon, knocking him down to the ground but he recovered and Sheik threw several needles and Mokou launched fiery Danmaku.

Volvagia roared and then spotted Link and Youmu and quickly went down for the two easy prey. "Don't just stand there, do something!" Sheik shouted.

"I know it's hard, but this is the only way!" Darunia said as Link brought his bow.

"…I'm sorry…" He said before firing the arrow and struck it right on the forehead as Volvagia roared in agony and then Link hammered him down with the Megaton Hammer but Volvagia recovered from that and grabbed a hold of Link, roaring directly at him.

"Link!" Youmu said and unsheathed her other sword, closing her eyes and feeling Myon's sadness before she jumped up and slashed through the dragon to save Link… and cutting off Volvagia's head.

 **End BGM**

"It is done…" Sheik quietly said.

"…Link… Youmu…" A voice weakly said as they looked to see Volvagia turning back into Volva… but he was slowly disappearing.

"Volva…" Youmu said, tearing up in the process.

"Link… Youmu…" Volva quietly said as a tear fell before disappearing completely as Youmu fell on her knees and tears streamed down her cheeks while Link clenched his fists, trying to hold his tears in as they soon saw a portal opening up, and Darunia glowing a little.

"Hey… I must be a sage… how about that!" Darunia chuckled and then tossed them the red Medallion of Fire. "Must be fate, I imagine… or destiny." He said and then hugged them both. "Sorry about your loss…" He quietly said before walking in to join Rauru and Saria.

* * *

 _A few minutes out of the Fire Temple later…_

"I'll be seeing you later." Mokou said, waving them goodbye before walking into the gap.

Youmu sighed. "Come on Link, let's go…" She said as they walked forward, but Link didn't move at all as they turned to him.

"Link?" Navi asked.

Link was looking at the sky, a shadow cast over his eyes. "It's a terrible day for rain…"

"What? It's not raining, there's not a cloud in the sky." Youmu said.

"Yes… it is…" Link said as they noticed tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh… I guess it is." Youmu muttered before hugging Link in comfort.

"Traveling in time is a high price to pay." Sheik solemnly said as they soon walked back down to Hyrule Field.

* * *

 **It's not that I don't want to write the story, I really do! It's just that the temples just seem to be quite intimidating as I try to write it. (Which is ironic because I never felt that they were in the game... maybe except for the Water Temple.)**

 **Also, I may or may not be working on another story while working on THIS story. You'll just have to find out what it is. ;)**


	12. Frozen Cavern

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Epona wandered back into Hyrule Field with Sheik by her side, and a sad Youmu and Link were riding on top of the majestic horse, although Link looked sadder than Youmu.

"Volva wouldn't want us to be sad… he'd want us to move forward…" Youmu quietly said.

"I know…" Link sighed. "It's what he'd want."

"Indeed." Sheik quietly said. They were silent for a few minutes and Link wiped the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Let's keep going…" He said. "I'm not going to let the death of our dragon friend slow us down."

"Right." Youmu nodded as she looked up to the sky.

Link didn't bother looking up in the sky, for there was something else on his mind, and it wasn't Volva. It was a Great Fairy they found in the Fire Temple, for not only did she replenish their stamina, she said this to Link:

 _I am giving you powers that were used from the distant past, or perhaps to be used in the distant future, or even in a different dimension. It will definitely serve you well._

What did the Great Fairy mean by that? What powers is she referring to… and what did she mean by 'powers from past and future'?

And this different dimension thing really got him curious.

It's true that there are different worlds out there, since Youmu came from this world named Gensokyo… but could there possibly be different dimensions too?

This got him curious, rubbing his chin in thought as they were busy slowly riding along in Hyrule Field, lost in his thoughts.

It was only until a cold wind snapped him out of it, causing him to shiver. "What in the name of…?" He wondered.

"We're close by Zora's Domain. There's…something you need to see. Come on." Sheik said, taking off to the Zora's Domain, which got the two of them curious, but concerned at the same time as Epona took off after Sheik.

 **End BGM**

As soon as they got to Zora's Domain, what they saw before them was nothing more of a winter wonderla-er… wasteland.

 **BGM: Snow Road (Paper Mario)**

"Oh my god…" Youmu whispered as they got off Epona as they walked around while Epona decided to curiously walk on the ice, only to comically slip and slide around, causing it to huff in embarrassment.

"Hey, should we tie up Epona so she doesn't hurt herself?" Navi suggested, seeing her trying to crawl to the rock... but unfortunately, she wasn't going anywhere. Her hooves kept sliding on the ice, but her eyes had 'determination' written all over her face.

"…She'll be fine." Sheik said. "Anyway, Ganondorf froze the entire Zora's domain and adding insult to injury, all the Zora's are encased in the ice." He explained. "However, I did manage to get the princess to safety to the Water Temple."

"Shouldn't we get to the Water Temple?" Link asked.

"We should, but there are a few items that you need to get." He said as they walked around, leaving Epona behind… but all Epona could care about was crawl to the rock, even though she wasn't going anywhere.

They went up to where the Zora King was at, where they saw him frozen in red ice. "Oh my!" Navi exclaimed.

Youmu unsheathed her sword and it burst into flames. "I'll get him out of there!" She said and then jumped up, slashing it repeatedly… but surprisingly, it didn't melt. "What the…?!"

"Here, let me try." Link said, the palm of his hand bursting into flame and raised his hand. "Din's Fire!" He shouted, slamming the palm of his hand to the ground and creating a fiery shockwave… but that didn't even do anything either. "Seriously?!"

"He's trapped in enchanted ice that is hot. Natural fire will not melt it." Sheik explained.

"Now you tell us?!" Youmu exclaimed in frustration. "How come you didn't tell us this?!"

"Where's the fun if I tell you straight away?" Sheik asked.

"…He has a point…" Navi muttered as they then proceeded to go into Zora's Fountain, where they saw icy platforms and an icy slope to get onto the platforms, but weirdly enough… Lord Jabu Jabu isn't there.

"Where's Lord Jabu Jabu?" Link wondered.

"I hope he's alright." Youmu said as they made it across, although Link slipped a few times, but Sheik and Youmu grabbed him before he fell into the frigid water and they soon made it to the entrance of the Ice Cavern.

"Alright, we made it. Let's go." Sheik said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" A voice called out...and the owner of said voice crash landed on Youmu.

"Ow." Youmu winced from the impact, but suddenly realized something. "That sounded like…" Youmu's eyes widened as she got up to see an all familiar ice fairy. "Cirno…!"

"Hey!" Cirno landed. "Yukari sent me over here. I'm coming with you to this frozen tundra." She said.

"…Who's this?" Link asked.

"This is Cirno, an ice fairy. She manipulates ice." Youmu explained.

"Cool. No pun intended." Navi chuckled.

"Anything else?" Link asked.

"…She's an idiot." Youmu said.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you? The one who calls someone an idiot _is_ the idiot… idiot!"

"Um, you just called Youmu an idiot… wouldn't that make you-"

"Nope. Stop… don't go there. It's not worth it." Youmu muttered in annoyance.

"She seems to be very…mature for her young age." Sheik said, not sure what to think of the Ice Fairy.

"How'd you know I was young? I didn't even tell you my age!" Cirno said.

"Which is…?" Link asked.

"Over 60!"

The three of them had dumbfounded looks on their faces while Youmu sighed. "Let's just go in before you say something you might regret." Youmu said, pushing the three in.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cirno fist pumped and went inside.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Ice Cavern (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

As soon as they walked into the Ice Cavern, they were greeted by Stalactites that were threatening to fall on top of them, luckily Cirno had that covered by destroying them.

"This place is cold." Link shivered a little.

"Doesn't bother me." Youmu said as they walked around, collecting silver Rupee-like objects in order to progress further and being careful of those ice blades as they soon discovered a pedestal holding blue flames after they got rid of the Ice Keese and Freezards.

"What is this…?" Navi asked.

"This is a special blue fire that can melt the red ice." Sheik said. "It's unnatural, though… I've always heard the blue flames were just rumors."

"I guess we can store it in these." Link said, pulling out a few bottles and storing some into the fire, while Cirno was fascinated by it.

"Hmm, interesting… I wonder if it's cold fire?" She wondered and curiously put her hand in it, feeling a chill from the fire. "It is cold fire!" She said and pulled her hand away. "I was expecting it to be hot, though."

"Then why did you put your hand in it?" Youmu asked. "You could have burned yourself if it was hot."

"I was curious."

 _Idiot…_ Youmu thought as they went around the Ice Caverns a bit more before deciding to head back to free the Zora King and make tracks for the Water Temple, but as soon as they went through a certain door, they were suddenly locked in. They soon heard howling as they turned their heads to see two Ice Wolfos and a Stalfos.

Cirno smirked. "Just when I thought we wouldn't have a challenge!"

"Let's do this." Link said as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Link, Youmu and Sheik went to go deal with the Ice Wolfos while Cirno was left with the Stalfos. "Come on, big guy! Show me what you got!" Cirno did a 'come at me' taunt which the Stalfos immediately slashed her, but she flew back. "Too slow!"

The Stalfos growled and slashed her repeatedly, but she dodged gracefully. "Alright, let's freeze you solid!" She smirked. "PERFECT FREEZE!" She yelled.

The Stalfos shuddered at the cold, and everyone in the room shivered by Cirno's Perfect Freeze attack. As if they weren't cold enough from the Ice Cavern, Cirno made it a whole lot worse!

"I could go for a hot chocolate by the time we're done!" Youmu said.

"You said it!" Link agreed while Navi sneezed.

Cirno smirked, firing icy Danmaku at the Stalfos as it attempted to block it until she pulled out another spell card. "Ice Sign: Icicle Machine Gun!" She shouted as the Stalfos attempted to block it, but Cirno aimed her hand at his legs and hit him in the knees, and then an icicle bounced off of a wall and slammed into the sword, knocking it off and landing near Cirno and she picked it up.

"Looking for this, big guy?" Cirno asked as the Stalfos growled, and tried to smack her with the shield, but it wasn't doing her any good. "Alright, let's wrap this up." She said and started spinning around. "Blowing Ice: Ice Tornado!"

The Ice Tornado sucked away the shield and it launched straight to a wall, knocking it straight to the two Ice Wolfos and knocking them down while also sticking to a wall, giving the others free reign to kill the Ice Wolfos.

"Cold Sign: Insta-Freeze Beam!" Cirno exclaimed, firing an ice laser at the Stalfos and freezing it solid. "And now… for the finishing touch!" She said, getting the sword ready and flew straight through the Stalfos, slashing right through it and landed behind it, as it exploded into light… and the sword disappeared too.

 **End BGM**

"Aww…" Cirno pouted, wanting to use the sword a bit more before shrugging it off as a chest appeared as they walked over to it and opened it up, revealing two pairs of Iron Boots.

"…I was expecting hot chocolate." Youmu muttered.

"We have what we need. Let's move." Sheik said as they went back to Zora's Domain, and on their way back, Sheik taught Link the Serenade of Water and then when they got to the Zora King, Youmu pulled out a bottle of blue flames and dumped it out, thawing the Zora King.

"I'm… I'm free! Thank you!" The Zora King said. "Princess Ruto is in the Water Temple, you have to go save her. Here's a couple of tunics for you." He said, giving Link and Youmu Blue Tunics. "These will help you breathe underwater."

"Thanks." Link said as they decided to go pick up Epona… who was STILL struggling to get on that rock as they soon mounted Epona and then Link placed The Serenade of Water, taking them all to Lake Hylia.

 **BGM: Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They soon landed in a small area near the Water Temple. "Whoa whoa whoa… did we just teleport?!" Cirno asked, completely disoriented for a bit.

"Yep." Youmu nodded as Epona got back up, huffing proudly as if she nailed it this whole time.

"I will let you do this on your own." Sheik said. "I've got somewhere to be." He said. "I will meet you guys later." He said and took off before any of them said a word.

"Oh, okay…" Link said before tying Epona to a tree and then heard footsteps approaching them as they turned to see another girl approaching them, but this girl had blue hair, a green hat and a backpack. It was none other than Nitori Kawashiro.

"Hey!" Nitori waved.

"Let me guess, you've come to replace me?" Cirno asked.

"Pretty much."

"Alright, cool." Cirno said as a gap opened up. "See you later, I'll be freezing some frogs." She said and walked in while Youmu explained to Link what Nitori can do.

"So she can manipulate water… interesting." Link mused. "But…what in the name of Din is a Kappa?"

"A Youkai, basically." Nitori explained which Link nodded in understanding as they proceed to dress in the Blue Tunic, while Youmu blushed over a shirtless Link again.

"You like him, don't you?" Nitori playfully teased with a playful elbow.

"N-No… maybe… maybe not…" She muttered as Nitori playfully winked at her while they made their way down to the Water Temple, activating the entrance and going inside.

* * *

 _At Kakariko…_

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

There was a deep roar heard throughout Kakariko, worrying everyone as it was coming straight from the Well, and Impa was in front of it, growing concerned. "Impa." A voice caught her attention and turned to see Sheik approaching her.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again, Your Hi-"

"Shh." Sheik shushed her. "Remember what I said?"

"Sorry… force of habit."

"It's understandable." Sheik nodded. "So… how is it holding up?"

"Not well. I'm afraid the monster is getting quite aggressive."

"I'm afraid we'll have to evacuate Kakariko if this thing gets any more aggressive."

"Indeed." Impa nodded. "We may an ugly fight in our hands if this thing breaks loose."

"Right." Sheik agreed, as they soon got prepared for whatever it was that was roaring from the well.

* * *

 **I have the first chapter of my new story all ready to go! But it won't be published until after this story has ended.**

 **Also, how about that E3... and specifically: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild?**

 **I STILL CAN'T GET OVER OF HOW GORGEOUS IT IS!**

 **And here's what I think who won this E3.**

 **Presentation Wise: Sony won.**

 **Visuals Wise: Nintendo won.**

 **So Nintendo still won!**


	13. The Water Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Water Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They entered the Water Temple and swam up to the surface and looked around. "Okay, this shouldn't so horrible, right?" Nitori asked.

"Here's hoping." Youmu said, equipping their Iron Boots and they sunk to the bottom of the Water Temple, while Nitori just simply swam down and smiled.

"I find it really strange that I'm breathing underwater. Could be because of this tunic." Link said.

"And we can understand each other underwater." Navi said. "How is this possible?"

"Magic?" Nitori shrugged as they wandered around, looking around the scenery… if you could call a bunch of walls 'scenery' and a few Spikes that were coming towards them. Link took out his sword and swung it repeatedly… but all it did was make him sluggish and the sword basically lost all momentum, resulting in a simple poke to the Spike. In fact, Youmu struggled with that problem too, so she just fired Danmaku at them with Nitori helping her.

"I feel…useless." Link muttered as they wandered into a room where they spotted a certain Zora Princess mumbling to herself.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Youmu wondered as the princess heard them as her eyes widened.

"Link?! Is that you?!" She exclaimed.

 _Glad to know I'm still invisible…_ Youmu thought.

"Um…hi…" Link greeted.

"How dare you!" Ruto suddenly shouted. "You kept me waiting for seven years! What kind of man disappears on a girl when they're about to be married?!"

"MARRIED?!" Link yelled. _She was actually serious?!_

 _She was… serious?!_ Youmu thought, as a deep red blush was seen on her face. _…What is this feeling I'm having?_

 _Oh, I'm detecting a love triangle!_ Nitori thought with a grin.

"Hmph, whatever… I'm glad that you're safe. You could've at least told me where you were going and I would've gone with you! We would've eloped!"

Link sweatdropped. _This girl's nuts…_ He thought.

 _I swear, you back away from Link or so help me…_ Youmu thought before realizing what she thought. _Where did THAT come from?!_

"But, whatever… things are much more important that love right now. All the Zora's have been frozen and this handsome young man named Sheik saved me and put me in here. I've been trying to come up with ways to thaw them out, but there's nothing that I can do. But perhaps… you guys can help me!"

"Really?" Nitori asked.

"Of course! Follow me, I might just know what to do." Ruto said and quickly swam up to the surface, leaving them in the…dust? Water? Oh, whatever.

"Come on, let's follow her." Link said and took off his Iron Boots and swam up.

"Coming…" Youmu unenthusiastically said.

"Someone's jealouuuus." Nitori teased.

"Me? Jealous? I am not jealous! Hmph, what makes you think I'm jealous?"

"Well let's see, you were about to fangirl over a shirtless guy, and I could see you getting quite upset that Ruto wanted to marry Link. You got jealous! You like him!"

"I don't like him! Why do I like the guy?! I don't like him at all!" Youmu said and swam up.

"Yeah, you do like him. You're denying it!"

"Shut up!"

The two girls came out of the water and saw Link looking around for Ruto, but for some reason, the Zora Princess seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. "Have you seen Ruto?" Link asked.

"No, why?" Youmu asked.

"She just disappeared all of a sudden. Hope she's alright." Link said, seeing a Triforce on the wall and proceeded to play Zelda's Lullaby… and then the water lowered to the ground.

And thus, the most tedious thing in this freaking dungeon has begun.

They then proceeded to hop down, but then Link wanted to go up a floor and Nitori and Youmu picked him up, and then seeing a bombable wall that Link proceeded to destroy… and out came a key from a treasure chest.

"That…doesn't make sense." Nitori said as Link used Din's Fire in the bottom floor to activate the torches to get another key, and they then proceeded to go about the Water Temple.

Raise the water levels, Iron boots on, iron boots off to come up to the surface, raise the water level again, keys in treasure chests, iron boots on once again, iron boots off!

I scream, you scream, we all scream in frustration in the Water Temple!

It came to the point where Youmu, Link and Nitori actually yelled in frustration of how tedious the Water Temple was, catching the attention of a few Blue Tektites, but they shrugged it off and went about their own thing.

"If we have to raise and lower the water levels while using the iron boots ONE MORE FREAKING TIME…" Youmu growled.

"I'm so with you there." Link nodded as they proceeded to go through a door with a few keys left and they noticed a few dragon heads in the room with switches, but they also noticed the door not too far away so Nitori and Youmu picked up Link and flew over to the door while Youmu cut through a Like Like in the process.

"Heh, nice." Nitori grinned as Youmu and Link went through the door, but when Nitori tried to go through it, bars slammed down into the ground, preventing her access. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

"Nitori?" Youmu turned her head as Link turned his head too.

"Hey Nitori, can you hear us?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I can, but I don't know why I can't come in!"

"We'll try to get you in." Youmu said. "Just hang tight!"

Navi turned her head, seeing something appearing in front of a tree. _What the…?_ She wondered, seeing darkness forming. "LINK! YOUMU!"

The two quickly turned around to see, to their surprise, dark copies of themselves. A Dark Link and a Dark Youmu formed and unsheathed their swords, both of them smirking.

"Dark copies of us?!" Youmu exclaimed in shock.

Link immediately unsheathed the Master Sword. "You ready?"

Youmu unsheathed her swords. "Oh yeah." She nodded as the two immediately went straight for their dark selves, ready to strike.

 **BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Link jumped up and slashed down, but Dark Link blocked it with the shield and countered, nicking Link's arm as he winced at this. He did a Spin Attack, but Dark Link back-flipped and lunged, slashing him repeatedly and knocked him in the air, but Link recovered and ran over to him.

Dark Youmu quickly slashed Youmu, but she blocked every attack until she sweep kicked her to knock her down and kicked her away, then she and Myon fired Danmaku, but Dark Youmu and her Dark Myon countered with Danmaku of their own. Seeing a dark version of Myon made Myon… upset, so the two proceeded to slam into each other several times while the two Youmu's battled.

Link jumped back, pulling out his bow and firing several arrows, which Dark Link did as well, as the arrows collided into one another and scattered all over the place. When the last arrow was shot, they ran over and slashed each other several times once more, nicking each other in several places, but they both didn't care. All they cared about was trying to take the other one out.

Dark Youmu pinned Youmu to the tree and smirked, holding her neck. "Is that… the best you got?" Youmu asked. "Go on… impress me!" She challenged as Dark Youmu growled, tightening her grip as Myon saw this and slammed into Dark Myon before glowing, turning into a Youmu clone and ran forward, slashing her away. "Thanks, Myon."

Myon nodded and the two Youmu's battled once more while Myon went to go take care of Dark Myon, who turned into another copy of Dark Youmu, making things quite interesting as Danmaku was spread everywhere.

Dark Link pinned down Link and aimed his sword at his neck, smirking and raising it up in the air to finish him off, but then Link quickly grabbed an arrow and quickly impaled one of Dark Link's knees with it, causing him to scream in agony. Link took this opportunity to kick him away and threw a few bombs at him, knocking him to the tree. Link pulled out the Megaton Hammer, running towards his dark copy and hammering it down, but Dark Link blocked with his shield, but the force of it caused a massive shockwave and Dark Link was knocked away several feet.

The shockwave sent the Danmaku flying back towards the Youmus and Myons, but none of them seemed to care, they were busy trying to slaughter each other, complete with spell cards and skill cards until Myon managed to disarm Dark Myon and impale her right in the gut, causing Dark Youmu to cough out blood, wincing at this.

"Heh, nice hit." Youmu complimented before kicking Dark Youmu to the side and then she got in a certain stance, hearing Dark Link scream in agony because Link managed to use Din's Fire right on his chest after he found an opening.

The two shadows were weak and Link got in a stance as well… and at the same time, both of them slashed right through their dark copies, eliminating them on the spot as they disappeared.

 **End BGM**

It was at this moment that the whole place changed from a simple tree to the Water Temple's watery hallway and then the door unlocked and then Nitori ran on in. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Don't worry about it." Link said as Myon happily rested on Youmu's back once again and then Youmu saw that Link was bleeding on his arm.

"Link… you're bleeding."

"Huh?" Link looked at his arm. "Oh, it'll be fine." He said, wincing at the pain. "I've been through worse. Believe me." He chuckled as they walked off with Youmu seeming a bit concerned as they soon came across a big chest, and what did this big chest contain?

Da da da da!

Longshot!

"Cool." Link chuckled as he put the Longshot away. "I think I'll use this." He said and they went their merry way through the Water Temple.

* * *

 _More tedious Water Temple shenanigans later…_

Long story short, they eventually made it to the Boss Door. "You guys ready?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Youmu nodded as they made their way into the room where they noticed the water looking quite…different than the rest of the water.

"Something about this water is…different." Nitori mused, aiming her hand at it and the water proceeded to obey her command. "Okay, I can manipulate it, but…something's amiss…" She muttered.

It was at that moment something formed in the water as they spotted something as they got ready to fight… and it formed into a watery tentacle, while a red…amoeba-like thing came to the center of the tentacle.

Morpha.

 **BGM: Vs. Phantamanta (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"What is that?!" Youmu asked.

"I've heard about this thing… it's called Morpha!" Navi said.

"Then let's get ready to take this thing out!" Link said as they proceeded to fight it… until Nitori smirked and manipulated the water, and knocking the poor thing out of the tentacle.

 ***record scratch***

"…Wait, that's it?" Youmu asked.

"Well, this is easy." Link said as they both impaled the amoeba to destroy the thing, and then at that moment, the water evaporated.

"That was…anti-climatic." Nitori said.

"Tch, what a shame." A voice suddenly piped up, catching their attention as they noticed a small dark figure entering the so-called arena. "What a waste on such a beautiful creature."

"Who are you?" Link demanded, gripping the Master Sword.

"Who am I? I am Wizzro. Remember the name well, because it will be the last thing you will ever hear!"

"Well, better than fighting an amoeba, I guess." Youmu said as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Boss Battle: Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

Wizzro chuckled and then launched dark fire at the group, but they avoided it as Youmu flew over and slashed him repeatedly, but he laughed and then disappeared. "He can teleport?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Something tells me he's affiliated with Ghirahim." Link growled, looking around the room and he reappeared above Link, smirking and getting ready to strike from above, but Nitori spotted him and brought out a spell card. "Kappa: Monster Cucumber!" She exclaimed, hitting Wizzro directly.

"Argh!" He growled and then he struck with Nitori's crowbar and knocked to a wall.

Nitori smirked. "Water Sign: Water Carpet!"

"You annoying brat!" Wizzro growled, firing dark lasers from his hands and striking Nitori.

"Agh!" She cried out in pain.

"Nitori!" Youmu shouted and then flew over as she and Myon fired Danmaku at the freak, but Wizzro dodged and got ready to punch her, but Link slashed him with the Master Sword, causing him to cry out in pain and then got struck several times with arrows.

"You little pests!" Wizzro growled, firing darkness all around them, but they tried to dodge while being careful of the spikes poking out of the walls, until he was trapped within bubbles. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You can thank me for that." Nitori said as Youmu grabbed Link and flew up in the air, and then she and Link came down and slashed through Wizzro, pinning him to the ground, but he teleported and threw dark fire at them, until Youmu was suddenly behind him and slashed him away and then Link slashed through him to defeat him.

 **End BGM**

Wizzro got up, growling as he glared at them. "Not bad… but know this… I WILL make sure that I will defeat you the next time we meet!" He said and then disappeared.

"Weirdo." Link said as they soon walked into the portal while nabbing the Heart Container in the process, and then winded up in the Chamber of Sages, and who appeared in front of them just so happened to be Ruto herself.

"Link, I knew I'd find the right guy to pick the perfect husband, since you defeated that monster easily." Ruto smiled.

"HUSBAND?!" Darunia roared and then laughed. "I knew Link was a true man!" He laughed and gave him another death hug, causing him to scream in agony before they hearing a sickening pop that caused Saria to pale up.

"You okay?" Youmu asked.

"Not…really…" Link groaned, lying on the ground as Nitori and Youmu helped him up.

"In any case, here's a little something from me to you." She said, giving them the blue Water Medallion. "And if you're wondering if Zelda's okay… she's fine. She's alive and well, I can sense it."

"Oh thank goodness." Link sighed with relief. "Where is she?"

"…I have no idea, actually." Ruto said. "But I do know that she's safe."

"That's a relief." Youmu said.

"Anyway, take care." Ruto waved them goodbye, but then pulled Youmu to the side before she could leave with Nitori and Link. "Youmu, I'd like you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Youmu asked and then Ruto whispered in her ear as she blushed a deep red. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I know you'll be able to do it." Ruto smiled sweetly before pushing Youmu into the portal.

"What did you tell her?" Saria asked.

Ruto giggled, putting a finger to her lips. "It's a secret to everybody!"

"Hey, no fair!" Darunia growled in frustration.

 _I have a feeling I know what it could be…_ Rauru thought.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"There you are." Nitori said. "Decided to be chatty?"

"…I guess." Youmu said and then saw what Link was doing in the horizon. "What's he doing?"

"Trying something out… something with his bow." Nitori said as Link fired the arrow directly at the sun. "What a waste of an arrow." She muttered. "So, what did Ruto have to say?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

Youmu sighed. "She said…"

 _"Take care of Link for me, alright? I know you'll make a cute couple."_

Nitori giggled. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"…Maybe…"

Nitori chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said and then at that moment, an arrow came down near Link, revealing to be Fire Arrows.

"…Sweet." Link said as he picked it up and put it away.

Nitori patted Youmu on the shoulder. "You should definitely tell him how you feel before it's too late." She said as a gap opened up. "Well, I'll be on my way. Take care" She said and then walked into the gap.

"I'll try." Youmu whispered and then Link came back to her as they hopped on Epona and proceeded to take off while seeing Lake Hylia in its full glory, but they then noticed smoke in the horizon and they quickly took off to see what it was, unaware of the source being at Kakariko.

* * *

 **Personally, I don't think the Water Temple is bad once you go through that temple in several playthroughs, but we can all agree that it's freaking tedious and the first time was pure torture.**

 **Also!**

 **Dark Link used to be a miniboss, but he took an arrow to the knee and had to retire. (Thank you, Cody!)**


	14. Honey, I Fell Down the Well!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

They soon entered Kakariko where they noticed the whole village was burning up, much to their shock and it was making them uneasy.

In fact, it made them so uneasy that it made Epona scared enough to hide behind the entrance of Kakariko, leaving behind Youmu and Link.

"…Shall we?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Youmu nodded, looking at Epona sympathetically and they took off to see what the commotion was, and there they saw Sheik and Impa.

"Dammit… they came at the wrong time." Impa cursed, realizing that Link and Youmu were coming.

Sheik turned around. "Stay back!" He ordered.

"What for?" Link asked.

"It's not going to be pretty." Impa said, getting ready for combat… and then suddenly, the top of the well suddenly exploded.

 **BGM: Surprise Attack – Yveltal! (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

"Get ready!" Sheik ordered as suddenly, a dark shadow emerged from the well and suddenly grabbed a hold of Impa.

"Gah!" Impa shouted as she tried to fight it off, but it threw her to a wall to knock her out.

"IMPA!" Sheik yelled before even he got tossed around like a doll and thrown to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" Youmu asked as they got ready… until Link suddenly got picked up and thrown to a tree as he was screaming. "LINK!"

Youmu looked around, unsheathing her other sword as she was getting ready for whatever just came out and attacked those three without mercy.

However, her legs weren't even ready since they were shaking fiercely as she noticed a dark shadow circling around Kakariko and heading straight for Youmu. She attempted to fire Danmaku, but the shadow simply avoided it and went straight for Youmu, as her eyes widened in horror… and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Silence.

 **End BGM**

Darkness…

That's all Youmu could feel.

Nothing but darkness.

…But, why is this darkness so…slobbery?

She could also feel someone wrapping something on her arm and then… a gentle nudge.

She then came around to see Sheik and Epona in front of her eyes. "WHOA!" She yelled as she sat up, panting.

"Easy now." Sheik said. "There's no need to reopen the wound so soon." He advised.

"Wh-where's Link?"

"He's fine. Impa's checking on him."

"I don't understand…" Impa suddenly spoke up. "I sealed that beast inside the well, how did it manage to get out?!"

"I have a feeling that Ganondorf or one of his men was responsible for this." Sheik said as Impa helped Link up.

"That bastard…" Impa growled.

"What was that thing…" Link groaned, rubbing his head.

"An evil beast called Bongo Bongo. It's a monster that terrorized this village long ago until I sealed it up inside the well…and I know where it went before I passed out." Impa said. "The Shadow Temple."

"We have to go there." Youmu said. "We… have to stop this monster."

"There's an item in the well that you may need. It'll definitely help you with this fight in the Shadow Temple. I recommend you go there as a child though." Sheik said. "We'll be waiting for you in the Shadow Temple… here's a song for you to get here faster." He said and then started to play Nocturne of Shadow that Link followed along and played after a few attempts.

"Let's go, Sheik. We need to go." Impa said and took off.

"Be right there." Sheik said and then looked at the two of them. "By the way, Impa is the next sage." He said before taking off as the two of them looked at each other and nodded, hopping on Epona and going back to the Temple of Time… while running over a bunch of ReDeads in Hyrule Town like they were nothing.

 **BGM: Temple of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

However, as soon as they got back to the Temple of Time to put the Master Sword in its place, they noticed a woman with wings sitting on the stairs, but one wing was red and the other was blue. She also had a trident. "Yo." She greeted.

"Nue!" Youmu said.

"Who?" Link asked.

"She's Nue Houjuu."

"What type of Youkai?" Navi asked.

"A Nue."

Link blinked. "…A Nue named…Nue?"

"You get used to it." Nue smiled.

"…Okaaaay, what about her abilities?"

"She makes objects unidentifiable."

"Oh." Navi said before realizing that Nue could probably make the Master Sword unidentifiable. "…Oh." She said and whispered in Link's ear who immediately paled at this.

"Relax. I won't do that to the sword." Nue reassured them as Link put the Master Sword back in its place, taking them back seven years ago.

"…Y'know, it feels weird being back as a kid." Link said.

"I can definitely see why." Youmu nodded as the trio took off to Kakariko… and it took a little while longer because Epona wasn't there but they eventually made it over to Kakariko.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"So, this is the well that the monster came out of?" Nue asked, looking in the well. "It's full of water."

"Well, I guess we can use our Blue tunics for this and iron boots to get said item." Youmu said.

"Yeah uh… about that…" Link said as the two girls turned to see him with a blue tunic on…and the tunic was basically down to his feet. "This is a bit too big for me… and I can't even lift these Iron Boots at all."

"…Where's Aya when you need her?" Nue asked as both of them laughed at this.

"It's not funny." Link muttered as he took the Blue Tunic off and put the Iron Boots away as he then looked at the Windmill Hut, getting an idea. "I have an idea." He said as he ran over to the Windmill Hut as the girls looked at each other and flew up and landed near Link. They walked in and then Link got in front of the man and started playing the Song of Storms, making the windmill go faster and outside, the water in the well started to lower before it disappeared.

"What just happened?! Why is it going fast?!" The man asked as the three of them took off running and got drenched by the rain before it disappeared.

"So it affects the weather?" Nue wondered. "Hmm, interesting." She said as they went down the well and went into the entrance.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: The Shadow Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They all walked forward as a Skulltula came down to scare them, but Nue stabbed the Skulltula right between its eyes with her trident to destroy it and then they noticed a wall in front of them. "Aww, a dead end." Nue said.

"Wait, there's more than meets the eye here. I'm feeling some sort of entrance behind this wall." Navi said as she curiously moved forward…and went straight through it, surprising the trio before they walked through it.

"So that really wasn't a wall?" Link asked.

"Good to know." Youmu said. "This place might be full of illusions." She said and then walked around, looking around for this item that Sheik told them…and then Youmu suddenly fell through the floor. "WHOOOOOA!" She screamed.

"Youmu?" Link turned around.

"Did she fall through the floor?" Nue wondered.

"Ugh… my achin'…" Youmu groaned as she got up. "You okay, Myon?" She asked as Myon nodded. "Alright, let's try to find our way back up." She said…but before she could do such a thing, she heard a shriek as she paled up and slowly turned to see a few ReDeads approaching her.

"No… no! Not now!" Youmu exclaimed, readying her swords but she could hardly move as the ReDeads got closer… and closer to her as she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at them as she could hear them shrieking at her as she screamed in terror.

"Unidentified: Green UFO Invasion of Justice!" Nue's voice called out as green lasers came out of nowhere and slaughtered the ReDeads as Youmu felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I got you." She said as she picked her up and took her up.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"Never…better…" Youmu lied. "Let's just find this item and get the hell out of here."

"I agree." Navi agreed as they wandered around until they came across a room, and as soon as they came into the room, they saw hands coming out of the ground.

"Okay, this is beyond creepy…" Link said as he looked a hand…and then it suddenly grabbed him as Youmu's eyes widened and sliced the hand off to free him.

However, once the hand grabbed Link, it unleashed a horrifying monster. The Dead Hand.

Nue quickly readied her trident, ready to take this thing out…but then she heard a thud and saw that Youmu went down for the count. "Link, protect Youmu. I'll take this thing on!" She ordered.

"Got it!" Link nodded, getting in front of Youmu and having his Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield at the ready.

 **BGM: Heian Alien (Touhou 12: Unidentified Fantastic Object)**

"Show me what you got!" Nue challenged as the Dead Hand creepily moved towards her, but she wasn't bothered by this until the Dead Hand lowered its head and attempted to take a bite out of her but Nue blocked it with her trident, so all it got was a taste of metal.

"Nue Sign: Danmaku Chimera!"

The Dead Hand roared in agony from the bullet hell and then Nue did a few lunges with her trident, stabbing it repeatedly. It attempted to get away from her, but Nue flew around it to get in front of it. "I don't think so, buddy boy!" She smirked and took out another card. "Nue Sign: Undefined Darkness!"

The Dead Hand roared and attempted to bite her… but he didn't chomp down on anything as Nue was above it and then smirked as she flew down and impaled its skull and embedding the trident into the ground, immediately killing it.

 **End BGM**

"And takes care of that." Nue said while the hands disappeared, glancing over at Link and Youmu. "How's she holding up?"

"She's still knocked out."

"She'll come around." Nue said as a chest appeared as she opened it up and pulled out… some dark mirror. "What in the world…?"

"I thought that was a myth!" Navi suddenly piped up. "It's the Lens of Truth!"

"So it can show us hidden passages and traps?" Nue asked.

"Basically, yes."

"Cool." She grinned.

"Now, can we get out of here? I really hate this place." Navi said as Link pulled out the Ocarina and played the Prelude of Light, warping them all back to the Temple of Time where Link pulled the Master Sword and took them back to seven years later.

It was at this moment that Youmu woke up. "Ugh… what happened…?" She wondered.

"You fainted over a monster." Link said as Youmu saw him as an adult again. "I don't blame you though. That thing was creepy."

"So, did we get the item?" Youmu asked.

"Some weird looking mirror called the Lens of Truth." Nue said as they walked out of the Temple of Time, hopped on Epona and went back to Kakariko as they tied Epona to a tree and then Link played the Nocturne of Shadow, taking the three of them to the Shadow Temple's entrance… where Youmu noticed it was just above the graveyard.

"Oh god…" Youmu paled as they walked inside the entrance where Sheik and Impa were waiting for them.

"You found it?" Sheik asked as Link pulled out the Lens of Truth. "Good. This will make things easier for us." He said as Link looked at all the torches and used Din's Fire, opening the door of the entrance of the temple.

"Let's go." Impa said.

"Um, excuse me…" A voice caught their attention. "I'd like to go with you too."

They turned to see a woman with green hair approaching them and Youmu immediately recognized her. "Hina!"

"Hello." Hina smiled as everyone but Nue gave Youmu a questioning look.

"Her name's Hina Kagiyama. She's a Misfortune Goddess."

"Misfortune?!" Link exclaimed. _Suddenly, I have a bad feeling about this…_

"She loves to spin… and when she spins, something unfortunate happens." Nue said.

"We could probably use that to our advantage." Impa said.

"Right." Hina smiled sweetly.

"Well… I guess I'm being replaced then. Not that I don't mind." Nue said as a gap opened up. "Take care." She waved and then walked in, waving them goodbye as the gap closed.

"Shall we get going?" Hina asked.

"Yeah." Link nodded as they proceeded to walk into the Shadow Temple.

* * *

 **Oh, Youmu...**

 **You're really gonna hate the Shadow Temple.**


	15. Spooky Shadow Temple

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**********************

* * *

 **BGM: Shadow Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They entered the Shadow Temple… full of undead creepy things, filled with the brink of the creepiness, complete with nightmarish ghouls and goblins and-

Okay, it's not entirely creepy, but according to a young half phantom girl, it's beyond creepy.

Hina, on the other hand, didn't seem to care it was creepy, neither did Link as they went on their merry way, using the Lens of Truth when necessary. Link discovered a hidden passage and went right through as they walked with him to some creepy looking rooms.

It wasn't nearly as bad… but then some pots just floated up out of thin air and launched straight to them, but they avoided them and out came a few rupees. But it DID nearly send Youmu over the edge.

"Are we done yet?" Youmu whined.

"No, we're just getting started." Hina said as they wandered around while Youmu had a 'get me out of here!' look on her face. They soon came across a room… with very familiar hands and when Sheik took a good look at one of them, he was grabbed and out came the Dead Hand.

With quick thinking, Hina spun around…and then part of the ceiling came down as the Dead Hand looked up and was immediately crushed, and then not one, but TWO treasure chests appeared. Curiously, Link went to the first one, and pulled out Ice Arrows.

"Interesting." He mused and then went to the second treasure chest… and it wasn't the Hover Boots, oh no… it was the Ball and Chain from Hyrule Warriors!

But it wasn't JUST the Ball and Chain…

It was the Ball and Chain with the Chain Chomp for the ball!

Sure, the Chain Chomp looked all cute with that seemingly toothy grin… but it made Youmu's skin crawl, most likely because of the Shadow Temple.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Hina smiled as Link chuckled at this and they turned back, using the Lens of Truth to discover the real Skull and moved the pillar to the correct skull, opening the doorway. Hina and Youmu flew them over the gaps and kept on walking where they discovered five silver Rupees and a spinning blade.

Youmu and Hina collected two of them, Link used his Longshot on a platform and Impa and Sheik used their ninja skills to get the last two as they proceeded down the corridor, knocking out some Skulltulas in the way.

Did I forget to mention that these hallways have guillotines? Because they do.

And it made Youmu faint from the thought of her own head being chopped off by these automatic Guillotines, so Myon loaded up Youmu and they quickly went through the hallway, taking care of a Wallmaster in the process and went forward, killing a Stalfos and a Beamos which had a Silver Rupee underneath it.

When Youmu woke up… she found that there were two platforms with spikes underneath said platforms and they kept slamming into the ground… and she went down for the count again. So they just left her there to grab some keys and went on their merry way, hopping on invisible platforms and Link being their guide through this creepy temple.

"I think this place is too much for her." Impa said.

"Tell me about it." Hina agreed as they kept on walking, using Link as a shield for the fans and had his Iron Boots equipped until they went into a room with Gibdos, only to be destroyed when Link used Dins Fire and they headed back, destroying a huge pot with a bomb in the process to get another key and unlocked the door, and they kept on going until they saw a ship and proceeded to go on it, seeing the Triforce symbol on the middle and Link using Zelda's Lullaby, activating the ship and going their merry way.

Although, it would be a pleasant voyage if some Stalfos didn't happen to hitch a ride.

"Attention passengers: Those who forget to pay their fare must exit the vehicle!" Link exclaimed, taking out one of the Stalfos before blinking. "Where did THAT come from?" He wondered.

"Who cares about where that came from?" Youmu asked as she slashed the Stalfos but it immediately blocked the attack, but Hina was immediately behind it.

"Fate: Old Lady's Oghane's Fire!" Hina yelled, taking care of the Stalfos… and just in time too because the ship was about to crash right into the wall, forcing them to abandon ship and land on the ground, seeing they need another key so they went into the door, and guiding their way around the maze with the help of Link, taking out some Floormasters in the process.

The first room consisted of an invisible Floormaster, which Sheik and Impa immediately took care of and got a key, the next room consisted of three spinning jars… which contained a lot of rupees for their trouble, and the last room consisted of walls moving in between them… but they looked… wooden.

Link and Youmu smirked, both of them using Din's Fire to burn the wood… and burning alive two ReDeads in the process and they grabbed a Boss Key as well.

They soon proceeded to go through the final door and into the final room, looking down below. "You guys ready?" Impa asked as most of them nodded while Youmu seemed to pale up at the thought, and then they all jumped down…except for Youmu.

"Youmu! Jump down here! We need you!" Link called out to her.

"Okay… here I go…" Youmu said to herself, her heart racing and her mind begging herself not to do it… but her legs did not listen and proceeded to jump on in… into a Twili portal?

The portal disappeared as soon as Youmu entered it.

"YOUMU!" Link yelled.

"What the hell was that?!" Hina asked.

"We've got problems than that." Impa said, unsheathing her sword as they looked to see Bongo Bongo. "I'm sure Youmu will be fine. Let's just take this thing out!"

"Right!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Youmu…_

Youmu fell out of the portal and landed on sand. "Huh? Where am I?" She wondered.

"You're in Gerudo Valley, of course!" A voice called out as Youmu turned her head to see the most bizarre…person…thing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Youmu asked.

"Who am I? I am but a humble Twili… Zant!"

"You look anything _but_ humble."

Zant chuckled. "Indeed."

"And from my understanding, I have this feeling you work with Ghirahim and Wizzro."

"Work with _THEM_? HA! No, you got it all wrong! They work with ME."

"…That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh never mind about that! Lord Ganondorf has taken an interest in you."

"Oh, yeah… like no one else hasn't. What does he want with me?"

Zant chuckled again. "You'll just have to find out…" He then proceeded to do a very…bizarre pose. "RIGHT AFTER I BEAT THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU!"

 _This guy's weirder than Ghirahim… I need to take him out quickly._ Youmu thought, unsheathing her sword.

"HAVE AT YOU!"

 **BGM: Remnant of Twilight (Hyrule Warriors)**

"OHOHOHOHO! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" Zant yelled, quickly firing balls of darkness at her, but she blocked with her shield and Youmu quickly lunged forward, doing a series of quick stabs and slashing Zant away, but Zant teleported.

 _He can teleport too?! DOES EVERYONE TELEPORT IN THIS FREAKING WORLD?!_ Youmu thought.

"Yoohoo!" Zant said from behind as Youmu turned around and dodged the incoming darkness at her and she fired Danmaku as well, both his darkness shots and the Danmaku hitting each other, making a series of explosions in the process.

Youmu quickly went around Zant and slashed him repeatedly, then her sword burst into flame and she and Myon fired fiery Danmaku at the weirdo, but Zant gracefully (If you can call it graceful) dodged it and blades came out of his sleeves, slashing her repeatedly but she kept blocking it.

"WAHOOHOOHOOHOO!" Zant gleefully yelled while spinning around and trying to slice Youmu but she jumped back and used her Hylian Shield to block it and then when she found an opening, she slashed up to knock him in the air. "Ooof!"

Youmu flew up and pulled out a spell card. "Six Realms Sword: A Single Thought and the Infinite Kalpas – Lunatic!"

"Argh! Did you just call me a lunatic?"

"No."

"Don't lie! You did too, ya crazy broad!"

Youmu sweatdropped. "You're insane."

"Why thank you!" Zant chuckled as they proceeded to battle continuously until Youmu eventually kicked him in the chest and used another spell card.

"Sword Skill: Cherry Blossom Flashing!" Youmu exclaimed, slashing straight through Zant and leaving a trail of Cherry Blossom leaves in her path.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Zant yelled and went down for the count.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that weirdo…" Youmu muttered. "Now, how do I get out of here…" She wondered, starting to walk away from Zant.

"Oh ho ho… it'll take a lot more to take me down…"

"What?!" Youmu turned around to see Zant gone. "Where's…?!" She turned around to see Zant in front of her.

"Hello!" He greeted and sucker punched her down.

"AGH!" She yelled as she quickly got back up, wiping the blood from her nose until Zant got really close to her and then used his hand, as magic came out of it and Youmu's eyes suddenly started to get very heavy. "Ugh… why do I… feel…?"

"Goodnight!" Zant said, gently poking her on the forehead and knocking her unconscious. "Now, I just need to wait for Ganondorf… but first, I need to find a perfect holding spot for her." He muttered as he proceeded to walk to a certain fortress.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Bongo Bongo roared in agony and then Link quickly slashed through him to deal the final blow… and Bongo Bongo was no more, leaving behind a Heart Container for Link. "I thank you for helping me." Impa said as she tossed them the Shadow Medallion. "I'm pretty sure you know that I'm a sage."

"Yeah, Sheik told us." Link said.

"Loud mouth." Impa muttered as Sheik chuckled. "Now, you're probably wondering if Zelda's alright." She said as Link nodded. "Why, she-" Impa noticed Sheik doing the ix-nay gesture. "She's doing well and she'll explain everything to you in full detail soon." She said as Sheik did a thumbs up.

"Alright." Link nodded as Impa walked into the portal.

"I wonder if Youmu's alright?" Impa wondered before disappearing and then the trio followed soon after, ending up in Kakariko.

"The last sage is at Gerudo Valley. Maybe we'll bump into Youmu there." Sheik said.

"Hopefully." Link said, unstrapping Epona from the tree.

"I'll be heading off. Take care." Hina waved them goodbye and walked into the gap that Yukari made and then Link and Sheik took off to Gerudo Valley.

* * *

 _Back with Zant…_

"I'll just leave you here." Zant said, dropping a note on the unconscious Youmu and disappeared while a few Gerudo spotted Youmu and read the note.

"This girl needs to be thrown in the cell and held there until Ganondorf comes. Could you do that for me? Love, Zant."

"…What do you think?" A Gerudo asked.

"We do what we have to do. Besides, she's not even remotely pretty unlike us." Another said as they dragged her into the fortress, unknowingly being watched by a certan Bake-Denuki.

"Well, this certainly got more interesting." She chuckled. "It's time for me to jump into the action." She smirked.

* * *

 _Back in the tomb of Bongo Bongo…_

A portal opened up and a certain girl with a drum came in… and this girl happened to be Raiko Horikawa.

"Hello? I heard there was a monster in here who loved to play drums as much as I do." She said as she looked around, completely unaware that Bongo Bongo was killed. "Hello? Hellooooo?" She wondered and looked at the drum.

"That's so awesome! But where's the drummer? I was told there was a drummer here." She said before her eye twitched. "YUKARI, YOU LIED TO ME!" She yelled and flew back into the gap, completely angry.

* * *

 **Pay no attention to what Zant said about Ganondorf has taken an interest in Youmu. Nope! Nothing to see there! Nope! Not foreshadowing or anything! Just go on your merry way!**


	16. Showdown at Gerudo Fortress

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Gerudo Valley (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Is this Gerudo Valley?" Link asked.

"Yes, and I have a feeling Youmu might be up ahead. It's just a hunch." Sheik replied as they noticed the bridge was destroyed, so Link told Epona to pick up the pace… and then Epona majestically jumped through the gap and landed perfectly as they kept on going until they saw Gerudo Fortress. "We need to stop." Sheik said as Epona immediately stopped.

"Why do we need to stop?"

"The Gerudo is basically a race full of women and they're highly… shall we say… proud of their race. They also resent outsiders… especially if said outsider is a male."

"Interesting… wait, what?"

"And according to legend, a male is born every century."

"…How does that even work…?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sheik said. "The gate is closed, so we have to distract them."

"Hey, have you heard about that new prisoner?" A Gerudo asked.

"I sure did. Something about a fair skinned woman with some sort of ghost on her back."

This caught the trio's attention.

"Do you know who brought her?"

"Someone named Zant, but I don't know who it is. But we're supposed to keep her here until Ganondorf arrives."

"So what should we do with her? She's not a boy unlike those smelly pigs from earlier."

"She's not part of our race, but I do feel kind of bad for her. Still, we have to wait for our leader."

"Yeah, unfortunately…"

The two looked at each other while Epona huffed a little, a bit mad that Youmu was somewhere in that fortress. "We just need to wait until the perfect opportunity." Sheik whispered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Youmu…_

"Uuugh… my achin'…" Youmu muttered, waking up and rubbing her head, seeing herself in a cell. "What the…?"

"Ha! Enjoying your stay?" A Gerudo asked.

"Not really."

"Good, because you're going to be in here for a long time. Ganondorf is expecting you."

Youmu got up, and getting ready to unsheath her swords, but then realized that they're not with her and noticed they were at the other side of the room. _Oh no…_

"Do you think we're stupid? We took away your swords before we threw you in! You don't mess with the Gerudo! There's nothing you can do about it, you stupid girl!"

Youmu looked around the room, seeing a bunch of other cells with a man inside each one and she contemplated on how to escape.

"Excuse me." A voice chimed in as they turned their head to see a Gerudo approaching them… although they couldn't help but notice a leaf on her head. (Think of the Animal Crossing leaf)

"What's with the leaf on your head?" The Gerudo asked.

"Do we need to go into detail on what's on my head?"

"Uh…no…?"

"Good. I'm here to take your spot."

"Are you sure? My shift just started."

"Yeah well, change of plans."

The Gerudo looked at the strange Gerudo in front of her before sighing in defeat. "Okay, you have a turn. I'm going to go have a little talk with my colleagues." She said and took off.

"You do that." The Gerudo chuckled before walking over to Youmu… and it looks like she can't handle her excitement because ears and a tail sprouted, as Youmu's eyes widened.

"Mamizou?!" She whispered.

"Bingo." She smiled as the boys jawdropped at Mamizou's appearance… and unfortunately, it caught the attention of the same Gerudo.

"What the?!" The Gerudo exclaimed and suddenly blew a whistle, grabbing the attention of everyone in the Fortress.

"Dammit…" Mamizou muttered before smirking. "Then again, where's the fun if this was too easy?" She asked, playfully winking and then got ready, while outside, Link and Sheik were a little confused when everyone just suddenly ditched their posts.

 **End BGM**

The Gerudo quickly surrounded the Bake-Danuki, ready to pounce on her. "Fellas, fellas… one at a time. Otherwise... It's not going to be as fun. However… I've been to the outside world many times so…" She closed her eyes. "I know a few…tricks up my sleeve."

"Silence!" A Gerudo shouted and then lunged directly at her… only to get a… boxing glove in the face?!

"What the hell?!" Youmu exclaimed.

 **BGM: Minor Circuit Remix (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

"You can call me… Little Mac!"

The Gerudo growled and then slashed her repeatedly, but Mamizou swiftly dodged and let out one nasty punch, hitting her directly in the gut and knocking her to a wall to knock her out.

"What is she?" A Gerudo asked.

"Don't ask! Just fight her!" Another ordered.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mamizou taunted, before closing her eyes and turning into… Mario. "Let's-a go!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Super Mario World Medley (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

A few Gerudo went straight for Mamizou, but she quickly jumped into the air and landed on their heads. "Hey, I should be getting a 1-Up for that!" She grinned.

"Stop goofing around and fight!" A Gerudo ordered.

"If you insist." Mamizou smirked and jumped over and punched a few Gerudo before grabbing one by the legs… and spun her around. "Around and around we go!" She grinned as she let go of the Gerudo as she screamed and slammed into a few Gerudo. "Bullseye!" She smirked and then suddenly transformed into a very familiar Blue Bomber.

 **BGM: Spark Man Stage (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"Tch, you look like trash!" A Gerudo taunted and slashed her, but Mamizou spun around and threw a few Danmaku-style Metal blades at a few of them.

"Don't say that. You'll make me angry!" She grinned, conjuring up Danmaku to look like the Leaf Shield and hit a few, but most of them were getting up, no matter what Mamizou did, they just kept coming, but she had a huge grin on her face.

"WHY DON'T YOU STAY DOWN?!" A Gerudo shouted.

"Hey, it's better than nothing!" She grinned before closing her eyes and turning into a very familiar racer.

 **BGM: Mute City (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Come on, show me your moves!" Mamizou taunted.

A few Gerudo looked at each other and proceeded to slash her, but Mamizou jumped in the air and avoided the slashes, but when she was in the air…

"Mamizou Kick!"

"ARGH!" A few of them yelled and then Mamizou ran towards a specific Gerudo.

"KNEE OF JUSTICE!" She yelled, hitting her RIGHT in the face and sending her straight into a wall and did a 'come at me' taunt at a few. They went straight for her… "MAMIZOU… PUNCH!" She yelled, punching them straight to a wall and into more Gerudo, and then turned to several more.

"Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" She asked, jumping into the air and doing another punch, hitting the ground and sending debris flying, but the Gerudo avoided the debris and they waited for her.

 **End BGM**

However, when the smoke cleared… she looked entirely different. A blonde busty woman, to be exact. "Heheh… time to take you out… with a Yang!"

 **BGM: I Burn Remix (RWBY)**

"That was a bad pun and you know it!" A Gerudo quickly ran over and slashed her, but she grabbed her by the arm and then punched her directly in the gut to send her flying.

"She's too much for us! Should we retreat?!"

"Never! Gerudo never back down from a fight!"

"Good, more fun for me!" Mamizou smirked and then proceeded to punch them repeatedly until she was quickly surrounded. "Oh dear… what am I ever going to do?" She wondered before smirking, pounding her fists together and then punched the ground to create a shockwave followed by debris and smoke, and then Mamizou quickly punched the daylights out of the Gerudo.

The smoke cleared and then she noticed one left as she casually walked over to the trembling Gerudo. "Halt! D-Don't come any closer! I'm warning you…!"

Mamizou smirked and then pulled back her fist and punched her, but stopped her fist short and then pulled it back and then she smiled at the Gerudo. "Boo." She said, causing the Gerudo to pale up and collapse from the Bake-Danuki, and then she turned back to normal.

 **End BGM**

She turned around to see Youmu totally in shock. "What…the hell… WAS THAT?!" She yelled.

"Well, you pick up on a few things when you're in the Outside World." Mamizou smiled innocent and freed Youmu and the other prisoners, and then turned around to see Link and Sheik looking at the aftermath in complete shock. "Oh dear, did I go overboard?"

"…Maybe…" Link found his words.

Mamizou giggled. "Good to know~!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hello~! We'd like to go through the Gerudo Valley!" Mamizou smiled.

"GO ON! GO THROUGH THE GERUDO VALLEY! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" One of the Gerudo yelled, opening the door.

"I want to know who those people were." Navi said.

"Oh, it's just a secret to everybody." Mamizou winked as Youmu got on Epona once again and then a gap opened up. "Oh, I guess that's my cue to leave. Have fun!" She waved and then disappeared into the gap and then they took off, following the flags and Epona leaping across the sand river, then Link followed a Poe guiding them to the Desert Colossus, although Sheik and Youmu couldn't see said Poe, but eventually, they made it to the Desert Colossus.

However, before they could get anywhere, Navi sensed magic power in a cave, so Link decided to blow up the entrance and walked inside with Youmu and Sheik, leaving Epona behind as some Leevers came to attack… and then got immediately stepped on by the horse and then curiously looking in after hearing the Great Fairy laughing.

"I'll give you two a magic spell." She said and then a blue shield surrounded Link as he looked around, surrounding all sides of him. It was Nayru's Love.

As for Youmu, her swords were given a frosty glow and when she swung her swords, it left a misty trail behind. "Cool!" She grinned. "…Uh, no pun intended." She said as they all laughed and then made their way to the Desert Colossus while Epona ran over more Leevers and then they went all inside, entering the Spirit Temple.

However, as soon as they went inside, they discovered that there was no way to go any further. "I guess this is all we can do." Youmu said.

"Unless if you came back as a child, you could easily navigate through a part of this temple." Sheik said.

"Really?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Sheik nodded. "And I'll teach you this song." He replied and then started to play the Requiem of Spirit, which Link took a few tries to master it, but eventually got it and then he played Prelude of Light to take them all to the Temple of Time. "I'll be waiting for you." Sheik said, walking away and sat down near a wall, proceeding to meditate and then Link put the Master Sword back in, going back 7 years.

"Shall we?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Youmu nodded.

"Hey, wait for us! We're coming with you." A voice called out as they saw four fairies flying up to them. They just so happened to be Daiyousei and the Three Fairies of Light.

"Who are these guys?" Navi asked.

"They're Daiyousei-"

"Hi!"

"Sunny Milk-"

"Hiya!"

"Luna Child-"

"Hello~!"

"And Star Sapphire."

"Yo."

"They're fairies and Daiyousei is basically just a simple fairy. However, Sunny Milk can Refract Sunlight-"

"Uh, what?" Link asked.

"Basically, manipulate sunlight."

"Oh."

"Luna Child can mute the surrounding sound and Star Sapphire can detect moving things."

"Nice." Link nodded. "And, what about that raccoon girl we met at Gerudo Fortress? I forgot to ask you about that."

"Mamizou Futatsuiwa. She's a Bake-Danuki and can disguise herself."

"I kinda figured out that part." Link nodded before they all took off back to the Spirit Temple.

 **BGM: Spirit Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Cool!" Sunny Milk exclaimed.

"This place is so… cool looking!" Luna Child exclaimed as they walked around and discovered a woman trying to get through the crawl space but couldn't.

"Hmm?" The woman turned around to see them. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Link."

"Youmu."

"Daiyousei."

"Sunny Milk."

"Luna Child!"

"Star Sapphire!"

"Na-"

"What kind of names are those? They sound…stupid." The woman interrupted Navi.

"HEY!"

"But never mind about that. What are you doing here in the Spirit Temple anyway?"

"We're looking for something."

"Really? Well, interesting coincidence… I'm looking for something too. You see, I'm a Gerudo… a natural born thief, if you will. But unlike the Gerudo, I HATE Ganondorf with a passion. Believe it or not, Ganondorf is using this place as a hide out."

"Seriously?" Youmu asked.

"Exactly." She nodded before realizing something. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Nabooru." She said. "…Hey, why don't you go inside this crawl space for me? There's an item in here that we can use to defeat Ganondorf, but you have to bring it back to me, got it?"

"Got it." Link nodded as they all proceeded to go into the crawl space, leaving Nabooru by herself.

"I'm sure they'll find it." She smiled, and then heard something. "Hmm?" She turned her head and unsheathed her sword. "Who's there?!"

* * *

 _With Link's group…_

They walked around, taking out an Armos, dodging some jars coming straight for them, gathering some silver Rupees, dealing with an Anubis, blowing up a wall with a Bombchu, and dealing with an extremely tedious block puzzle, but they eventually made it through the steps.

"I wonder what that giant statue was about?" Star Sapphire wondered.

"It could be important for later." Daiyousei said as they went into the next room… to discover a giant metal armor sitting on a throne.

"Oh dear…" Navi said.

"What is it?" Youmu asked.

"That's an Iron Knuckle." Navi said. "And Iron Knuckles are extremely dangerous."

"Well, this oughta be fun!" Sunny Milk grinned.

The Iron Knuckle said nothing, but he slowly rose from the throne, ready to fight.

 **BGM: One Who Gets In Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"Let's do this!" Link said, readying his Kokiri Sword.

The Iron Knuckle slowly walked forward until he raised his axe and swung it down, but they quickly jumped back. Link quickly brought out the bow and arrow and aimed directly at him, firing an arrow while Youmu's swords turned to ice as she ran over and slashed while Myon fired icy Danmaku at the giant, and then the Iron Knuckle swung his axe, but they avoided it while Daiyousei fired Danmaku at him.

"Flickering Light: Fatal Flash!" Sunny Milk shouted.

"Moonlight: Moon Stillness!" Luna Child exclaimed.

"Shooting Star: Comet Stream!" Star Sapphire shouted while Daiyousei flew over.

"DAIYOUSEI…KICK!" She yelled, kicking the Iron Knuckle in the head and flying away from the axe. "I'll have to thank Wriggle for teaching me that move."

Link and Youmu ran over while the Fairies were firing Danmaku to distract the Iron Knuckle and the two slashed through it, knocking off some of the armor, which made the Iron Knuckle really mad and started swinging all over the place.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Star Sapphire asked.

"Oh hell yeah, let's do it!" Luna Child nodded.

"On my mark!" Sunny Milk grinned as they got into position.

"TEAM TECH: FAIRY OVERDRIVE!"

"…Man, I wish I had spell cards." Daiyousei sighed as she fired simple Danmaku at the Iron Knuckle while Youmu and Link were taking care of the Iron Knuckle, until he kicked down Link and raised his axe in the air, while punching Youmu away and swung his axe down.

"NAYRU'S LOVE!" Link yelled, as the axe bounced off of the shield and then Link got back up, throwing a bomb in the Iron Knuckles face, making him groan in agony and then he jumped back after noticing the Fairies of Light charging up another Spell card.

"THREE FAIRIES!" They yelled, unleashing Danmaku Hell on the Iron Knuckle and then Youmu got into position and slashed through him after he was severely weakened, and then the Iron Knuckle fell in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"And that's the end of him!" Daiyousei cheered as they walked to the next room… well, if you can call outside with a giant hand as a platform a room.

Still, they saw the treasure chest in front of them and Link opened it up to reveal the Silver Gauntlets. "Cool." Luna Child said.

"Come on, let's give these to Nabooru." Link said.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice yelled as they suddenly jumped as they looked down to see two certain witches circling around Nabooru who was sinking into darkness.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You're…Ganondorf's… minions…!" Nabooru shouted and then looked up. "RUN, YOU GUYS! THEY'RE TOO POWERFUL!" She yelled before disappearing and the two witches flew back into the Spirit Temple.

"We have to save her!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

"What does it look like, genius? Of course we're gonna save her!" Star Sapphire exclaimed.

"Right." Youmu nodded before she was karate chopped on the back of her head as they turned around to see Zant.

"I'll just be taking THIS." He said, picking up Youmu.

"YOUMU!" Link yelled.

"Toodleloo!" Zant said and then disappeared into the Twili Portal.

"No!" Luna Child exclaimed.

"I have a feeling he took her deeper into the Spirit Temple." Link growled, taking out his Ocarina and playing the Prelude of Light, taking all of them to the Temple of Time and picking up the Master Sword.

"So, I take it you've got an item you were looking for." Sheik said.

"There's no time for that!" Link exclaimed. "Youmu's been kidnapped!"

Sheik's eyes widened. "What?!"

"And she's probably somewhere deep inside the Spirit Temple!" Daiyousei said.

"Ganondorf, you bastard…" Sheik growled. "Let's go."

"We'll come with you too." A voice said as they turned to see a gap opening up to reveal Yukari and Yuyuko.

"We sent her here to help save Hyrule with Link, but I never imagined she'd get kidnapped." Yukari explained.

Link pulled out the Ocarina. "Well, let's all go then."

"Actually, I have a better idea." Yukari said, opening a gap straight to the Desert Colossus. "It's much faster than playing the song." She said and the fairies immediately flew in, but Link didn't exactly feel comfortable.

"Oh, just go in!" Yuyuko said, pushing in Link and then Sheik jumped in after, then the gap closed after Yukari and Yuyuko ran in too.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Well done, Zant. Well done!" Ganondorf praised, looking at the unconscious Youmu.

"I could've done it." Ghirahim muttered.

"Ha! You would've done a fabulous pose and would've got your ass kicked!" Zant taunted.

"HEY! Don't make me…" Ghirahim growled.

"SILENCE, YOU FOOLS!" Wizzro scolded as he then used some magic on Youmu before putting her in an Iron Knuckle outfit. "When she wakes up, she'll see her friends as enemies."

"You never fail to impress me." Ganondorf smirked.

"Indeed." Wizzro nodded before using his magic on Ganondorf.

"What are you…?"

"I'm giving you an extra boost of strength in case if those fools are too much for you, sire. Who knows, you might get a new hair style or something."

"I'm not the one for a new hair style, but… thanks, I guess." Ganondorf said. "Not like I need it when we have Youmu."

"Indeed." Wizzro nodded. _Still, I can't help but think this will go horribly wrong…_ He thought.

"Now, let's go back to the castle." Ganondrof said, as they all went into a portal… everyone but Zant that is.

"You coming?" Ghirahim asked.

"I'll catch up later. I've got a monologue speech to prepare!"

"…You do realize that's nothing more than a cliché, right?"

"Says the man who got destroyed by YOUR Link from YOUR time!"

"Don't even MENTION that time, you idiot!" Ghirahim growled. "If I had my way, I'd beat you with an inch of your life!"

"You can't do jack squat to me. And besides, you're not fabulous, you're just a bozo!"

"Why I oughta!" Ghirahim growled.

"Ghirahim, get in here!"

"Coming." Ghirahim unenthusiastically said before glaring at Zant, and then walked in.

"Hmph, that'll shut him up." Zant chuckled and then scratched his chin in thought. "Now, how to go about this?" He wondered, thinking of what to do while Youmu woke up… in the Iron Knuckle outfit.

"Link…" She whispered. "Link… is my enemy…"

* * *

 **You get ideas when you have Mamizou have a showdown against the Gerudo.**

 **And remember when I said "don't pay attention to what Zant said"? You may now pay attention!**


	17. Saving Youmu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Spirit Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"WHOA!" Link yelled after falling out of the gap that Yukari made.

"First time in the gap?" Daiyousei smiled.

"Well… the lady pushed me in… whoever she is." Link said, getting up and Yuyuko and Yukari walked out.

"Yuyuko Saigyouji. I'm a friendly ghost and basically Youmu's best friend." She giggled.

"Also known as the very hungry ghost." Luna Child said.

"…What? But… didn't you say you're a ghost!" Link said.

"Hey, ghosts need to eat too, y'know." Yuyuko smiled. "Anyway, my other best friend is-"

"Yukari Yakumo, I'm a Youkai that manipulates boundaries."

"What kind of boundaries are we talking here?" Link asked.

"Anything you can imagine." Daiyousei said.

"She's also incredibly old." Star Sapphire said… and then got hit by one of Yukari's trains. "AGH!"

"Care to repeat that?" She asked, growling.

"N-No…!"

"Good." Yukari said as the train disappeared while Link sweatdropped.

"What the heck was that?" Navi asked.

"We don't have time for that. We need to find Youmu." Sheik said.

"He's right. Let's go." Link equipped the Silver Gauntlets and started pushing a huge block until it fell into a large gap. They made their way around a Beamos, getting a compass after taking down a Wolfos in the process.

"I've been wondering something." Navi said.

"What is it?" Daiyousei asked.

"Are there any Wolf Youkai in Gensokyo?"

"There's one, and her name is Kagerou." Yukari said.

"Okay, I was just making sure." Navi said as they went into the next room where they discovered they had to collect Silver Rupees with a room full of rolling boulders… until Yukari made gaps so the boulders would collide into each other and shatter.

"Woohoo! Go Yukari!" Sunny Milk cheered as they collected the Silver Rupees and went into the next room where they discovered a little chest out in the open.

"Score!" Yuyuko grinned and walked over.

"Wait, Yuyuko!" Yukari exclaimed, but it was too late, a Like Like fell from above and swallowed up Yuyuko.

"No!" Sheik exclaimed. He proceeded to pull out some needles until suddenly, the Like Like just… died and Yuyuko came out, totally disgusted.

"Man, now I know how Mystia feels…" Yuyuko complained.

"And yet, I have a feeling you're still going to eat her." Yukari said.

"You know me too well." Yuyuko giggled.

"Did I miss something?" Link asked.

"I manipulate death." She smiled innocently as Link paled up at the thought of an innocent looking girl with one dangerous manipulation. Death itself.

Still, they grabbed the key out of the chest and made it back to the other room, and going further in, dealing with another Like Like and the Fairies of Light picked up Link and flew up, then discovering a mirror with sunlight hitting it, so they turned it around while Sheik killed an invisible Floormaster until they went to the next room, seeing the same statue as before when Link was a small kid.

"I feel like this room is important." Link mused.

"Well, of course. What do you expect?" Yuyuko smiled as they worked their way around the room until they grabbed the key and… a treasure map for some reason until they got to the next room, and they saw an Iron Knuckle in front of them.

"Hello~! What took you so long?" A voice asked as they saw Zant waving next to the Iron Knuckle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Zant's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"You!" Link growled. "You took our friend away from us!"

"So what if I did? Ganondorf was interested in her. So, we decided to kidnap her. Big deal!"

"It is a big deal… once we're done with you, we'll find Youmu." Yukari said.

"Oh, that's what you think… but perhaps she's a little… closer than you think… Grandma!"

Yukari's eye twitched. "What… did you call me?"

"You heard me! Do you really think you can save Youmu with an old body like that?"

Yukari growled. "Yuyuko… hold me down… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She yelled and then opened up a gap, launching a train directly at him, but suddenly the Iron Knuckle sprang into action and slashed the train in half, as it exploded behind it.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix)**

"What?!" Yukari exclaimed.

"No way…" Yuyuko whispered quietly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing. This here Iron Knuckle? Yeah… this Iron Knuckle just so happens to be Youmu!"

"WHAT?!" Link yelled.

Yukari clenched her fists. "You guys stay back. Yuyuko and I will take care of this." She said as she and Yuyuko got ready.

"But-"

"Just stay where you are." Yukari growled. "I'm not going to let Youmu harm anyone."

"We'll see about that! Youmu… attack those two!"

"Yes, master…" Youmu said. "Anyone who opposes Lord Ganondorf… is an enemy."

 **End BGM**

"Don't worry, Youmu… we'll get you out of there." Yuyuko said as the two got ready for combat.

 **BGM: Ice Fight (Red vs Blue Revelations)**

Youmu said nothing but she unsheathed her two swords and ran forward, slashing the two but they both dodged as the two flew up in the air. "Flowery Soul: Deep-Rooted Butterfly!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!"

Youmu quickly avoided the Danmaku and fired Danmaku of her own before suddenly disappearing, and then reappearing behind Yukari and slashing her from behind. "Argh!"

"Yukari!"

"I'm fine!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Yuyuko said. "Subtle Melody: Repository of Hirokawa –Divine Spirit-!"

Youmu blocked the Danmaku and jumped into the air, slashing Yuyuko down and then got ready to impale her, but Yukari got in the way and punched Youmu, but she blocked it with her fist and twisted Yukari's arm and kicked her away, but Yukari recovered. "Evil Spirits: Xanadu of Straight and Curve!"

"Deadly Dance: Law of Mortality –Demon World-!"

Youmu still said nothing but she ran forward, not even caring if the Danmaku bullets hit her and disappeared, appearing behind Yuyuko again and slashing straight through her as she screamed in agony.

Yukari growled. "Alright, you're going down…" She said, opening up a gap and another train came out, but Youmu slashed through it and caused a huge explosion, blinding Yukari but then Youmu appeared behind her and slashed her hard enough to send her near Yuyuko.

"She's... did they power her up…?!" Yuyuko winced.

"I… I think they did…" Yukari panted as Youmu walked over to the two, ready to finish them off… until an Ice Arrow hit her on the shoulder, and then she turned around to look at Link.

 **End BGM**

"That's enough, Youmu." Link said as he, Sheik and the Fairies got ready.

"Link…" Youmu looked at him. "…Link is my enemy."

"We're not your enemies, Youmu." Sheik said. "We're here to save you."

"Must kill… enemies." Youmu said, getting ready to fight.

"No, don't!" Yuyuko exclaimed, but it was too late, since Youmu ran over to them.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Red vs Blue Revelations)**

Link ran over to Youmu and slashed her, but Youmu blocked and kicked him away, and then got hit by Shiek's needles as he then ran over and kicked her repeatedly but Youmu grabbed his leg and threw him to a wall.

"DAIYOUSEI… KICK!" Daiyousei flew over and kicked her, but once her foot connected, Youmu grabbed her foot and tossed her to the Fairies and ran over, slashing through them as they hit the walls, and then a bomb hit her, knocking her away and then Link equipped the Ball and Chain and swung it at her repeatedly, until Youmu caught the chain and yanked it out of Link's hand and then she ran over and slashed him, but he blocked with the shield.

"Youmu! It's me, Link!"

"Link… Link is my enemy!"

"WAHOOHOOHOO! THIS IS ENTERTAINING!" Zant gleefully said… munching on popcorn of all things.

"Quiet…!" Link growled as he kept slashing her repeatedly, but she blocked his every attack and then fire Danmaku in his face and then swung her swords to knock him away, and then quickly turned around and made quick work on the fairies and Sheik.

"She's… too much…!" Sheik whispered.

"Youmu…" Daiyousei muttered as Youmu walked straight to Link, aiming her sword at his chest while looking around, and Yuyuko and Yukari were struggling to get up, but not doing so well.

"It's over." Youmu said, glaring at Link as he growled in frustration, wondering how he can beat Youmu… and then something hit him.

 _"I am giving you powers that were used in the distant path, or perhaps to be used in the distant future, or even in a different dimension. It will definitely serve you well."_

Well, it was a good time than any…

"Die!" Youmu snapped him out of his thoughts and swung her sword down.

"Nayru's Love!" Link said, as Youmu's sword bounced off of him and then Link got up.

"Link…" Sheik said. "It's impossible to beat her!"

"I can go a few more rounds…" Link smirked. "Don't worry, Youmu… I'll get you out of there." He said… and then the Master Sword glowed.

 **BGM: I May Fall (RWBY)**

Link ran over to Youmu and slashed her, but she blocked and then got ready to counter… until Link did a charged up spin attack that knocked Youmu away and then Link jumped back. "SKYWARD STRIKE!" He yelled, swinging in the air repeatedly, but sending shockwaves of some sort straight for Youmu, hitting her repeatedly.

"WHAT THE?!" Zant yelled.

Link closed his eyes and pulled out a bomb, and then threw a barrage of them at Youmu as Youmu tried to slash them away but a bomb still hit her as Link aimed the Longshot at Youmu and shot her, bringing him close to her and then jumped up in the air and slashed down, but Youmu picked him up and threw him into the air, firing Danmaku at him.

However, Link grabbed his shield and put it underneath him, as the shield protected him and slammed directly into her head, and then Link launched off of the shield as it slid off her head and he proceeded to do his execution move (Think of Twilight Princess) on her, but Youmu jumped back to avoid getting a sword lodged in her head and then fired Danmaku at him, but he grabbed the shield to block most of it while unlodging the sword from the ground and he used a few more Skyward Strikes to take out most of the armor, but Youmu suddenly disappeared and slashed Link from behind, knocking him straight to a wall.

"Link!" Yukari exclaimed.

A fairy circled around Link, replenishing his health. "I'm fine." He said and glared at Youmu. "This ends here." He said as he got in a certain battle stance, closing his eyes… and unaware of the Triforce appearing in his hand… and then he opened his eyes as a Triforce appeared behind Youmu, trapping her.

"Wh-what…?!"

"TRIFORCE…SLASH!" He yelled, quickly running over and slashing her repeatedly until he pulled back the Master Sword for one final attack. "I'll get you out of there!" He said before slashing her hard enough to make her go flying and slamming into the wall, and shattering the armor, and then Youmu fell unconscious.

 **End BGM**

Link panted. "There… that takes care of that…" He said as the Triforce on his hand disappeared, as he was completely unaware of what appeared on his hand.

"Incredible…" Sheik said. "He's a true hero…" He muttered as they all managed to get up.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOO!" Zant yelled as he made a portal back to Ganondorf's Castle. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled at them before he ran inside.

"Mmm… agh…" Youmu groaned as she got up, but stumbled… but luckily, Link caught her.

"Don't worry, I got you." Link said.

"L-Link…?" Youmu looked at him and looked at everyone. "Lady Yuyuko… Yukari… everyone…"

"We all came to save you." Yuyuko smiled.

"I…I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt all of you…" She said, tears swelling in her eyes.

"It's okay. You were possessed, but Link managed to get you back to your senses." Sheik said.

Youmu sniffed a little and smiled at Link. "Thank you…"

Link smiled back. "You're wel-"

He was quickly interrupted when Youmu's lips just so happened to meet his as his eyes widened in surprise, but his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around her.

 **BGM: Kairi III (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Whoa…" Daiyousei quietly said.

"I ship it, how about you?" Star Sapphire asked.

"Yep!" Luna Child nodded.

"Totally!" Sunny Milk grinned.

"My little Youmu… she's growing up…!" Yuyuko said as tears were running down her cheeks.

Yukari chuckled. "Oh you…"

Sheik said nothing, but he folded his arms and nodded. _It's probably for the best._ He thought.

After about a minute, Youmu parted and looked into Link's eyes. "I've…fallen in love with you ever since you pulled that sword…"

"To be honest, I felt the same way." Link said, kissing her again before parting from her and then looked at them. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." He said as they nodded and walked through the door… and they found the Mirror Shield in the process.

 **End BGM**

"A Mirror Shield, this might help us." Sheik said as Link nodded and they walked back inside the temple, as he and Youmu were both holding hands in the process.

And with all of them together, they proceeded to go through the temple, using the Mirror Shield to manipulate the light on a sun switch to activate the door and went on through, defeating some Lizalfos, grabbing the Boss Key and using the light to activate the door and they proceeded to go through the boss door, where two certain witches awaited them… with another Iron Knuckle.

 **BGM: Kotake and Koume (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Ho ho ho! Looks like they're here, Koume."

"Hee hee hee! Looks like it, Kotake!"

"Hmph! It seems like they released the girl from the seal."

"Definitely looks like it. What a bunch of naughty heroes!"

"No matter, we'll have our puppet deal with them. Destroy them!"

 **End BGM**

The Iron Knuckle said nothing but rose from the throne while the witches disappeared, and then got ready for combat…only to realize that it didn't have its axe, so it snapped its fingers and the axe appeared.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)**

"You ready?" Link asked.

"Yep." Youmu nodded as they all got ready to take on the Iron Knuckle and the Iron Knuckle ran over, slashing them with the axe but they quickly avoided it as Daiyousei and Yuyuko fired Danmaku and Sheik ran over and threw several needles at it before kicking it.

The Iron Knuckle slashed down at Sheik, but he jumped back and left behind a Burst Grenade, as it exploded and then Link slashed the Iron Knuckle away and then Youmu quickly came behind the Iron Knuckle and slashed it from behind and then fired Danmaku with Myon.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sunny Milk exclaimed as they got into formation.

"Team Tech: Fairy Overdrive!" The trio yelled while Daiyousei fired Danmaku of her own as the Iron Knuckle was severely weakened by this, and then Link ran over with the Ball and Chain equipped… and let's just saw the Iron Knuckle got a face full of Chain Chomp, and it hit the wall hard enough to disassemble the entire Iron Knuckle, revealing that it was none other than a possessed Nabooru!

 **End BGM**

"U-ugh…" Nabooru groaned as she looked up. "…What… what happened…?" She wondered and then the two witches reappeared.

"Hmm, it seems as if that didn't work." Kotake said.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should have her work for Ganondorf a bit more." Koume said as they bored directly at Nabooru who tried to escape but got hit by their magic, taking her away as they both disappeared.

"Did they just…?!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

"They did. Let's go." Link said as they ran into the next room where they got to the middle of the arena, and Kotake and Koume appeared on the platforms.

"Heeheehee! I'll burn them with my fire!" Kotake declared.

"Heeheehee! I'll freeze them up good!" Koume declared.

"Together, we're younger compared to an old hag in this room!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Yukari's forehead. "Oh… they're SO going to regret that!" She growled as they proceeded to fight.

 **BGM: Boss Battle: Ocarina of Time (Ocarina of Time)**

The two sisters flew around the room as the Touhou girls fired Danmaku all over the places, but for a couple of old hags, they gracefully avoided the Danmaku bullets while Link fired a few arrows and Sheik threw several knives, but then Koume launched a stream of ice, and on instinct, Link blocked it with the Mirror Shield… which bounced it back and hit Kotake.

"YOW!"

 _Using their own moves against them? I think I know how to beat them._ Link thought as they proceeded to attack normally until Kotake aimed directly at them and launched fire, but Link used the Mirror Shield to reflect it and hit Koume.

"YOOOOOOOW! HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

"Nice!" Daiyousei grinned as they kept at it for a few more times until the two witches had enough.

"Alright, let's get serious!" Kotake said.

"Yes, lets!" Koume nodded and they both circled around. "We'll show them not to mess with their elders!"

"Together… we are…" They transformed into one woman… and looking quite… uh… younger, shall we say.

 **End BGM**

"TWINROVA!"

"Tch, you don't look young." Yukari said.

"Ha! Compared to you, I'm looking quite hot! You're just an old bag of bones."

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're nothing more than old skin and bones. Tell me, do you need a cane?"

Yukari's body trembled. "I'll need a stretcher by the time I'm done with you… a stretcher for YOU!"

"Maybe the stretcher will be used for you. You miserable-"

"Don't. Even."

"Little."

"I'm warning you…"

"Uh, I think we need to step back a little…" Yuyuko sweatdropped as they did just that.

"Old. Hag."

A fiery aura surrounded Yukari. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and then flew up. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S OLD, YOU HAG!"

"Oh look, I made the old lady upset. Whatever shall I do?"

Yukari pulled out two spell cards. "Chen. Ran… I summon you!" She said as Chen and Ran appeared.

"Oh look, she brought out two boring pets. How adorable!"

"BORING?! I'LL SHOW YOU BORING!" Chen growled.

Ran said nothing, but she did clench her fists. "Let's do this." She said.

 **BGM: Night Falls ~ Evening Star (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Bring it on, you miserable old prune!"

Yukari flew over in anger, leaving Chen and Ran in the dust and punching Twinrova hard, but Twinrova blocked it and smirked and then kicked Yukari away, but Yukari quickly recovered and the three of them fired Danmaku at Twinrova.

Twinrova giggled and then launched fire at the three, but they quickly dodged. "Shikigami's Shot: Ultimate Buddhist!" Ran exclaimed.

"Child Sign: Dharmapala's Rampage!"

"Boundary of Humans and Youkai!" Yukari shouted.

"Why don't you cool off?" She asked, attempting to launch ice at them, but Chen flew over and did a cannonball in her stomach. "OOOF!"

"Gotcha!" Chen laughed and flew back while Ran flew over and scissor kicked her in the head and then took off.

"Evil Spirits: Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple!"

Twinrova growled. "Not bad for an old lady!"

"You're the old lady…" Yukari growled.

"Hey! I'm beautiful!"

"Do beautiful ladies have wrinkles all over their decrepit old bodies?"

"H-HOW DARE YOU!"

"Buuuurn!" Chen laughed.

"SILENCE!" Twinrova launched fire and ice at Chen, but Ran got in the way and launched Danmaku to make a few explosions with the fire and ice and then the two split up and cannonballed into her, as she yelled in pain and they suddenly held her down.

"Now master!" Ran ordered.

"This is for calling me old." She said, opening up a gap. "Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station!" The train came out and rammed right into Twinrova and straight into a wall.

"AAAAGH!"

But Yukari wasn't done yet, oh no… she had the train back up and ram into her again. "That was for calling me an old prune!"

It backed up and did it again.

"That was for calling me an old bag of bones!"

Once more!

"That was for calling me old skin and bones!"

Once more… with feeling!

"That was for calling me old lady!"

How about one more for the road?

"AND FINALLY." She kept ramming the train into Twinrova. "THIS. IS. FOR. CALLING. ME. AN. OLD. HAG!" She yelled and then she snapped her fingers, as the train exploded and Twinrova screamed in agony. "Let's finish this!"

"Right behind you!"

"Let's go!" Chen grinned. "Direction Sign: Kimontonku!"

"Illusion God: Descent of Izuna Gongen!"

"Barrier: Boundary of Life and Death!"

Twinrova weakly got up, only to get pelted by the Danmaku as she screamed in agony… and then Yukari flew over and basically did a Shoryuken to launch her up in the air… and then kicked her to the side… and then drop kicked her down to the ground. "Farewell!" She said, opening a gap and a train went straight towards Twinrova. Death from Above, style!

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed before her screams died out following an explosion.

 **End BGM**

"That'll teach her." Yukari said as she turned around, only to see Link completely shocked, in fact, the others thought that she went completely overboard too. "Hmph, she deserved it."

It was at this moment they heard groaning as they turned around to see Twinrova getting up… but suddenly splitting up and turning back to Kotake and Koume.

"Argh… we got careless… but this time, we'll defeat you!" Kotake said.

"Let's do this!" Koume said… aaaand then two halos showed up above their heads.

"Koume, what is that on your head?"

"…Kotake, it appears you have the same thing on your head."

The two of them looked at each other, and very slowly… it sunk in.

"NOOO! IT CAN'T BE! I'VE GOT A LOT LEFT TO LIVE!"

"SO DO I!"

"I'M FOUR HUNDRED YEARS OLD!"

"AND I'M THREE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY!"

"HOW CAN THAT BE?! WE'RE TWINS!"

"TWINS?! YOU MUST'VE GONE SENILE!"

"SENILE?! YOU'VE GONE SENILE, YOU HAG!"

"BAG OF BONES!"

"OLD LADY!"

It was at this moment that they floated up as they continued to argue… and then the heavenly light disappeared, but not before the two of them vowed to haunt them for the rest of their life.

"So, how old is she really?" Link asked.

"She's actually-" Yukari covered up Youmu's mouth.

"Seventeen. I'm Seventeen years old."

"O…kaaaay then." _I don't buy that for a second._

It was then that the portal to the Spirit Realm opened up while Yukari opened up a gap, and that was a cue for the fairies to leave. "Oh, must be our time to leave. Take care!" Daiyousei waved as the fairies walked in, and then Yukari closed the gap.

"What, you're staying?" Youmu asked.

"You kidding? I don't take kindly to people who kidnap my friend." Yuyuko said.

"And I owe Zant a train to the face." Yukari smirked and then opened up another gap for Ran and Chen to go in and the four of them walked in to the gap, and once they were in the Spirit Realm, Nabooru appeared.

"I thank you for saving me… I never would have imagined that I'd be a sage. I thank you for all that you've done." Nabooru said and tossed them the Spirit Medallion. "Good luck." She said and then Rauru stepped forward.

"The six sages have awakened… and the seventh one is waiting for you at the Temple of Time. Go now!" Rauru ordered as Yukari opened up a gap and the four of them walked in. "…I was going to teleport them there…"

"Pfft, you would've done something stupid like doing a few funky dance moves… and I've seen Darunia dance!" Ruto said.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Darunia glared at her.

"Killjoys…" Rauru muttered.

* * *

 _At the Temple of Time…_

"I've been waiting for you." A voice said as they looked around and saw Sheik walking towards them.

"Weren't you with us?" Link asked.

"I was, but I had to come here before Yukari destroyed Twinrova. You see, there's something I need to tell you."

"And what's that?" Youmu asked.

"You see, there's a legend about the Triforce. If one has Power, Courage and Wisdom in perfect balance, then the world will be ruled in unity. However, if it's not in balance, the Triforce will split in three, and they are the ones I mentioned to you. Ganondorf was only interested in Power, that's why it split into three."

"Interesting… so who has the courage?" Youmu asked.

"The one who has the Triforce of Courage… is Link." Sheik replied. "And the one who has the Triforce of Wisdom… well…"

Sheik closed her eyes, doing a few hand signs and showed off the Triforce of Wisdom, and then the whole place glowed.

When the glowing stopped, they uncovered their eyes… and who they saw… was none other than Princess Zelda herself.

 **BGM: Meet Zelda Again (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Zelda?!" Link exclaimed.

 _No wonder I had a feeling I've met Sheik before…_ Youmu thought.

"I knew it from the very beginning." Yukari said as Yuyuko nodded.

"Hello." Zelda greeted. "I'm sorry that I didn't reveal myself right then… I waited seven years for you both to wake up. I had to hide from Ganondorf… so I disguised myself as a Sheikah. But now that you've awakened all the sages, we can take down Ganondorf together."

I'm taking it the seventh sage is you." Link said.

"Yes." Zelda nodded. "Oh, and before I forget… here's something that you will need to take down Ganondorf's defenses." She said and handed Link the Light Arrows. "These are the sacred Light Arrows. They can penetrate even the foulest of darkness."

"Nice." Youmu grinned.

"Alright, now… let's mo-" Suddenly, the whole Temple of Time rumbled, interrupting Zelda and she was suddenly trapped within a purple crystal. "NO!" Zelda yelled.

 **End BGM**

"Princess Zelda! I've finally found you, you foolish girl!" Ganondorf's voice yelled. "I only let you escape so I can watch their every move, but I didn't imagine they'd be so tough." He said and then laughed evilly. "If you want to save Zelda, you'll have to come face me! I will be waiting!" He said as he laughed evilly some more while Zelda disappeared as she screamed.

"Zelda!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Link said as they took off while Link played Epona's song as Epona came charging in and running over more Redeads as he and Youmu hopped on while Yuyuko and Yukari flew by them until they reached Ganondorf's Castle where they saw the bridge was closed, until the six sages used their power to create a rainbow bridge.

"Hang on, Zelda… we're coming!" Youmu said and then Epona charged in, all of them ready to take down Ganondorf once and for all.

* * *

 **A part of me wants to have the next chapter just beating up Ghirahim, Zant and Wizzro and have Ganondorf be all by himself in the other chapter, but yet another part of me wants to combine it into one chapter.**

 **I dunno, we'll see how I feel when I get to that chapter.**

 **What do you guys think?**


	18. Ganondorf's Final Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Inside Ganon's Castle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

They soon entered the castle and they tied up Epona and looked at a huge pillar in front of them, and then they heard something.

"Is that an organ?" Youmu asked.

"Seems like Ganondorf wants to make a lot of tension." Yukari said. "I have a feeling this will get real cliché in the future…"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Yuyuko innocently smiled.

"Who's a drama queen?" Yukari asked. "I'm just pointing something out!"

"Whatever you say~!" Yuyuko giggled.

"Hmm, there's a barrier in front of us and there's several doors." Navi pointed out. "Interesting."

"Those doors have symbols on them." Youmu said. "Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit."

"There's one going above some pillar." Yuyuko said.

"I'll take the Forest." Youmu said.

"I'll take Shadow." Link said.

"I'll do Fire." Yukari said.

"And I'll take on Water." Yuyuko said and they proceeded to go through the doors.

Youmu saw a few torches in a circle and one on a platform, so she unsheathed her swords and they burst into flames. She did a spin attack to light the torches while Myon fired at the platform, unlocking the door. Youmu moved forward, getting five silver rupees with ease, then got into the next room to see some sort of blob thing that needs to be destroyed, so she quickly slashed through it and fired Danmaku, but nothing.

"Um…" Youmu didn't know what to do until a gap opened up and a Light arrow dropped in her hand with a note on it.

"You can thank me later – Yukari."

"…Okay." She said and then quickly impaled the blob. It soon disappeared and Saria appeared, who told her to hurry and then she was teleported out.

* * *

 _With Yukari…_

"Ugh, ever heard of air conditioning?" Yukari asked, using her fan to cool herself down after collecting the silver rupees and going into the next room where she gapped in an arrow and threw it at the generator, destroying it.

"The princess still needs to be saved. Hurry, old lady!" Darunia ordered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Yukari yelled but Darunia disappeared. "Yeah, you better run…"

* * *

 _Yuyuko…_

"They should've called it the Ice Temple…" Yuyuko shivered after finding a bottle (Courtesy of Yukari) and dumped blue fire on red crystals, and then she sneezed. "I need hot chocolate…!" She said and went into the next room, where she simply floated over and thawed more ice, and then Yukari gapped in the Megaton Hammer for her and then she swung it down… and sneezing once more as she went in, impaled the thing with a light arrow and took off.

* * *

 _Link…_

"Odd…I could've sworn I stocked up on arrows." Link said, looking at his quiver before opening up the chest and it contained Golden Gauntlets. "…Sweet." He said as he equipped them and went to the next room, completely unaware of the Megaton Hammer returning to his inventory and then firing a Light Arrow, then returning to the main area.

It was this moment that when Link returned, he saw Yuyuko running into the Fire door. "What's with her?" Link asked.

"She got cold." Youmu said.

"…She's a ghost…and she gets COLD?!" Link exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it." Yukari chuckled as Yuyuko came back… with a tan, I might add.

"Ah, I love it when I'm warm again~!" She giggled.

 _…How did she get a tan in there but I didn't?_ Yukari wondered as they wandered into the Spirit door, collecting the silver Rupees and going Bombchu bowling to activate a switch, burning up a spider web to get sunlight into the room and finding the correct sun to aim light at it, and then firing a Light Arrow.

They then proceeded to look at the pillar in front of them. "So, there's got to be some way to get through this, right?" Navi asked.

"I could probably gap it somewhere. Hell, I can gap it into Ganondorf."

"Could you gap it into Tenshi?" Yuyuko asked.

"…Nah, I'm not that cruel." Yukari said. "…Then again, she toppled over the Hakurei Shrine a couple of times." She muttered, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I say go for it." Youmu said, completely unaware of Link studying it before rubbing his hands together and bending his knees.

"Link, what are you doing?" Navi asked as they turned to see Link putting his hands underneath.

"Nnngh…!" He groaned. "Mmm…!"

"I don't think you're going to pick that up." Youmu said.

"I…can…try…!" Link said. "Nnngh… mmm…! Grrr…!"

Suddenly, the whole place rumbled as they saw him slowly picking it up, much to their shock.

"Nnngh…! GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, picking up the pillar and tossing it behind him, hitting the barrier in the process… but weird enough, it didn't shatter the barrier, but it did leave the girls speechless. "I knew I could do it." He chuckled and turned around, only to see their jaws dropped and Navi fainting. "Hello? Earth to girls? Helloooooo?"

They still stood there in completely shock, possibly because Link just shattered their minds. "…Fine, I'll do Light by myself." He said and walked in, and came out a few minutes later, seeing the girls still shocked as he growled in annoyance and placed a bomb in front of them, lighting it and then it blew up, which snapped them out of it.

"Thanks…" Youmu said, coughing out smoke while Yuyuko wiped the soot off of her face as they saw the barrier destroyed, and they went on through.

"Halt! You shall not go any further!" A voice yelled as they saw Zant walking over. "I will dominate all four of you!"

 **End BGM**

"…Guys, go on without me." Yukari ordered. "I owe this guy a train."

"Alright." Link nodded and they ran forward.

"I SAID HALT!" Zant yelled, but got a face full of Danmaku instead. "OOOF!"

"You're dealing with me. Not them." Yukari said.

"…Very well… I'll destroy you and then I'll deal with the rest!"

 **BGM: Remnant of Twilight (Hyrule Warriors)**

Zant immediately ran over with blades coming out of his sleeves and slashing her repeatedly, but she dodged every attack and then she kicked him in the chest and then punched him away. "Not bad… but you fight like an old lady!"

"Well, you fight like some lunatic who just escaped from a circus!"

"Eh? What's a circus?"

"You'll find out when you're older!" She said, firing Danmaku at the lunatic until Zant teleported away and got ready to slash down at Yukari, but then she blocked with her umbrella. "Nice try." She smirked and then blocked every attack and then swung her umbrella repeatedly and hit poor Zant… a lot.

"OW! OW! QUIT IT, YOU VILE WOMAN!" He yelled and then fired dark orbs at her but Yukari made a gap and then it hit him from behind. "YOOOOW!"

"Barrier: Boundary of Life and Death."

"Alright, let's see if you like the darkness!" He exclaimed, firing a lot of dark shots, but they were no match for Yukari's Danmaku and then got hit repeatedly.

"Pfft, is that the best you got?" She asked as she ran over and punched him hard enough for his entire mask to crack open and break, showing off his face.

"AAAAH! YOU BROKE MY MASK!"

"So that's what you look like underneath." She said and then smirked, firing two small Danmaku bullets at his eyes, causing him to scream in agony.

"MY EYES!"

"That was for kidnapping Youmu." She said. "And this… is for calling me old!" She opened up two gaps, one behind Zant and another in front of him. "Say hello to your original timeline for me." She smiled, as a train came out and slammed into Zant, sending him into the other gap and she closed the both of them.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph. Wasn't even a challenge." She said and walked towards the door. "Honestly, Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya put up more of a fight."

* * *

 _With the others…_

"So you've made it this far, but you won't go any further." Ghirahim's voice said, smirking "So, who wants to die first?"

"I've just about had it with this guy…" Link growled. "You girls go on ahead. I'm going to put this guy in his place."

"Got it." Youmu nodded and she and Yuyuko took off.

"Oh ho ho… I'm going to ENJOY beating you within an inch of your life!"

"Stop saying that." Link ordered, unsheathing the Master Sword. "It's getting very annoying."

"Hmph, then let's get this over with!"

 **BGM: Ballad of the Goddess/Ghirahim's Theme (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

Ghirahim fired daggers at Link, but he blocked with his shield and then ran over and slashed him, but Ghirahim blocked it with just his fingertips… however, he felt a stinging sensation when he grabbed it. "OW!"

"It's called 'Blade of Evil's Bane' for a reason." Link told him.

"No matter! I'll take you out the old fashioned way!" He growled as he slashed Link repeatedly but he blocked it repeatedly until Ghirahim slashed upward to disarm him. "Ha! There's nothing you can do now!"

"Oh, is there?" Link smirked, pulling his bow and arrow out and shooting him repeatedly with arrows.

"ARGH!" Ghirahim growled as Link grabbed the Master Sword and ran over, slashing him repeatedly until he jumped back.

"Skyward Strike!" He shouted, slashing the air repeatedly and sending shockwaves at him, hitting him repeatedly.

"This version of you has Skyward Strike as well?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"What do you mean by 'version of me'?"

"YOU'LL MEET YOUR ANCESTOR WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

 _This guy is insane…_

Link threw a barrage of bombs at him, covering him in smoke as Link ran over and shield bashed him in the head and then used his Longshot to grab him and pull him close to him, and then Link whacked him with the sword repeatedly until he kicked him to a wall.

"You… YOU…!" Ghirahim growled. "How dare you!"

"For what?"

"I will not be bullied by another version of him! Just thinking about him makes me FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" He yelled, seeing a question mark appearing above a confused Link. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY INNOCENT!"

"I think someone escaped from looneyville."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ghirahim yelled. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE GREAT DEMON LORD, GHIRAHIM, YOU MISERABLE CRETIN! AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY-"

Link quickly slashed through him. "Monolouging is bad for everyone's health."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ghirahim yelled as he turned around, reaching out towards Link… before he started fading away and disappeared completely.

 **End BGM**

"Tch, weirdo." Link muttered as he walked away while sheathing the Master Sword.

* * *

 _With the girls…_

"Not another step." Wizzro ordered. "I applaud you for making it this far, but you will not-"

"How about we just skip the monologuing and get on with it?" Youmu asked as she and Yuyuko got ready.

Wizzro growled. "You're going to pay for interrupting me."

 **BGM: Boss Battle: Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

Wizzro quickly fired dark projectiles at them, but Youmu quickly slashed the projectiles while Myon fired Danmaku and then Yuyuko flew up in the air.

"Deadly Dance: Law of Mortality –Demon World-"

"Argh!" Wizzro growled as he kept firing but Youmu kept slashing and Yuyuko and Myon kept attacking.

"Nether Sign: Path to Yomotsu-Hirasaka."

It was this moment when Yuyuko let out a barrage of Danmaku, Youmu smirked and then quickly ran around the room and when Wizzro could see again, Youmu was gone… and she was right behind him as she smirked and then she slashed him from behind, heading straight for Yuyuko who kicked him to the side.

"Butterfly Sign: Deadly Lance of the Swallowtail Butterfly Crest!" She said.

"AAARGH!" Wizzro yelled before falling to the ground. "I don't understand… what is WITH you…?!"

"We're just a couple of Youkai, remember that." Yuyuko smiled innocently while Youmu quickly slashed through him to end him once and for all, as he said nothing… and disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Was he always a pushover?" Yuyuko asked.

"…I guess?" Youmu shrugged as they were soon reunited with Link and Yukari. They soon walked up the long stairs, as the sound of the organ was getting louder and louder until they made it to the final room, where they saw Ganondorf playing and Zelda trapped in a crystal.

Ganondorf then stopped playing. "At last… all of the pieces of the Triforce have been reunited." He said as he got up and turned around. "Once I am finished with all of you and regain all of the Triforce… I will take over this world… no, not just THIS world… but Gensokyo as well!"

"I won't let you take over Gensokyo." Yukari said. "Not when I'm here."

Ganondorf chuckled. "You will try… but I will end up victorious." He said. "I will avenge my fallen comrades too." He smirked as suddenly, the whole place changed into a huge room and Ganondorf floated up, laughing evilly.

 **BGM: Ganondorf Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

The four of them got ready to fight, and then Ganondorf unleashed a ball of energy at them, but Link slashed it back… and Ganondorf hit it back… basically, it acted like a game of tennis for the first couple of rounds.

But after the last Light arrow hit him, he decided to change things up a little. He floated down and unsheathed his sword. "I'm just getting started." He declared.

"So are we!" Youmu said as she and Link ran forward and slashed him, but he blocked every attack and swung his sword back at them, as they tried to block but the full force of the attack knocked them away while Yuyuko and Yukari kept their distance and launched Danmaku at him, but Ganondorf didn't seem too fazed by the Danmaku.

Youmu and Link recovered and started attacking him again, but Ganondorf removed one of his hands from the sword and while he kept blocking it, darkness formed in his hand and used a Warlock Punch to strike Youmu. "Youmu!" Link exclaimed.

Ganondorf laughed evilly. "Now do you see? You will never defeat me!"

Link growled while Youmu got up, wiping blood from her mouth and then Ganondorf attempted to do the same thing to Link, but he noticed that Ganondorf was slow on the delivery, so he jumped back to avoid getting hit and then fired a Light Arrow at his face before he even had the chance to block as he screamed in agony… and then he and Youmu slashed through him to deal the final blow and Ganondorf fell on both knees, panting heavily… and they knew one thing. He was defeated.

 **End BGM**

…Or so they thought.

Ganondorf chuckled darkly and got up, wiping some blood from his mouth. "Not bad… not bad at all." He smirked. "However… let's just say that Wizzro… decided to give me a power boost… and now I think it's a good time as any." He smirked and started glowing brightly as they got ready for whatever was thrown at them.

And then he stopped glowing, looking like his Hyrule Warriors self, complete with that fabulous hair!

"…Dude… you need a haircut." Yuyuko said.

Ganondorf chuckled and unsheathed two swords. "So… shall we?" He smirked.

 **BGM: A Great Evil (Hyrule Warriors)**

Link ran over and slashed him, but Ganondorf blocked the attack and kicked him away, and then proceeded to launch a powerful blast at him, but Youmu quickly grabbed him and pulled him away and Ganondorf launched the blast… and leaving him wide open as the two quickly slashed him repeatedly and Yuyuko and Yukari fired Danmaku at the beast.

"Hmph, not bad!" Ganondorf smirked and kept slashing, until he got all wild and did a flurry of sword attacks but they kept dodging and Youmu and Link attacked him again until Youmu slashed him high into the air where Yuyuko and Yukari came up and they both scissor kicked him to the ground and then Link jumped up in the air and did the execution move, but Ganondorf slashed Link away before he got impaled in the gut.

Link quickly unleashed a barrage of bombs but Ganondorf simply slashed them away with a smirk and then he ran over and jumped up, slashing down on the ground to create a huge shockwave that sent them away, but Yukari opened up a gap after seeing him wide open and sent a train at him, but he smirked and with one powerful slash, the train exploded, much to Yukari's shock.

Ganondorf walked through the smoke and had a huge smirk, and then ran over and slashed Youmu repeatedly and then punched her in the gut as she coughed out blood and then he raised his swords, ready to kill her but Yuyuko and Yukari flew up and they both used an uppercut on him and Link used a Skyward Strike to deal some damage.

Yuyuko and Yukari unleashed a barrage of danmaku while Link fired arrows at the king, but Ganondorf walked through as if it was nothing, and then Youmu quickly showed up behind him. "Life-Cutting Sword: Slash of Nether Meditation!"

However, Ganondorf grabbed a hold of her sword with his bare hand. "Wh-what?!" Youmu exclaimed as Ganondorf kicked her away with a smirk and walked over to her, ready to kill her… until Link aimed a Light Arrow at him and then fired the arrow, hitting him on the shoulder as he yelled in pain, and then another arrow hit him on the other shoulder… and right on his back just for good measure.

"This will end it all!" Link growled as he ran forward and then quickly jumped forward and landed in front of Ganondorf and impaled him in the stomach before he could react, as Ganondorf had a pained look in his eyes before Link removed the sword.

 **End BGM**

Ganondorf fell on both knees, looking at them all. "I never thought… I'd be beaten… by you four… Link… Youmu… Yuyuko… and Yukari...!" He growled as he coughed out blood… and fell on his stomach.

It was at this moment a bright light appeared and Zelda floated down with the crystal until it shattered, leaving Zelda safe. "Thank you all." She said and then looked at Ganondorf. "What a foolish man…" She muttered. "At least Hyrule is safe now."

However, as soon as she said that, the castle started shaking as they noticed electricity coming out of Ganondorf's hands, as they realized that he was taking them with him by bringing the castle down. "He's trying to take us with him!" Link exclaimed.

"We need to get out of here!" Zelda said as Yukari made a gap as they quickly ran in, and appearing just outside the castle, and then Yukari made another gap as Epona charged out of there, safe and sound as they watched the castle fall completely.

"It's over… Hyrule's safe." Link said.

"Indeed." Yukari nodded.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to eat something good when we get home." Yuyuko said as they all laughed and they proceeded to walk away… until Ganondorf's hand burst out of the rubble as they turned around, looking at him.

"I…I am not… done… yet…!" Ganondorf growled, showing off the Triforce of Power once more and then roared loudly, transforming into Ganon… Hyrule Warriors Ganon to be exact.

 **BGM: Eclipse of the World GT (Hyrule Warriors)**

"What the hell?!" Youmu exclaimed.

"I…AM…GANON!"

Zelda growled. "I've had enough of this guy." She said and then suddenly pulled out a rapier.

"You had a rapier this whole time?" Link asked.

"Impa gave this to me when I was learning the ways of the Sheikah." She explained. "But enough about that… let's take him down!"

"Right!" Youmu nodded as they got ready to fight the gigantic pig monster and ran forward as Ganon roared and then slammed his feet to the ground, creating a shockwave, but Zelda and Link jumped into the air and slashed the head while Youmu quickly slashed through him repeatedly, but Ganon roared and unleashed a fire breath but luckily they avoided it.

Ganon roared and attempted to ram into them, but they quickly dodged and Yuyuko and Yukari floated up. "Spirit Sign: Ageless Dream."

"Fantasy Nest: Flying Glow Worm's Nest!"

Ganon ran over and attempting to swing his arms at the two Youkai, but they avoided. "Link, give me a boost!" Zelda requested as Link nodded and knelt down, as Zelda ran over, jumped on his back and then leapt off of him and quickly did a flurry of attacks at him before landing on the ground and then she jumped back, pulling out a bow of her own and then aiming a Light Arrow.

"You have a bow of your own?" Link asked.

"Why do you think I gave you arrows in the first place?" Zelda asked as she fired the arrows as Ganon roared in agony, stunning him for a few seconds as everyone went all out on him before Ganon got back up and used another fire breath attack but they quickly avoided it and then Youmu slashed the head while Link looked at Ganon's tail and then used his Longshot to grab it and used his strength to flip him over, stunning Ganon and Link and Zelda fired more Light Arrows, which Youmu slashed Ganon repeatedly.

Ganon roared, looking kind of weak as he pounded the ground to create shockwaves. "I have to give you credit… but your luck will run out eventually!"

"We'll see about that!" Zelda declared as she ran over with Link as Ganon slashed them with his claws, but they both slid underneath him and then Yuyuko picked the both of them up and dropped them above Ganon who had his eyes set on Youmu and Yukari, as he was impaled in the head by Link and Zelda as they jumped off, and firing two Light Arrows before landing on the ground as he roared in agony and fell, looking like he was about to die at any given moment.

"He's weakened!" Yukari said.

"Now, you two deal the final strike." Zelda said and closed her eyes. "Sages… hear me… let us defeat Ganondorf for good!"

"You heard the lady!" Darunia's voice exclaimed as they used their power and then Zelda's hands glowed while Ganon was weakly getting up, and then she fired a beam of light from her hands as he roared in agony.

"NOW!" Zelda yelled.

Link and Youmu looked at each other and nodded as they both ran over and they slashed right through him as Ganon roared in agony before falling to the ground.

"Now let's seal him up!" Zelda said as the Triforce surrounded Ganon and then the images of the Sages appeared next to Zelda and they all fired Beams of Light at them, hitting him and then he roared in agony as he turned back to his human Hyrule Warriors appearance and then changing back to his Ocarina of Time appearance.

"The nerve of you…!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "Curse you… Seven Sages… Curse you… Link and Youmu… I will return… and I will come back with a VENGEAAAAANCE!" He yelled before disappearing completely and then Zelda was left alone.

 **End BGM**

"It's done…" Zelda smiled as they all collapsed while Epona neighed in triumph.

"I'm glad it's over." Youmu said.

"Yeah." Link nodded as they both held hands with a smile.

"While it may seem like a happy ending… we have to undo everything that Ganondorf has done… which means that Link will have to go back to being a child." Zelda said solemnly.

"WHAT?!" All four of them yelled.

"I know… I don't like it either, but in order for Hyrule to have peace, there has to be a way to do it… and that's for Link to go back seven years ago. I'm sorry… but it's the only way."

"Can't I just use my boundaries to rebuild it all?" Yukari asked.

"You could… but no one would be able to forget on what happened that day. I'm sorry…"

Link clenched his fists after thinking about it for a long time. "…I'll do it."

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Link…" Youmu whispered, looking at him sadly as they all went back to the Temple of Time.

"You know what you have to do…" Zelda said solemnly.

"Right." Link nodded, looking at the pedestal and looked at Youmu.

"I guess… this is goodbye…" Youmu said, sniffing a little.

Link walked over to her and hugged her. "It's never goodbye." He said, looking into her eyes. "I promise you… in seven years, I'll come looking for you."

Youmu smiled a little. "…I know you will." She said as they both kissed before Link parted, waving them goodbye as Link put the Master Sword back in the pedestal, all of them watching him disappear.

"Come on, let's go." Yukari said, opening a gap back to Gensokyo.

"Farewell." Zelda waved before realizing something. "Youmu."

"Yeah?"

Zelda gently put the Ocarina of Time on Youmu's hand. "Just a little something for you." She smiled before hugging her.

"Thanks." She said as the three of them walked into the gap together, although Youmu looked depressed.

Zelda closed her eyes. "I can feel the future changing already…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Seven months later, at the Hakurei Shrine…_

"So, I told the guy if he really wanted to date me, you'd have to stand up to my Master Spark." Marisa said.

"And let me guess, you evaporated him." Reimu said.

"Hey, he was a pervert. He had it coming."

"Wow, I wish I can do things like that." Sanae said.

"Reimu~! You don't have any sake left!"

"Suika, there's some left in the fridge!"

"No there's not, I drank it all!"

Reimu facepalmed. "There's more in the shed!"

"Hooray~!" Suika drunkenly ran to the shed.

"Oh, what are you gonna do with her?" Marisa chuckled as they saw Youmu sitting by herself, sighing. "Something bugging you?"

"I think she's sad about what happened." Reimu said.

"Poor girl. I'd be sad too if that happened." Sanae nodded and then suddenly, Reimu's ears perked up as she quickly got in a battle stance. "Reimu?"

"Who's there? Identify yourself!"

"Okay, she's completely lost it." Marisa said. "All I'm hearing is… someone galloping up the stairs… but why?"

"I dunno." Sanae shrugged and then they heard a horse neighing.

 _Wait… is that…?_ Youmu wondered. _No… it couldn't be…_

Suddenly, a horse came jumping up and over the last few stairs and neighed, and then they heard a "HIYAH!" with a certain sword pointing at a few trees.

 **BGM: Main Theme (Hyrule Warriors)**

"…Oh." Reimu.

"My…" Marisa.

"GOD!" Sanae exclaimed.

"LINK?!" Youmu yelled.

"Hey." Link greeted and then Yukari appeared.

"I've been watching him for seven months… or shall I say years?" Yukari asked with a smile.

"What do you mean by 'years'?" Reimu asked.

"Different worlds have different times." Yukari said.

Link chuckled and then Epona walked over to Youmu, gently nudging her. "Hey…" She smiled and then Link extended his hand to her as Youmu took it and then he helped her up on Epona.

"Told you I'd come looking for you."

"You sure did." Youmu smiled as they both kissed once again.

"So, shall we go take a look around Gensokyo?"

"Yeah." Youmu nodded as they both took off down the stairs with Epona.

"…Okay, I'm jealous." Sanae said as Suika came out and saw the whole thing.

"…Either I'm incredibly drunk or I just saw Youmu riding off into the sunset with a gorgeous hot guy."

"Nope, we all saw it." Reimu said while Marisa fainted and then Aya spotted them.

"Oh hello, who's THAT cutie?" Aya asked, taking out her camera and flying after them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few dates later…_

"Hey, Youmu..." Link got her attention.

"Yeah?" Youmu asked.

"We've been dating for quite a while and…well…I just thought…"

 _Why is he blushing…?_ Youmu wondered.

Link suddenly got on one knee and pulled out some sort of box. "Youmu… will you marry me?"

Youmu's eyes widened in shock, completely speechless as she put her hands over her mouth, completely unaware of Yuyuko and Yukari spying on them. "…Yes… YES!" She yelled, hugging him tightly.

"My little Youmu…" Yuyuko teared up. "She's… she's all…g-g-g-grown…!" Yuyuko teared up and cried anime style… and some of the tears ended up on Yukari's head.

"…Why do you have to cry on me?" Yukari asked, seeing Link and Youmu kiss. "Ah, such a lovely moment!"

* * *

 _One wedding and nine months later…_

"GO GO GO GO!" Eirin yelled, pushing Youmu into a room with Reisen right next to her as Youmu was screaming in agony while Link paced around the waiting room, completely nervous while Tewi was keeping him company. Well… actually, she was putting something in Reisen's drink when she returned, but she was still keeping him company while Yukari was reading a magazine and Yuyuko looked completely nervous too… until finally, the screaming stopped and they heard a baby crying.

"It's a girl! Awesome!" Reisen exclaimed as they walked into the room after Eirin gave them the 'okay' and they saw Youmu cradling her newborn daughter.

"Yay, I'm a grandmother!" Yuyuko giggled.

"…Um, Yuyuko? You're not a-" Yukari put her hand on Reisen's mouth.

"Just let her be." She said.

"Mmph…"

"Oh, she's so adorable." Link smiled.

"She sure is… I think I'm going to call her… Miyuki." She said and then at that very moment, a hooded figure appeared and walked forward.

"Oh, what an adorable baby." The figure smiled and gently knelt down. "I have a feeling that you're all going to be one happy family." It said and then looked at Miyuki. "May you have good health throughout your years." She whispered and then waved them goodbye and then disappeared out of the hallway.

"…Who was that?" Youmu asked.

"Let's just say… an old friend." Yukari said.

The hooded figure kept walking until it wound up in the Human Village, seeing a few other figures who weren't even hooded. "So, did you say the baby… princess?"

The hooded figure nodded, taking off her hood, revealing to be Zelda. "Yeah."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Impa asked. "I could sense that you had a crush on Link a long time ago."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I don't think it'd work out between us. I know that Link and Youmu will be a cute family."

"Indeed." Ruto nodded.

"Saaaaay, Zelda… I have a question." Nabooru said.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about… a different hairstyle?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?" She asked. "What's THAT behind your back?"

"Oh, this?" Nabooru pulled out hair dye. "Just some hair dye I found in the shop when you went to the hospital. I say we give you a new hair color. How do you feel about becoming a brunette?"

"Wh-what? I'm fine as a blonde and I will ALWAYS be blonde." She said as a gap opened up from afar. "End of story." She said and then walked away.

"Suit yourself." Nabooru smirked. "Darunia… get her."

"Heheheh… with pleasure!"

"WH-WHAT?!" Zelda yelled. "I-Impa, help me out here!"

"…I would, but Ruto is restraining me."

"You can't get out of this one!" Ruto winked at Zelda while she sweatdropped and saw the devilish smirks on Darunia and Nabooru.

"No… stop! NOOO!" Zelda yelled and ran off.

"AFTER HER!" Nabooru yelled as they took off after her while Rauru, Saria and Impa rolled their eyes.

"This will probably end badly." Saria said.

"Indeed." Rauru nodded as they calmly walked into the gap.

"I SAID STOP! NOOO!"

"Come on, embrace the new hair color! You'll look good as a brunette!" Nabooru said as Zelda ran into the gap.

"I'll body slam her!" Darunia said and jumped in.

"You hold her down, I'll restrain her legs!" Ruto said.

"And I'll do the finishing touches!" Nabooru laughed as the other three just calmly walked in.

* * *

 _Several years later…_

Komachi, being the lazy shikigami that she is, was sleeping soundly on a rock and then suddenly, someone poured shaving cream on her hand and then put a feather to her nose. "Mmm…" Komachi groaned as she put the cream on her face. "AAAAGH!" Komachi yelled as she looked at her hand and saw the person escaping. "MIYUKI!" She angrily shook her fist as Eiki approached her and examined her.

"…That's a good look for you." Eiki teased.

"Oh come on!"

"Hehehe~!" Miyuki grinned. "Gotcha!" She fist pumped and took off flying for her next victim.

Miyuki had blue hair with a blonde streak in the front, similar to her father's, that reaches down to her shoulders with a cherry blossom on the right side. She also had silver eyes and wore teal lipstick, and has a figure similar to Yuyuko's. She had a set of teal and silver armor based on the Sengoku Era. On her chest is a silver chest plate that covers her neck and most of her chest, leaving some of it exposed in between where she is wearing a top that covers said area that is a darker blue. On her midriff is a piece of teal cloth that has a silver rope tied around it. On the back of the rope was a large light green ribbon with gold embroidery on the ends that is tied in a bow. Below that is a teal armored skirt with a silver ribbon tied around it. This ribbon holds a quiver for Miyuki's arrows for her crossbow. The quiver is teal and silver and made of metal to match her armor. The skirt is left open a bit on the front where there is another piece of it with the Triforce inside of a Half Ghost Symbol is on it. Inside the two exposed areas (these are for leg movements, I would guess), you can see a light blue pair of shorts. On her legs are a pair of greaves with silver trim that go up to the knees with two small light green ribbons tied into them just below the knees. Under these is a set of leggings the same dark blue as her top under the chest plate with silver trim at the top that go up to her thighs. On her arms are a set of teal gauntlets that go up to her elbows with a silver trim at the end with light green bands on the wrists. Around her neck is a long light green scarf like Link's scarf from Hyrule Warriors with a Triforce Symbol inside a Half Phantom Symbol sewed in at the end of the scarf.

She then proceeded to walk around and then noticed Sakuya walking to the Scarlet Devil Mansion with a bag full of groceries… and she had another idea.

Sakuya hummed to herself, minding her own business… and not seeing where she's going since the bags were covering her eyes… and then she slipped on a banana peel and went straight into a pit.

"Hehehe! You got pranked by the Hylian Half-Phantom Prankster!" She laughed and took off.

Sakuya groaned. "That girl…" She muttered and then Meiling walked by and noticed an apple that slipped out of the bag.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Meiling smiled and walked away with it, eating in the process.

Yukari watched all of this and chuckled. "Ah, don't you just love the next generation?" She asked.

It was at this moment that Miyuki flew up in the air, spreading her arms out and soaring and then her half-phantom self emerged from her back, but the phantom itself looked like the head of Volvagia, but it was a white transparent color. "Come on, Volva! Let's go prank some more people!" She said as Volva nodded and they took off together.

And let's just say that Reimu would be very dizzy for the next few hours…

But hey, it's not like she's harming anyone, right?

It's all in good fun… but still, no one would suspect that the daughter of Link and Youmu would be quite the prankster.

Little does Miyuki know… that something extraordinary was about to happen.

* * *

 **As you can see, I decided to do it all.**

 **So this story is done, and now i'm going to move on to the next story. A different universe, if you will. (Expect it within like... an hour or so. The first chapter is ready to go, but i'm not posting it JUST yet...)**

 **Wait, did I say this story is done?**

 **I did, but... not with the series.**

 **I have an announcement to make.**

 **You all remember my good buddy Cody the Worldwalker, right?**

 **Well, midway in this story, he decided to make some Touhou OCs for this universe (And ONLY universe, last I checked), so i'm passing the torch to him so he'll continue the series with his OCs.**

 **However, that doesn't mean I won't be a part of it. It may or may NOT be a collab with him, we'll see. ;)**

 **Anyway, see ya soon!**


End file.
